Detective Boys
by Kirigaya Shiina
Summary: Kelompok anak pelangi(?) yaitu Kiseki no Sedai siap memecahkan kasus yang ada di sekitar mereka
1. Chapter 1-Case 1

Title :Detective Boys

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalau cerita ini baru milik saya

Rate : T

Warning :OOC, adegan berdarah (?), typo, gaje, absurd, dan lain lain

* * *

"Besok aku mau piknik di gunung. Kalian harus ikut"

Pernyataan -mungkin perintah- yang dilontarkan oleh seorang anak berambut merah -Akashi Seijurou kepada teman-temannya (atau mungkin budaknya :v)

"Aku sih mau aja Akashi-kun, tapi aku harus minta izin terlebih dahulu kepada orang tuaku" jawab Tetsuya dengan ekspresi datar

"Kalau urusan izin kalian tidak perlu khawatir, nanti orang tuaku yang akan mengurusnya."

"Tapi kita akan berangkat sama siapa Akashi-cchi? Kan kita masih anak-anak tidak mungkin berangkat sendiri kan?" tanya Kise Ryouta. Yang lainnya mengangguk menyetujui.

Tunggu dulu. Sebenarnya mereka sedang membicarakan apa? Ternyata mereka -bocah pelangi atau Kisedai- sedang berkumpul di rumah Kuroko Tetsuya untuk membicarakan liburan musim panas. Karena liburan kali ini keluarga mereka tidak punya acara berlibur, jadilah mereka membuat acara sendiri.

"Kita akan pergi bersama Tanaka-san, Ryouta. Pokoknya kalian bersiap-siap saja untuk keperluan kalian."

"Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali, Akashi? Bukannya aku penasaran ya-nanodayo"tanya Midorima dengan tsundere.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus hanya saja aku ingin berlibur bersama kalian saja." Perkataan Akashi membuat ke5 anak lainnya langsung senang bukan main karena Akashi mau berlibur bersama mereka. Biasanya kan tidak mau.

"Huh... Merepotkan"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Daiki?"

"Ti-tidak, Akashi"

Oke, kita abaikan mereka.

"Aka-chin, jangan lupa bawa makanan yang banyak" kata Murasakibara sambil makan snack yang dibawanya (nih anak makan mulu ya yang dipikirannya -_-)

Setelah mendengarkan perkataan Murasakibara, Akashi langsung berhenti memberi pelajaran(?) kepada Aomine. Kita abaikan saja Aomine yang sudah terkapar karena Akashi.

'Tenang saja Atsushi, rencananya aku akan mempersiapkan pesta barbeque untuk piknik kali ini.

"Tapi Akashi-kun...Boleh ibuku ikut? Soalnya kalau hanya ditemani 1 orang dewasa, ibuku mungkin tidak akan mengizinkannya"

"Hmm... Baiklah Tetsuya. Idemu bagus"

Disaat mereka sedang membicarakan lebih lanjut rencana mereka, Ibu Tetsuya datang sambil membawakan camila, yaitu Takoyaki.

"Wah wah. Sepertinya serius sekali. Sedang membicarakan apa nih."tanya Kuroko-san sambil tersenyum

"Okaa-san..."

"Kebetulan Kuroko-san datang."

"Memangnya kenapa, Sei-kun?

"Begini, Kuroko-san. Besok kami rencananya akan mengadakan piknik di gunung. Tapi, kata Tetsuya, kalau hanya ditemani oleh 1 orang dewasa, mungkin Kuroko-san tidak mengizinkannya. Apakah Kuroko-san mau ikut untuk menemani kami?

"Besok ya..."Kuroko-san tampak berpikir sejenak "Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Arigatou Okaa-san"

"Iya, sama-sama sayang"

Lalu, Kuroko-san mencim kening Tetsuya, dan sukses membuat wajah Tetsuya memerah karena malu dicium Okaa-sannya di depan teman-temannya.

Akhirnya mereka sukses membuat rencana piknik musim panas mereka. Setelah itu, mereka pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk piknik mereka besok.

-Keesokan harinya-

Di dalam perjalanan, di dalam mobil keluarga Akashi, ke6 anak laki laki dan ditemani 2 orang dewasa sedang asyik dengan kesibukannya dan tak terasa sampai di lokasi tempat mereka akan piknik

"Hoam... Akhirnya sampai juga"ucap Aomine yang masih mengantuk

Yang lainnya menatap lokasi itu dengan takjub. Mereka belum pernah piknik di gunung sebelumnya. Ini akan menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan.

"Nah, anak-anak. Kalian tolong bantu membangun tendanya, ya. Setelah itu cari kayu kering untuk membuat api unggun. Tapi, jangan jauh-jauh ya. Nanti Kami akan tetap mengawasi kalian" Kuroko-san memberikan pengarahan untuk kelompok anak-anak itu.

"Oke!" Ke 5 anak itu menjawab dengan semangat. Tapi...

"Kuroko-san aku ikut menyiapkan makanan saja ya.."Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya.

"Baiklah, Atsushi-kun"

"Makan barbeque, makan barbeque~" Murasakibara menyanyi dengan senang sambil membantu Kuroko-san dan Tanaka-san.

Lalu akhirnya mereka mencari kayu bakar di sekitar hutan hanya 5 orang.

"Sepertinya ini sudah cukup. Ayo kita kembali ke tenda." Perintah Akashi

"Tunggu sebentar Akashi-cchi" yang lainnya menatap Kise dengan heran

"Ini cuma gua, Ryouta"

"Tertulis dilarang masuk. Berbahaya" kata Kuroko sambil membaca tulisan di batu dekat gua tersebut.

"Ini yang harus diperhatikan-ssu. Tulisan yang ada dibatu ini-ssu."

Lalu, Akashi melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Kise."Ikutilah jalan naga. Maka cahaya kebahagian akan bersinar" " _Masih banyak tulisan lain, tapi sudah terkikis. Sulit dibaca"_

"Cahaya kebahagiaan?" -Kuroko

"Maksudnya cahaya yang penuh kebahagiaan-ssu" -Kise

"Mungkin itu adalah..."-Aomine

"Harta Karun" kata AoKi dengan semangat

"Kalian merepotkan-nanodayo" kata Midorima sedikit kesal

"huh... Kirain apaan.."-Kuroko

"Masalahnya adalah huruf hiragana To yang terukir pada batu ini"- Akashi

Murasakibara, Kise, dan Aomine menebak lagi

"Mungkin Emas Simpanan Tokugawa?"tanya kuroko dengan tanpa ekspresi alias datar. Saat Kuroko menengok kebelakang, teman-temannya sudah memasuki gua tersebut. Menyisakan Akashi, Kuroko, dan Midorima.

"Tunggu, kalian..." Akashi sambil menahan mereka

"Hanya meliat sedikit tidak apa-apa kan Akashi-cchi?"

"Dasar...

Akhirnya, mereka memasuki gua tersebut. Dan mereka menyalakan jam senter yang sengaja dibuatkan untuk mereka untuk saat genting. Lalu,

"Akashi, lihat..."Akashi melihat arah yang ditunjuk oleh Midorima

"Akashi-kun itu kan puntung rokok ."Jawab Kuroko

Dan benar saja, ada puntung rokok yang filternya masih basah. " _Ada orang lain selain kita"_ kata Akashi dalam hati

"Oh lihat. Ada cahanya-ssu" kata Kise dengan girang. " _Apakah pemilik puntung rokok tadi,kah?"_ tanya Akashi dalam hati

"Akashi-kun perasaanku tidak enak..."Kuroko memegang tangan Akashi karena takut.

"Tenanglah, Tetsuya"

"Mungkin seseorang sudah menemukan harta karun itu?" kata Kise

"Tidak mungkin.." Lalu Aomine berjalan ke arah cahaya itu "Sial, seharusnya kita lebih cepat masuk kesini. Padahal kita yang dapat duluan.

"Tunggu Daiki/Aomine-kun" Akashi dan Kuroko mencoba menghentikan Aomine

"Oi Aomine jangan gegabang-nanodayo"

Saat sudah sampai, Aomine melihat 3 orang sedang menggendong seseorang-mungkin mayat- yang kepalanya sudah berlubang tertembak pistol. Langsung Aomine lari menghampiri teman-temannya sambil teriak..

"Ada apa Aomine-kun?"tanya Kuroko

"A-a-ada mayat"

"Huh.."

"Kurang ajar" dua dari 3 penjahat itu mengeluarkan pistol

" _Pi-pistol"_

" _Gawat..."_

"Tiarap semuanya" perintah Akashi

DOORRR...

" _TO BE CONTINUE"_

* * *

Doumo minna-san. Perkenalkan namaku Kirigaya Shiina, author baru di fandom kurobas sekaligus ff pertama. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Aneh kah? kalo ada kritik, saran atau apapun, silahkan ke kotak review aja..

RnR please...


	2. Chapter 2

Title :Detective Boys

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalau cerita ini baru milik saya

Rate : T

Warning :OOC, adegan berdarah (?), typo, gaje, absurd, dan lain lain

* * *

 **-Beberapa menit sebelum penembakan (di tenda)-**

Tetsuna -Ibu Tetsuya- sangat tidak fokus saat mempersiapkan -lebih tepatnya memotong- bahan makanan untuk dimasak. Akibatnya, jarimya terluka sedikit saat memotong bahan makanan tersebut.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Kuroko-san?" tanya Tanaka-san cemas

"Maaf, Tanaka-san. Tadi saya melamun." Tetsuna menatap jarinya yang terluka dengan tatapan sendu

"Saya tahu. Anda pasti mengkhawatirkan mereka."

"Firasat saya tidak baik. Seperti terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka. Terutama Tetsu-kun"

"Anda jangan khawatir. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula ada Seijuurou-sama bersama mereka. Seijuurou-sama akan menjaga mereka dengan baik"

"Saya tau. Tapi..."

"Bukannya ini sudah terlalu lama?" Suara dengan nada malas mengintrupsi pembicaraan antara 2 orang dewasa itu. Murakasibara Atsushi yang sedaritadi memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka sambil makan snack akhirnya membuka suara.

Setelah mengucapkan apa yang dipikirkannya, Murasakibara bangkit dari duduknya lalu pergi begitu saja ke hutan dimana teman-temannya pergi tadi.

"Tunggu. Atsushi-kun. Kamu tidak bisa memcari mereka sendirian. Nanti kalau kamu tersesat bagaimana?"

Mendengar perkataan Tetsuna, Murasakibara sempat berhenti berjalan. Tanpa menoleh Murasakibara menjawab "Kalau begitu Kuroko-san ikut saja" Lalu Murasakibara jalan kembali ke hutan.

Sempat terdiam sejenak, akhirnya Tetsuna mengikuti Murasakibara masuk ke hutan. Tapi sebelum itu, Tetsuna membalikkan badannya lalhu menatap Tanaka. "Tanaka-san, tolong jaga tenda, ya. Saya dan Atsushi-kun akan mencari anak-anak"

"Ha'i. Kalau ada apa-apa, mohon menghubungi saya, Kuroko-san" Tetsuna mengangguk.

Sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan, Tetsuna sempat mendengar gumaman Tanaka "Semoga Kami-sama selalu melindungi mereka.

 **-Kembali ke tempat kejadian-**

DOORRR...

Saat suara tembakan terdengar , Akashi mencoba melindungi Aomine dan Midorima sedangkan Kuroko kabur mencari persembunyian bersama Kise. Tapi naas, Akashi dan Kuroko yang mencoba melindungi teman-temannya malah tertembak. Akashi tertembak dibagian perut sedangkan Kuroko dibagian bahu. Akhirnya anak-anak itu berhasil bersembunyi di balik batu-batuan yang besar. Tiga penjahat itu sedang berusaha mencari mereka tetapi tidak ditemukan.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya salah satu penjahar -bisa dibilang bosnya- bernama Hanamiya Makoto

"Ada anak kecil. Anak kecil melihat kita." jawab Haizaki Shogou, salah satu penjahat yang menembak Kisedai

"Apa ada orang dewasa bersama mereka?" tanya Hanamiya lagi

"Tidak, hanya 5 orang anak"

"Sial, mana wajah seorang teman kita ketahuan waktu merampok bank." penjahat terakhir mengintrupsi, yaitu Imayoshi Shouichi.

"Kupikir jika membereskan mereka "dia" dan menyembunyikannya disini kita tak akan ketahuan. Tapi sekarang ada anak kecil" kata Haizaki.

"Hei, jangan mengobrol saja. Cepat cari anak-anak itu!" perintah Hanamiya

"Sial, kemana perginya anak-anak sialan itu.." umpat Haizaki

"Hei, kalau ketemu, mau diapakan anak-anak itu?" tanya Imayoshi penasaran.

"Bodoh! sudah jelas, kan? Kita tidurkan mereka selamanya didalam gua yang gelap ini... Kita lubangi ke 5 anak itu. Untuk sementara kita cari ke pintu masuk. Anak kecil mudah dikejar. Cari disekitar sini dulu sebentar" penjelasan sekaligus perintah panjang lebar dari Hanamiya yang direspon mengangguk oleh anak buahnya. Akhirnya mereka pergi.

Tanpa sepengatuan mereka, kelompok Kisedai yang daritadi bersembunyi sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan para penjahat itu, mereka sangat ketakutan. Malah ada yang sudah mulai menangis, seperti Kise Ryouta.

"Ba-bagaimana kiat keluar dari sini-ssu? Kalau kita keluar sekarang, mungkin kita akan tertangkap." tanya Kise Ryouta yang suaranya mulai serak karena menahan tangis.

"Aku juga tidak tau-nanodayo" jawab Midorima Shintarou

" Apa kalian punya rencana?" -Aomine

"Kenapa tidak Aominecchi saja yang berfikir?"

"Tidak bisa-nanodayo. Kan Aomine itu bodoh"

"Oi...!" ternyata Aomine mulai kesal dibilang bodoh.

Tanpa mereka sadari, 2 anak yang lain -yang sedang terluka- hanya bisa speecless melihat tingkah mereka. Walaupun dalam keadaaan genting, mereka masih bisa bertengkar. Tapi apa yang dilakukan oleh Akashi dan Kuroko? Ternyata mereka sedang memberika pertolongan pertama untuk luka yang mereka derita -atau lebih tepatnya hanya Kuroko yang memberika pertolongan pertama karena kondisi Akashi yang tidak memungkinkan-

"Aku sudah memberika pertolongan pertama untuk lukamu, Akashi-kun."

"Bagaimana lukamu, Tetsuya?"

"Lukalu tidak begitu parah. Hanya saja mungkin setelah kita keluar dari gua ini kita harus ke rumah sakit karena luka Akashi-kun lumayan parah"

"Jangan khawatir, Tetsuya. Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, kenapa kamu tidak memakai perban khususmu saja?"

"Perban itu hanya bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit, Akashi-kun. Itupun hanya sebentar"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga sudah menggunakannya kok. Akashi-kun jangan khawatir,ya." Kuroko tersenyum tipis kepada Akashi yang sukses membuat Akashi blushing walaupun samar " _Tetsuya kalau tersenyum manis sekali"_ batin Akashi. (Jangan harap fanfic ini menjadi fanfic yaoi ya :v)

Lalu Akashi dan Kuroko kembali memfokuskan diri mendengar percakapan teman-temannya. Sejenak Kuroko memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari gua itu sebelum penjahat-penjahat itu menemukan mereka. " _Sepertinya aku mendapat ide yang bagus"_ batin Kuroko. Kuroko celingak-celinguk melihat apakah ada penjahat. " _Syukurlah tidak ada. Aku harus memulainya sekarang"_ batin Kuroko lagi

Akashi yang bingung melihat tingkah Kuroko ingin bertanya tapi diurungkan niatnya karena Kuroko sudah tidak ada disampingnya. " _Selalu saja menghilang"_ batin Akashi. Tak lama kemudian, Kuroko kembali disamping Akashi. Kuroko mulai berdiskusi tentang rencana yang dia pikirkan.

"Akashi-kun" panggil Kuroko

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Aku ingin berdiskusi sebentar dengan Akashi-kun"

Lalu mereka larut dalam diskusi mereka sampai tidak sadar kalau mereka diperhatikan oleh teman-temannya. Karena lelah menunggu akhirnya Midorima memecah keheningan yang terjadi antara mereka bertiga dan bertanya kepada Akashi

"Akashi, apa lukamu baik-baik saja."

Akashi dan Kuroko yang daritadi sedang asyik akhirnya menoleh ke sumber suara

"Aku baik-baik saja Shintarou. Terimakasih sudah khawatir."

"A-aku bukannya khawatir-nanodayo." Heh Tsunderenya mulai lagi -_-

"Akashicchi, kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih? Diskusi tidak ajak-ajak" kali ini Kise Ryouta mengintrupsi

"Tetsuya sedang membicarakan rencana untuk keluar dari sini. Tapi dia masih ragu mangkanya dia tanya padaku. Iya kan,Tetsuya?" Tetsuya mengangguk

"Kau sudah punya rencana, Tetsu?"

"Iya, Aomine-kun. Tapi, kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini karena pasti penjahat itu akan menangkap kita."

"Lalu...

"Tadi aku sudah memasang alat pemancar pelacak jejak ini" Kuroko menunjukkan benda bulat kecil kepada teman-temannya. "Kita sudah lama berada disini. Pasti Ibuku akan mencariku. Kemungkinan mereka pasti mencari kita sampai ke gua ini. Kita harus memberitahu mereka untuk tidak memasuki gua ini lebih jauh lagi."

"Bagaimana cara memberitahu mereka, Kurokocchi?"

"Aku sudah meletakkan alat ini ke bebatuan yang ada ditempat kita agar membentuk nomer telepon"

"Nomer telepon? Emang kau punya alat itu berapa banyak-nanodayo?"

"Hanya sedikit, Midorima-kun" Kuroko mengambil kacamata dari dalam sakunya

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu punya alat radar dari kacamata itu, Tetsuya."

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja, Akashi-kun" jeda sejenak "Nah, jika lingkup penerimaannya diperkecil" Kuroko memencet tombol yang ada di ujung kacamata itu "Lihatlah"

Teman-temannya sangat terkejut melihat radar itu. Ternyara radar itu menunjukkan pemancar yang membentuk nomer "110"

"Wah, Kurokocchi pintar sekali"

"Itu kan nomer polisi kan Tetsu?"

"Benar sekali, Aomine-kun"

"Lalu bagaiman dengan ibumu, Tetsuya?"

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Benar, Midorima-kun. Ibuku mempunyai alat yang sama. Bisa dibilang Ibuku yang membuatnya." Kuroko tersenyum tipis

"Aku lupa kalau ibumu seorang ilmuwan-nanodayo"

"Lalu kita ngapain lagi, Tetsu?"

"Mungkin kita harus masuk lebih jauh ke gua ini, Aomine-kun"

"Oi oi nanti kalau kita tersesat, gimana?"

"Kalau itu kamu tidak perlu khawatir, Daiki"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Tunggu sebentar." Tetsuya terdiam sejenak "Aomine-kun boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Minta tolong apa, Tetsu?"

"Tolong gendong Akashi-kun..." permintaan Kuroko dipotong langsung oleh Aomine

"HAH?! Apa maksud..." "Aomine-kun!" Kuroko membentak Aomine. heh sepertinya Kuroko mulai kesal perkataannya dipotong oleh Aomine. Kuroko menghela napas "Maaf Aomine-kun. Jangan memotong pembicaraanku. Tolong gendong Akashi-kun karena tidak mungkin dia berjalan karena takut lukanya terbuka. Napas Akashi-kun juga mulai tersengal-sengal. Apa kau tega melihat Akashi-kun seperti itu?" Kuroko menunjuk ke arah Akashi. Aomine mengikuti arah tunjuk tersebut dan menemukan Akashi yang sedang kesakitan.

Akhirnya Aomine pasrah "Baiklah. Maaf soal tadi Tetsu."

"Daijoubu desu, Aomine-kun"

Akhirnya mereka mengambil keputusan untuk memasuki gua itu lebih jauh.

Saat kelompok Kisedai sedang berpetualang, kelompok penjahat itu sedang kesal karena tidak menemukan kelompok Kisedai (Oke kita skip aja pembicaraan mereka karena author tidak punya ide lagi :v)

Mari kita beralih ke luar gua. Ada seorang anak dan seorang orang dewasa sedang di pintu masuk gua tersebut

"Kuroko-san, lihat" Murasakibara menunjuk kumpulan kayu-kayu kering

"Berarti mereka benar-benar memasuki gua ini, Atsushi-kun"

"Kita masuk saja Kuroko-san"

"Baiklah"

Mereka masuk ke dalam gua itu. Tetsuna sedang celingak-celinguk mencari alat pelacak yang diterima oleh kacamata -sama seperti punya Tetsuya-

"Tunggu sebentar, Atsushi-kun"

Murasakibara menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa Kuroko-san?"

"Kita mendapatkan pesan dari Tetsu-kun."

"Pesan? Pesan apa Kuroko-san?"

"Lihatlah." Tetsuna menyerahkan kacamatannya kepada Murasakibara

"I-ini kan... 110? Kita disuruh menghubungi polisi?"

"Berarti mereka sedang dalam bahaya. Atsushi-kun, sebaiknya kita hubungi polisi sekarang."

"Baiklah Kuroko-san" Mereka keluar dari gua itu untuk menghubungi polisi

" _Tapi, kamu memberikan pesan ini bukan semata-mata hanya untuk menghubungi saja kan, Tetsu-kun? Jangan-jangan... "_ batin Tetsuna

 **-Skip ke tempat Kisedai-**

Mari kita lihat keadaan kelompok Kisedai. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan mengikuti gua tersebut. Tetapi, kondisi Akashi sepertinya makin memburuk. Itu yang dirasakan Kuroko sedaritadi.

" _Bahuku sakit sekali. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menggerakkan tangan kananku. Mungkin kalau dilihat perbannya akan berubah warna menjadi merah. Tapi, aku harus menahannya. Kondisiku masih lebih baik daripada Akashi-kun. Aku tidak boleh membuat semuanya khawatir."_ batin Kuroko

"Akashi-kun, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko yang sangat mengkhawatirkan Akashi "Wajahmu sangat pucat"

"A-aku baik-baik saja Tetsuya. Y-yang lebih penting, bagaimana kondisimu? Wajahmu berkeringat terlalu banyak"

"A-aku...

"Apa kita perlu beristirahat?"

"Jangan Akashi-kun."

Tiba-tiba, Kise menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu, dia melihat kondisi AkaKuro yang lumayan mengkhawatirkan. Kise menangis.

"Ini semua salahku-ssu. Seandainya aku tidak memaksa masuk ke gua ini, Kuroko-cchi dan Akashi-cchi tidak akan terluka seperti ini" suara Kise mulai bergetar

"Oi, Kise. Ini bukan salahmu. Kita menemukan gua ini. Jadi, tidak sepenuhnya salahmu.

"Tapi, Aomine-cchi..."

"Jangan menyalahkan diri kalian sendiri..."-Akashi sambil tersenyum

"Bukannya kita bisa memecahkan kasus pembunuhan misterius ini karena masuk ke gua ini?" Kuroko melanjutkan kata-kata yang diberikan Akashi "Ayo, kita harus segera keluar dari sini agar kita bisa segera makan barbeque yang disiapkan Ibuku, Tanaka-san dan Murasakibara-kun" Yang lainnya mengangguk mengerti. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kembali.

"Tidak mungkin-ssu. Jalannya terbagi 2. Bagaimana ini?" Kise melihat 2 lorong dihadapannya

"Gimana kalau diundi saja?"-Aomine

"Tunggu sebentar-nanodayo"

"Midorima-kun, tolong letakkan senter jammu ke jalan kiri."

"Kau yakin? Apa alasanmu Kuroko?"

"Salah satu dari mereka pasti pintar, Shintarou. Kau ingat mereka itu perampok bank." Kali ini Akashi yang menjawab

"Benar juga-nanodayo"

Mereka mengambil jalan yang kiri dan meletakkan jam senternya

 **-Tidak lama kemudian-**

"Oi. Jalannya bercabang" -Imayoshi

"Sial. Mereka pilih yang mana?" -Haizaki

"Hei, apa itu yang ada dijalan kiri. Ada yang bercahaya." -Imayoshi

"Berarti meraka melewati jalan ini"-Haizaki

"Itu hanya tipuan." -Hanamiya

"Apa maksudmu?"-Haizaki

"Pikirlah baik-baik. Mana mungkin anak kecil secara tidak sadar telah menjatuhkan benda yang bercahaya. Apalagi, jam tangannya terikat dengan rapih. Dengan kata lain, mereka berpura-pura lewat jalan kanan, padahal mereka lewat jalan kanan" jelas Hanamiya panjang lebar

"Sial, mereka mengejek kita" umpat Haizaki

"Aku semakin ingin tahu wajah mereka berlima"-Imayoshi

"Ya... Wajah yang penuh ketakutan akan kematian" Hanamiya menujukkan seringai kejamnya.

-Kembali ke Kisedai-

"Oi, Tetsu, bagaimana kalau mereka berpencar dan menuju jalan ini?"

"Tidak mungkin, Aomine-kun. Berarti mereka cari mati karena tidak bisa menghubungi satu sama lain." jawab Kuroko tanpa ekspresi

"Kuroko-cchi masih saja tenang ya padahal lagi genting begini."

"Kalau menghadapi situsasi genting memang harus berpikir tenang, Kise-kun."

"Hei, lihat ini-nanodayo." Mereka melihat arah yang ditunjuk Midorima. "Bukannya ini ikan air tawar?"

"Apa dia tersesat-ssu?"

"Mungkin saja, Kise-kun. Kalalu kita mengikuti aliran air ini..."

"Mungkin kita bisa keluar/-ssu" jawab Kise dan Aomine serentak. Kuroko tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kembali

-Kembali ke penjahat-

Setelah mereka memilih lorong yang berbeda dengan Kisedai, mereka malah menemukan jalan buntu. Mereka sangat murka dan bos mereka menyuruh untuk kembali ke tempat semula dan segera menemukan Kisedai lalu membunuhnya.

-Kembali ke Kisedai-

Kelompok kisedai malah ketemu jalan buntu yang ada air terjun kecil yang dilewati ikan tadi

"Ini tidak mungkin-ssu. Jalannya buntu, Kuroko-cchi."

"Apa kita kita bisa keluar dari sini sampe mati?" -Aomine

"Jangan kecewa dulu. Lihatlah." Akashi menemukan akar pohon di langit-langit gua itu. "Ini menunjukkan permukaan tanahnya dekat. Sebentar lagi kita akan keluar dari sini." jelas Akashi

"Tapi, tidak ada jalan-nanodayo" Midorima sedang melihat apakah ada jalan keluar

"Itu apa?" Kise melihat batu berbentuk telur "Wah, jalannya bercabang menjadi lima"

"Mungkin salah satu jalan itu adalah jalan keluar" Kuroko menjelaskan

" _Tapi, tidak mungkin batu itu ada di atas batu karang dengan sendirinya. Mungkin ada orang yang sengaja meletakkannya. Tapi untuk apa?"_ batin Kuroko

"Lihat ini-nanodayo. Di batu karang ini ada huruf yang terukir"

Eh?!

"Orang yang tersesat dalam kegelapan, ikutilah jalan naga. Maka cahaya kebahagiaan akan menyinari" lanjut Midorima

" _Orang yang tersesat dalam gelap?"_ batin Akashi

"Tulisannya hampir sama kayak yang di pintu masuk" jelas Kise

Saat Kise sedang celingak-celinguk, dia melihat banyak sekali kelelawar lalu menyerang mereka. Dengan tidak sengaja, Kise berteriak ketakutan dan terdengar di telinga penjahat itu

"Tenanglah semuanya" Kuroko melempar baru se sembarang tempat. Kelelalwar itu berkumpul mengikuti sumber suara

"Oi Kise, jangan aneh-aneh dong." Bentak Aomine

"Justru kita harus berterimakasih kepada Ryouta. Kelelawar gua cuma hidup di kedalaman 300 meter dari pintu gua."

"Dengan kata lain pintu keluar yang kita tuju sudah dekat." Lanjut Kuroko

Aomine dan Kise sangat senang mendengar perkataan Kuroko tadi.

"Tapi masalahnya dimana jalan keluarnya ? Kalau menurut analisisku benar, jalan naga adalah jalan keluarnya. Gawat, pandanganku semakin kabur. Kata kunci yang membingungkan adalah "To" dan "jalan naga" yang terukir pada batu yang ada di pintu masuk. To... Naga... Telur..."

Akhirnya Akashi menenukan jawabannya. Saat ingin menunjukkan jalan keluar kepada teman-temannya, tiba-tiba Akashi pingsan.

"A-akashi-kun bertahanlah" wajah tanpa ekspresi Kuroko berubah

"Gawat-nanodayo. Darahnya banyak keluar" Mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki

"Mereka mendekat-ssu. Bagaimana ini?"

Apakah penjahat itu bertemu dengan Kisedai? Atau Kisedai berhasil bersembunyi?

" _TO BE CONTINUE"_

* * *

Doumo minna-san Kirigaya Shiina kembali mengupdate chapter 2 fanfic Detective boys. Adakah yang menunggu update fanfic ini? Wah... Gak nyangka ada yang mau review bahkan ada yang favorite/follow FF ini... Arigatou gozaimasu...

Ok mau balas review dulu

Dhia484 :Arigatou gozaimasu... Chapter 2 udah update semoga suka

Zheend :Ini sudah dilanjut semoga suka. Udah kejawabkan siapa penjahatnya

AliciaSweetz :Aku emang terinspirasi dari Detective conan. Kasusnya juga sama kayak detective conan cuma agak sedikit berbeda. Chapter 2 udah update semoga suka

Kakoii :Maaf ya tidak bisa update cepat. Maunya sih begitu tapi apadaya dari hari Senin sampe Jumat kemarin aku lagi UKK. Tapi ini udah update kok semoga suka...

Sudah balas review. Arigatou yang sudah fav/follow FF ini

RnR Please...

Jaa ne

Kirigaya Shiina


	3. Chapter 3

Title :Detective Boys

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalau cerita ini baru milik saya

Rate : T

Warning :OOC, OC ,adegan berdarah (?), typo, gaje, absurd, dan lain lain

* * *

Situasi di gua saat ini sedang genting. Para penjahat tersebut sedang mengejar Kisedai. Karena panik, akhirnya Kisedai bersembunyi di salah satu lorong gua tersebut yang ternyata jalan buntu. Salah satu penjahat -Haizaki- sedang berjaga jaga di batu berbentuk telur tersebut dengan harapan agar menemukan Kisedai.

"Kok dia bergerak sama sekali, sih?" -Aomine

"Padahal kalau dia lengah, kita punya kesempatan untuk kabur-ssu" jawab Kise

"Kita tidak bisa menunggu selama itu. Dia pasti tidak akan lengah. Kita harus segera keluar dari sini dan membawa Akashi-kun ke rumah sakit" lanjut Kuroko

"Tapi kita tidak tau diantara 5 cabang itu yang mana jalan keluarnya-nanodayo" -Midorima

"Pokonya kita harus cari jalan keluarnya dulu seperti yang Akashi-cchi bilang-ssu"

"Kau benar, Kise"

Saat Kise sedang mengobrol dengan Aomine, Kuroko sedang menggambar sketsa ke 5 lorong gua tersebut.

"Lihat ini, minna-san." yang lain menoleh ke arah asal suara. "Aku sudah menggambar sketsanya. Orang itu menjaga di batu itu. Dan kita ada di jalan nomer 4." Kuroko memberi nomer pada gambarnya. "Karena disini jalan buntu, berarti ada 4 jalan yang salah satunya adalah jalan naga.

Midorima, Kise dan Aomine sedang memikirkan jalan keluarnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Huruf awal Dragon kan D, kan?" tanya Aomine entah kepada siapa

"D adalah huruf keempat dalam alfabet. Berarti jalan keempat merupakan jalan naga-ssu" jawab Kise

"Jalan keempat adalah jalan dimana kita sekarang, Kise. Ini jalan buntu-nanodayo"

"Benar juga..." wajah Kise langsung murung

"Oh iya. Tadi Akashi membisikkan sesuatu dibelakangku"-Aomine

"Eh?"

"Dia bilang kata kuncinya adalah huruf TO, NAGA, dan TELUR..."

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI-NANODAYO?" bentak Midorima.

Karena bentakkan Midorima, Kisedai jadi ketahuan oleh Haizaki. Dia semakin mendekat ke arah Kisedai. Tiba-tiba...

"Hei, sudah kubilang jaga dengan baik."bentak Hanamiya

"Sudah temukan anak-anak itu?" tanya Haizaki

"Belum, jalan yang pertama buntu" jawab Imayoshi

"Tenang saja masih ada 4 jalan pasti akan tertangkap. Jaga jalannya dengan baik. Mungkin anak-anak itu akan kembali!" perintah Hanamiya

Kisedai menghembuskan nafas karena lega tidak ketahuan. Kemudian mereka kembali berdiskusi.

"Pokoknya kata kuncinya adalah TO, NAGA, dan TELUR." -Midorima

"Nggak ngerti"-Aomine

"Kalau naga adalah ular, berati makanan kesukaannya adalah telur-ssu" Kise memberikan pendapat.

"Ular?"

"Bibiku yang di desa pernah bilang. Dia cerita banyak pada tahun ular" lanjut Kise

Midorima berpikir sejenak. "Pasti itu..."

"Eh?"

"To, Naga, dan Telur adalah kata kunci yang menunjukkan dua belas Shio-nanodayo"

Lanjut Midorima

"Midorima-cchi, pikiranmu tidak jauh-jauh dari ramalan,ya?"

"Berisik kau. Kise"

"Itu tidak menujukkan dua belas Shio, Midorima-kun." yang lain menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Kuroko yang sedang memegangi bahunya yang berkedut nyeri."Menurutku itu menunjukkan Shogi."

"Eh?"

"Kalau menunjukkan 12 Shio, arti kata TO akan bertumpuk. Pokonya begitu." jeda sejenak. "Menurutku, jika maksudnya telur adalah OjiYaki (pangeran dadar) mungkin maksudnya Pion Raja. Dibelakang pion prajurit tertulis "TO" dan dibelakang benteng tertulis Ryuoo (Raja naga)"

"Eh?"

"Pion raja-ssu?" Kise bingung dengan penjelasan Kuroko

"Pion raja digunakan pemain pada waktu menunjuk pion Jendral-nanodayo"jawab Midorima

"Jalan didepan KEIMA adalah jalan HISHA. Dengan kata lain, jika telur menunjukkan posisi raja, maka lima jalan itu jika diurutkan dari atas menjadi KINSHO, GINSHO, KEIMA, dan KYOSHA..." saat Kuroko menjelaskan, Midorima memotong pembicaraan Kuroko

"Berarti jalan naganya ada di depan lubang ini-nanodayo. Benar kan, Kuroko?" Kuroko mengangguk

"Tapi gimana,nih? Kalau mau kejalan itu kita harus melewati orang itu."-Aomine

"Aku punya rencana. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian dia, dan kalian segera lari."

"Tapi, Kuroko-cchi..."

"Tenang saja Kise-kun. Aku juga akan lari dibelakang kalian."

Lalu ditangan Kuroko tiba-tiba ada busur panah. Dan Kuroko sedang mengambil ancang-ancang akan menembak ke arah orang itu.

"Eh?" mereka kaget setengah mati melihat apa yang terjadi

"Saat aku hitung sampai 3, kalian harus lari sekencang mungkin."

"Baiklah, Tetsu" lalu Kuroko mulai menghitung "Satu... Dua... Tiga." Kuroko menembakkan panah itu kearah orang itu. Dan... Panah itu mengenai tangan Haizaki. Dan Haizaki mengerang kesakitan "ARRGGHHH!"

"Hebat..." puji Aomine

"Sekarang waktunya..."

Kisedai (kecuali Kuroko) lari sekencang mungkin menuju jalan itu.

"Kuroko-cchi, kau juga ikut.."

"Aku akan menyusul, Kise-kun..."

"Tapi..

"CEPATLAH!" bentak Kuroko dan akhirnya dituruti oleh Kisedai

Lalu, teman-teman Haizaki datang dan melihat tangan Haizaki berdarah. Lalu mereka mengerjar Kisedai.

Saat sedang lari, tiba-tiba Aomine jatuh tertembak di kakinya oleh Hanamiya sehingga Akashi jatuh dan menjadi sandera.

"Lepaskan Akashi-cchi"

"Kemarilah anak-anak. Kalau tidak, kepala anak ini akan berlubang." perintah Hanamiya.

Saat Kisedai jalan untuk menyerahkan diri, Tiba-tiba ada 2 buah panah yang melesat dan mendarat didepan mereka. Tidak sampai situ saja, tiba-tiba ada hawa dingin dan batu-batunya menjadi beku. Dan munculnya seorang anak laki-laki yaitu Kuroko yang sudah bersiap menembak panahnya lagi. Di anak panah tersebut ada cahaya yang menyebabkan hawa dingin tersebut

"Lepaskan anak itu. Kalau tidak aku akan menembak panah ini dan membuat kepalamu menjadi berlubang dan membeku!" pinta-atau lebih tepatnya mengancam- Kuroko. Matanya berkilat marah seakan-akan ingin membunuh para penjahat itu. Akhirnya Hanamiya melepaskan Akashi. Kisedai langsung menghampiri Akashi dan menggendongnya.

" _Wah Kuroko/Kuroko-cchi/Tetsu seram kalau sedang marah"_ batin Kisedai-minus Kuroko dan Akashi

Lalu tiba-tiba ada sorotan lampu dan ada kelompok Polisi yang sedang mengepung pintu gua tersebut

"Ini polisi. Kalian sudah dikepung. Buang senjata kalian dan menyerahlah." kata Inspektur Polisi tersebut. Dan 2 anak buah polisi yang lain sudah menangkap Imayoshi dan Haizaki. Akhirnya Hanamiya menyerahkan diri.

Dan akhirnya ketiga perampok itu ditangkap. Ekspedisi Kisedai di gua Stalaktit berakhir. Yang menghubungi polisi adalah Tetsuna dan Murasakibara. Setelah mengetahui pesan yang ditinggalkan Kuroko, mereka menanyakan pintu keluar lain di gua tersebut pada penduduk setempat dan tiba tepat waktu. Menurut penduduk sekitar, teka-teki tersebut sudah ada sejak dulu dan tidak diketahui siapa yang membuatnya. Sambil mendengarkan cerita itu, Akashi dibawa kerumah sakit.

"Apa? Operasi? Bukan luka biasa?" Tanaka kaget saat Tetsuna bilang Akashi harus dioperasi

"Akashi-kun terkena luka tembak. Peluru bersarang di bagian perut sebelah kanan, pelurunya menembus, banyak mengeluarkan darah dan kemungkinan berakibat pendarahan di bagian ginjal. Kondisi Akashi-kun sangat kritis." kata seorang gadis misterius yang Tanaka sendiri tidak tau sejak kapan dia ada di samping Tetsuna

"Ano... Kamu siapa?" -tanya Tanaka

"Maaf lancang. Nama saya Kirigaya Shiina. Saya sepupunya Tetsuya"

"Oh... Maaf sejak kapan kamu disini?"

"Saya tadi dihubungi oleh Tetsuna Obaa-san kalau saya disuruh kerumah sakit ini

Dokter dan suster sedang membawa Akashi dengan buru-buru ke ruang operasi.

"Akashi-kun bertahanlah..." Kuroko dalam kondisi panik.

"Tetsuya..." Shiina melihat Kuroko dengan pandangan sendu " _Baru pertama kali aku lihat Tetsuya sekhawatir ini. Apa anak bernama Akashi itu sangat berarti untuk Tetsuya?"_ batin Shiina

"Gawat, dokter. Persediaan darah yang sama dengan golongan darah anak ini sudah dipakai operasi sebelumnya. Tidak ada stok lagi." jelas salah satu suster

"Tidak mungkin. Kalau pesan di bank darah sekarang tidak akan sempat." kata dokter tersebut. "Apakah tidak ada keluarga pasien disini?" tanya dokter

"Keluarganya sedang keluar negeri, dok. Mereka baru pulang besok." jawab Tanaka

"Ambil darah saya saja, Dok. Golongan darah saya sama dengan anak ini." Shiina mengajukan diri sebagai pendonor untuk Akashi.

"Shii-nee"

Shiina mengusap kepala Tetsuya untuk menenangkan anak itu. "Tenang saja, sayang. Shii-nee pasti akan menyelamatkan Akashi-kun"

"Arigatou, Shii-nee" lalu Tetsuya memeluk Shiina dengan erat

"Baiklah. Mohon ikut saya ke laboratorium" kata suster

"Baiklah"

Suasana di depan ruang operasi sangat sunyi. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Sekarang pikiran mereka sedang kalut akan kondisi Akashi. Tak lama kemudian, Shiina kembali dengan wajah yang agak pucat.

"Shii-nee baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko khawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya. Hanya sedikit pusing karena darah yang diambil cukup banyak.

"Kalau begitu kamu tidur saja, Shii-chan." saran Tetsuna

"Baiklah Obaa-san." Lalu Shiina tertidur

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya operasinya berjalan dengan lancar dan Akashi sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan.

Keesokkan harinya, di sebuah ruang rawat inap, seorang anak berambut merah sedang tertidur. Tak lama kemudian, Dia mulai sadar.

" _Tampaknya aku masih hidup."_ batin Akashi. Saat mencoba untuk duduk, perutnya berkedut nyeri " _Keras kepala juga aku"_ Akashi mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan dan menemukan seorang anak berambut biru muda tertidur di samping tempat tidur dan seorang gadis yang tertidur di sofa yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

" _Siapa dia?"_ Saat mencoba turun dari tempat tidur, tiba-tiba Kuroko terbangun.

"Syukurlah Akashi-kun sudah sadar..." Kuroko sangat lega Akashi sudah sadar

"Ohayou, Tetsuya." sapa Akashi

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya heran siapa dia?" tanya Akashi sambil menunjuk kearah sofa

"Oh.. Itu Shii-nee.."

"Shii-nee?" Akashi bingung

"Shiina-oneesan, Akashi-kun. Kirigaya Shiina-san. Kakak sepupuku, Kayaknya Akashi-kun sudah pernah ketemu Shii-ne deh."

"Eh?" Akashi berpikir sejenak "Oh iya aku baru ingat. Waktu aku kerumahmu ada Shiina-san ya..."

Shiina yang terusik ketenangannya akhirnya terbangun dan menemukan 2 anak kecil yang sedang mengobrol

"Ohayou, Nee-san" sapa Kuroko

"Ohayou, Tetsuya." sapa Shiina yang masih setengah sadar

"Ada apa, Nee-san?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memanggil dokter dulu." lalu Shiina keluar kamar untuk memanggil dokter. Tak lama kemudian, Shiina datang bersama dokter yang menangani Akashi.

"Kondisi Akashi-kun sudah mulai membaik, tapi perkiraan saya Akashi-kun baru boleh pulang sekitar 10 hari lagi."

"10 hari? Apa tidak kelamaan Dok?" tanya Akashi yang kaget tapi mampu menyembunyikannya

"Jika pasca operasi memang pemulihannya agak lama. Apalagi kamu kena tembak dan kondisimu cukup parah."

"Sudahlah, Akashi-kun. Kalau kamu terus istirahat makin cepat keluar dari rumah sakit kok."

"Baiklah." akhirnya Akashi pasrah

Setelah 10 hari, kondisi Akashi sudah membaik dan boleh pulang. Tetapi dirumah, Akashi masih harus istirahat. Setiap pulang sekolah, Kuroko selalu datang hanya sekedar menjenguk Akashi. Setelah benar-benar pulih, baru Akashi kembali ke sekolah seperti biasa.

Saat pulang sekolah, Kisedai pulang bersama dan berpisah karena arah rumah yang berbeda. Tinggal Akashi dan Kuroko yang memang mereka tetangga. Kuroko menemukan Akashi yang sedang melamun-mungkin lebih tepatnya memikirkan sesuatu-

"Akashi-kun?"

"Ah?!" Akashi kaget saat Kuroko memanggilnya "Kenapa, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak" lalu keadaan sunyi kembali sampai tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di rumah Kuroko.

"Kita sudah sampai, Akashi-kun"

"Baiklah, sampai besok, Tetsuya."

"Sampai besok, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya masuk kerumahnya dan Akashi-kun jalan kembali. Jarak rumah Kuroko dan Akashi hanya dipisahkan 2 rumah saja

"Aku jadi teringat perkataan Daiki tempo hari" gumamnya

"Oi Akashi, kau tau Tetsu sangat keren loh waktu mau menyelamatkan kita. Tiba-tiba ditangannya ada busur panah yang entah sejak kapan ada. Dan dia bisa menembak panah tersebut meski jaraknya sangat jauh. Trus saat mau keluar dari gua, dia menembak panah lagi tapi ada hawa dinginnya. Pokoknya Tetsu sangat keren." Saat Aomine menceritakan hal itu matanya terus memancarkan binar senang.

"Panah yang tiba-tiba muncul? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya."

" _Siapa sebenarnya kau, Tetsuya?"_ batinnya

" _TO BE CONTINUE"_

* * *

Yosh update chapter 3. Maaf atas keterlambatannya karena keasyikan main game "Dragon Nest "sampai lupa klo ada fanfic yang harus update. Hehehe... :D mungkin ada yang lagi main game itu? :v

Oh iya, saya masukan OC dengan nama saya sendiri ^_^ mungkin ada beberapa OC untuk pelengkap. Tapi untuk Kirigaya Shiina, dia akan mendukung jalannnya FF ini

Genrenya mungkin dirubah ada Fantasinya mulai chapter depan... Arigatou yang sudah review

Oh iya, ada yang heran ceritanya mirip Detective Conan? Memang saya mengambil kasus pertama ini dari Detective Conan. Entah kenapa ingin saja. Untuk chapter depan agak lebih ke genre Fantasi ^_^. Mungkin ada kasus yang mengambil cerita Conan lagi :v

Ok segitu aja curcolnya

RnR Please...

Jaa ne

Kirigaya Shiina


	4. Chapter 4

Title :Detective Boys

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalau cerita ini baru milik saya

Rate : T

Warning :OOC, OC adegan berdarah (?), typo, gaje, absurd, dan lain lain

* * *

"Okaa-san." panggil Tetsuya. Tetsuna pun menoleh ke arah putra kesayangannya.

"Kenapa, sayang?"

Saat ini pasangan ibu dan anak tersebut sedang menyiapkan makan malam bersama. Kebetulan Tetsuna sedang libur jadi bisa berduaan dengan anaknya karena jarang sekali Tetsuna bisa mengambil libur

"Hmm? Kamu kenapa, Tetsu-kun?" Tetsuna bingun karena daritadi Tetsuya hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Apa yang aku lakukan waktu itu salah?"

"Apanya?"

"Aku hampir ingin membunuh orang karena sudah melukai Akashi-kun. Apa aku salah?"

"Bukannya kamu ingin menyelamatkannya?" Tetsuna mengelus kepala Tetsuya. "Kan Okaa-san sering bilang, gunakan kekuatanmu untuk menyelamatkan orang."

"Apa Akashi-kun dan yang lain curiga ya? Kalau aku bisa menggunakan sihir?"

"Suatu saat teman-teman kamu akan tau yang sebenarnya kok. Tapi Akashi-kun kan juga penyihir."

"Eh?" Tetsuya sangat bingung dengan ucapan Tetsuna

"Lebih tepatnya sih ada darah penyihir yang mengalir di dirinya."

"Kok bisa? Setau Tetsuya kalau mempunyai darah penyihir..."

"Ibunya seorang penyihir, sayang."

"Eh?"

"Mungkin saja Sei-kun tau tentang penyihir. Kalau dia mencurigai kamu sebagai penyihir mungkin dia akan bertanya kepada ibunya."

"Emang Akashi-kun sudah tau kalau dia mempunyai darah penyihir?"

"Kalau tidak salah Shiori pernah bilang ke Okaa-san kalau dia sudang memberitahu Sei-kun. Tapi, Shiori tidak ingin menjadikan Sei-kun sebagai penyihir."

"Kenapa emangnya, Okaa-san?"

'Banyak alasannya sih. Terutama, karena Masaomi tidak mengijinkannya."

"Oh." Tetsunya mulai mengerti kenapa ibunya sangat tenang. Padahal Tetsuna sering bilang jangan menunjukkan kekuatan se sembarang orang

"Wah, karenya sudah jadi. Sekarang kita makan ya, Tetsu-kun."

"Baiklah, Okaa-san."

Akhirnya mereka makan dengan nikmat.

Sementara di rumah keluarga Akashi

"Okaa-sama, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh, Sei. Memangnya mau tanya apa?"

"Apa Tetsuya seorang penyihir?"

Shiori berpikir sejenak " _Apa aku harus bilang?"_ batin Shiori

"Iya, sayang. Darimana kamu tau?"

"Waktu aku tertembak, Daiki pernah bilang kalau tiba-tiba ada panah di tangan Tetsuya. Dan saat Tetsuya menembakkan panah tersebut, ada hawa dingin yang terasa disana." Akashi diam sejenak "Tapi kenapa Tetsuya menyembunyikkannya?"

"Kamu akan tau alasannya, Sei" Seijuurou tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Arigatou, Okaa-sama"

"Sama-sama. Ya sudah waktunya tidur." Shiori mencium kening Seijuurou "Oyasumi, Sei"

"Oyasumi, Okaa-sama."

Saat Shiori sudah keluar dari kamar anaknya, Shiori langsung menelepon Tetsuna.

"Halo, Tetsuna-san"

"Shiori, ada apa?"

"Apa benar Tetsuya menunjukkan sihirnya didepan teman-temannya?"

"Iya. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi Sei menanyakannya."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Eh?"

"Tadi Tetsu-kun bingung, takut Sei-kun curiga."

"Dan Sei emang curiga."

"Ah, anak itu. Rasa ingin tahu nya tinggi."

"Namanya juga Sei." dan mereka tertawa.

"Tadi Sei juga sempat tanya alasan Tetsuya menyembunyikan identitas sebenarnya."

"Dan kamu bilang?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin Sei tau sendiri." Shiori tersenyum

"Tetsuya sampai berpikiran ingin pindah sekolah, loh."

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu tau kan siapa keluargaku? Kalau sampai ketahuan bisa-bisa Tetsu-kun ditangkap Departement Anti Penyihir lagi. Bukannya sekarang penyihir harus dimusnahkan?"

"Lalu kenapa kamu mengajarkan Tetsuya sihir?"

"Hanya untuk pertahanan diri. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali makhluk supranatural yang menggangu manusia."

"Benar juga. Walaupun aku berhenti dari dunia sihir tapi aku masih merasakan kehadian makhluk supranatural, terutama Demon."

"Kupikir naluri penyihirmu sudah hilang, Shiori."

"Jangan meremehkanku, Tetsuna-san"

Tetsuna tertawa "Gomen,ne."

"Sudah dulu ya Tetsuna-san. Jaa ne"

"Ok. Jaa ne."

Malam itu terlewatkan begitu saja.

Keesokan harinya. Tetsuya sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Kamu tidak berangkat bareng Sei-kun?"

"Tidak, Okaa-san. Aku punya firasat buruk. Kalau kita berangkat bersama, mungkin Demon akan mengincarku. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa apa lagi dengan Akashi-kun."

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan ya." Tetsuna mencium kening Tetsuya.

"Ha'i. Aku berangkat."

Saat sedang jalan, Tetsuya berhenti sejenak di rumah Akashi. Lalu jalan lagi. Jarak dari rumah ke sekolah, Tetsuna membutuhkan waktu 15 menit kalau jalan kaki. Biasanya, Tetsuya akan berangkat bersama Seijuurou, tetapi kali ini Tetsuya merasa "ingin menjauh" dari teman-temannya.

"Ne, Akashi-cchi" sang empu nama pun menoleh "Kuroko-cchi kenapa, sih? Kok kayaknya aku merasa dia ingin menjauhi kita."

"Iya, Akashi. Kan kau tetangganya Tetsu."

"Lalu kalau aku tetangganya kenapa, Daiki?"

"Ya, mungkin saja Tetsu cerita kepadamu apa masalahnya."

" _Dia saja menyembunyikan identitas dia sebenarnya dariku."_ batin Akashi

"Apa Kuro-chin lapar, ya?" Murasakibara memberi pendapat dan mendapatkan tatapan spechless dari teman temannya

"Pikiranmu makanan saja, nanodayo."

"Mungkin Tetsuya mempunyai masalah yang kita sendiri tidak boleh tau."

"Tapi, apa ada hubungannya dengan kita, nanodayo." Midorima menaikan kacamatanya. "Bu-bukannya aku ingin tau ya, nanodayo" Yah tsunderenya kambuh lagi Dasar Tsunderima :v

Saat pulang sekolah tiba, Kisedai bertemu dengan Kuroko yang mau pulang.

"Tetsuya." panggil Akashi

"A-Akahi-kun, minna-san..."

"Kuroko-cchi kenapa menghindar dari kami-ssu?"

"Sudah beberapa hari ini kita tidak pulang bersama, Tetsu"

"A-aku..."

"Ayo kita pulang, Tetsuya"

"Ah... Baiklah." akhirnya Tetsuya menuruti karena tidak bisa menolak perintah Akashi " _Semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk"_ batin Tetsuya

Saat mereka pulang bersama, tiba-tiba atmosfer disana sangat berat seakan-akan terjadi sesuatu.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Penyihir."

"Su-suara itu..." Tetsuya menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan seorang remaja laki-laki berambut hitam dan seorang gadis berambut perak berada diatas gedung

"Ryunosuke-kun..."

"Kau kenal dengannya, Tetsu?"

"Aku merakasakan firasat buruk-ssu"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Ryunosuke-kun?" tanya Tetsuya kepada Ryunosuke

"Apa kau sudah lupa tugasku, Kuroko Tetsuya? Ternyata kau pintar sekali melarikan diri." ucap Ryunosuke sambil tersenyum -atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai-

"Kalau kau ingin bertarung denganku, jangan libatkan mereka."

"Tenang saya, kalau kau mau menurut, mereka tidak akan terluka."

"Apa maksudmu, hah!?" Aomine mulai kesal

Saat Aomine melangkah maju untuk melawan Ryunosuke, tiba-tiba gadis yang bersama Ryunosuke menyerang dengan cara menembak pistol yang dia bawa dan menodongkan mulut pistol itu kepada Aomine dan Aomine langsung pucat.

"Kubilang jangan libatkan mereka!." Kuroko mulai kesal. Kuroko langsung menembakkan panah ke arah tangan gadis itu dan pistol itu langsung jatuh ke jalanan.

"Bukannya anak ini yang mau menyerangku." jawab Ryunosuke dengan tenang.

 **-Sementara dilain tempat tidak jauh dari tempat Kisedai berada-**

"Ne, Shiina-chan. Kenapa langitnya jadi tiba tiba gelap, ya? Dan auranya tidak mengenakkan."

"Kau benar, Sakura" Shiina melihat ke arah langit

Saat ini Shiina dan Sakura sedang pulang bersama. Kebetulan jam pulang dipercepat karena suatu hal.

"Bukannya aura ini mengingatkanmu dengan seseorang, Shiina-chan?"

"Ini sihir milik Tetsuya dan..." kalimat Shiina terputus saat mengingat sesuatu

"Dan...? Seorang agen Departement Anti Penyihir." Shiina diam saja saat Sakura meberikan pendapat

"Kuanggap jawabannya benar, Shiina-chan."

"Aku harus kesana, Sakura. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Tetsuya."

"Biar aku bantu."

"Sepertinya Tetsuya bersama teman-temannya. Bisakah kamu membawa mereka menjauh dari sini?"

"Oke."

Sakura dan Shiina secepat mungkin pergi dari sana untuk ketempat Tetsuya berada.

 **-Back to Kisedai-**

Tetsuya dan Ryunosuke sedang bertarung. Saat ini Tetsuya mengalami luka yang cukup parah karena terus tertembak.

"Seranganmu melemah, Kuroko Tetsuya. Padahal 8 tahun yang lalu kita seimbang. Apa karena ada mereka? Apa kau ingin melindungi mereka?"

Kondisi Tetsuya tidak baik. Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal.

"Atau kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhmu karena tubuhmu yang mengecil, hm?" Ryunosuke menyeringai

Pernyataan itu yang membuat Kisedai kaget. " _Tubuh Kuroko/Kuroko-cchi/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya mengecil?"_ batin Kisedai

"Oh, apa kalian kaget? Teman yang kalian kenal bernama Kuroko Tetsuya sebernarnya..."

"CUKUP!" mata Tetsuya berkilat marah "Kau tidak ada hak untuk memberitahu mereka."

"Bukannya mereka harus tau? Apa kau mau menutupi identitasmu sampai mati, hm?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Tetsuya mulai bersiap menembakkan panahnya lagi. Dengan mengucap matra, anak panahnya mulai mengeluarkan api. Dan Tetsuya menembak panah kearah Ryunosuke. Dan mengenai bahu Ryunosuke.

"Sial!" umpat Ryunosuke.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada peluru yang melesat ke arah Ryunosuke dan melukai gadis yang bersama Ryunosuke yang masih diatas gedung

"ARRGGHHH!" gadis itu berteriak

"Shiro..." panggil Ryunosuke

Gadis yang dipanggil Shiro langsung menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Shiina yang sedang membidik dengan senjata Ultima Ratio Hecate II*

"Shiina..."

"Lama tak bertemu ya, Shiro. Seperti biasa kau selalu mengikuti Ryunosuke."

"Kau juga, Shiina. Selalu menyerang lawan dari belakang."

"Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan saja." Shiina menyeringai

"Shii-nee..."

"Cih, beraninya kau menyerang Tetsuya, Ryunosuke."

"Kirigaya Shiina..."

Dilain keadaan, Kisedai sudah takut setengah mati. Lalu Sakura datang.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Kakak siapa?" tanya Kise

"Aku temannya Shiina. Kita harus menjauh."

"Tapi, Tetsuya..."

"Tenang saja, Shiina-chan dan Tetsu-kun bisa mengatasinya."

"Tapi Tetsu terluka parah.."

"Sudahlah.." akhirnya Sakura sedikit memaksa mereka dan akhirnya dituruti.

"Shiina-chan!" panggil Sakura "Kembalilah dengan selamat."

"Oke." Shiina tersenyum

"Baiklah, sekarang bisakah kita mulai?" ucap Shiina sambil menyeringai

"Tapi, lawanku terlalu lemah." Ryunosuke melirik Tetsuya

"Siapa bilang kau akan melawan Tetsuya.?" Shiina lari menuju sambil mengeluarkan sihir, keluarlah cahaya putih dan membentuk pedang laser. "Lawanmu adalah..." Shiina menghunuskan pedang ke arah Ryunosuke, dan dia tidak bisa menghindar dan menembus dadanya. "...Aku"

"Ryunosuke-kun..." Shiro menghampiri Ryunosuke yang terluka cukup parah

Akibat tusukan pedang tersebut, Ryunosuke mengalami muntah darah yang cukup banyak. Hal itu membuat Shiro marah besar "Aku akan membunuhmu, Kirigaya Shiina."

"Jangan, Shiro. Dia terlalu kuat."

"Tapi, Ryunosuke-kun..."

"Aku mepunyai rencana. Kau terus membidik ke arah Kuroko Tetsuya, lalu..." belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ryunosuke muntah darah lagi.

"Aku mengerti."

Saat Ryunosuke dan Shiro sedang berbicara, Shiina sedang menghampiri Tetsuya yang hampir pingsan.

"Ne..nee-san" panggil Tetsuya terbata-bata

"Ssttt... Jangan bicara lagi" Shiina mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Tetsuya lalu mengeluarkan cahaya untuk menyembuhkan Tetsuya. Dan luka Tetsuya sudah sepenuhnya sembuh

"Arigatou, Nee-san." Tetsuya mendudukan diri dengan sendera batu.

"Tunggulah disini. Aku pasti akan membawamu pulang."

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Nee-san"

"Memaksakan diri?" Shiina tertawa saat mendengarkan perkataan Tetsuya. "Jangan membuatku tertawa, Tetsuya. Bukannya aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi mereka? Meskipun aku lebih sering melawan Ryunosuke, sih."

"Aku akam membantumu."

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Tetsuya."

"Jangan mengikuti perkataanku, Nee-san."

Shiina mengelus kepala Tetsuya. "Daijoubu. Aku pasti akan menang. Tapi, Tetsuya..." Shiina diam sejenak. "Mungkin Shiiro akan menyerangmu. Kau harus hati-hati."

"Ha'i, Nee-san."

Shiina meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih memulihkan diri. Tampaknya, Shiro sudah siap untuk melawan Shiina. Dapat dilihat Shiro sudah memasang kuda-kuda menembak. Shiina mebuat kembali pedang laser yang sama seperti menusuk Ryunosuke.

Bagaimana pertarungan antara Shiina dan Shiro? Liat chapter selanjutnya saja

" _TO BE CONTINUE"_

* * *

Sa minna-san, chapter 4 sudah update. Lagi pengen Update kilat ^_^ .Seperti janji saya chapter ini lebih ke Genre Fantasi (atau Supranatural, ya? -saya pun bingung-). Maaf kalau chapter ini makin gaje (atau mungkin sejak awal FF ini gaje :v)

Oke mau balas review dulu

Untuk ChintyaRosita dan Shizuka :Ini sudah update. Semoga suka :D

Untuk Dhia484 :Wah kamu betul, Tetsu-kun emang bisa sihir. Ini sudah update semoga suka :D

Dan terakhir terima kasih untuk follow dan fovorite FF ini

Akhir kata...

RnR Please...

Jaa ne

Kirigaya Shiina


	5. Chapter 5

Saat ini Shiro dan Shiina sedang bersiap bertarung. Tetapi, tiba-tiba

"Aku ingin membuat peraturan dalam battle ini, Shiina." ucap Shiro yang masih dalam posisi menembak

"Hmm?" gumam Shiina "Apa maksudmu? Ini pertarungan hidup dan mati loh. Jangan bercanda. Shiro."

"Untuk apa aku bercanda? Aku ingin bertarung menggunakan pistol." Shiro memasang senyum remeh kepada Shiina.

"Cih!" hanya umpatan yang bisa Shiina katakan

"Kau takut, hm?"

Lalu, Shiina merubah senjatanya yang semula pedang laser menjadi pistol.

"Berarti kau menerimanya? Baiklah, kita mulai."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Shiro menembak Shiina secara brutal. Shiina berusaha menghindar, tetapi Shiina terkena tembakan juga. Saat Shiina sedang lengah, tiba-tiba Shiro menyerang Tetsuya yang masih memulihkan diri. Dan Tetsuya yang mengetahui Shiro mendekat, Tetsuya membacakan mantra dan muncul penghalang tak kasat mata yang melindungi Tetsuya dari tembakan Shiro yang membabi ada suara tembakan dan berhasil melukai Shiro. Yap, Shiina yang menembak. Shiina mengunci pergerakan Shiro dan menodongkan pistolnya tepat di kepala Shiro.

"Menyerahlah, Shiro!"

"Tidak semudah itu, Kirigaya Shiina."

Tanpa Shiina sadari, Ryunosuke yang sudah pulih menyerang Tetsuya dengan sniper. Saat Shiina menyadarinya, dia berusaha memperingati Tetsuya, tetapi... Tetsuya menghilang.

"Cih. Kemana kau, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya muncul dan bersiap menembakkan panahnya ke Ryunosuke. Tetapi berhasil menghindar.

"Seranganmu melemah, penyihir."

 **-Pindah ke Shiina dan Shiro-**

Shiro tiba-tiba tersenyum mengejek saat melihat Ryunosuke yang berhasil menghindar serangan Tetsuya. Shiina yang melihatnya langsung jengkel

"Apa yang lucu, hah?" Shiina sangat kesal

"Kuroko Tetsuya tidak akan bisa mngalahkan Ryunosuke-kun, tidak dengan tubuhnya yang mengecil itu."

"Hooh. Jangan remehkan adikku. Meskipun tubuhnya mengecil, tapi dia lebih kuat sekarang." Shiina menyeringai.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

 **-Kembali ke Tetsuya dan Ryunosuke-**

"Kau pikir bisa mengelahkanku dengan panahmu itu?"

"Panah ini sudah cukup untuk mengalakanmu, Ryunosuke-kun"

Lalu, Tetsuya membacakan mantra dan muncullah cahaya warna putih dan ungu membentuk seekor burung.

"Kau tau, Ryunosuke-kun. Burung adalah hewan yang cepat. Dan Skill ku ini akan terus mengejar target sehingga target tidak bisa melarikan diri." Dan Tetsuya menembak panah tersebut kearah Ryunosuke. Karena tidak bisa kemana-mana, Ryunosuke terkena serangan Tetsuya dan langsung pingsan.

"Sugoi desu ne, Tetsuya." Shiina tersenyum karena Tetsuya berhasil menguasai skill yang dia ajarkan.

"Bagaimana, Shiro-san? Ryunosuke sudah kalah. Tidak ada alasanmu untuk melawan kami kan?" Shiina mengeluarkan senyum sadisnya. Shiina melepaskan Shiro, dan Shiro menghampiri Ryunosuke yang pingsan

"Mungkin kali ini kami kalah. Tapi, selanjutnya tidak akan." Shiro menggendong Ryunosuke dan menghilang. Langit yang sebelumnya berwarna kelabu kini kembali seperti semula karena Ryunosuke sudah pergi.

Shiina menghampiri Tetsuya dan menemukannya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Tiba-tiba Tetsuya ambruk dan hampir berbentur tanah kalau Shiina tidak cepat-cepat menghampiri Tetsuya.

"Kerja bagus, Tetsuya. Sekarang kita pulang, ya."

"A-arigatou, Shii-nee. Ta-tapi tubuhku lemas sekali. Mu-mungkin karena terlalu banyak menggunakan sihir." Tetsuya berbicara dengan napas yang berat

"Sstt.. Jangan bicara lagi. Napasmu sudah seperti orang asma saja." Tetsuya hanya bisa menujukkan senyum lemah lalu Tetsuya pingsan.

 **-Di lain Tempat-**

Seorang gadis ditemani dengan 5 orang anak sedang memperhatikkan langit yang mulai cerah lagi.

"Sepertinya sudah selesai." Sakura memandang langit sambil tersenyum "Kerja bagus Tetsu-kun, Shiina-chan."

"Apa mereka berhasil, Sakura-san?" tanya Akashi

"Sepertinya begitu." Sakura kembali memandang lurus kedepan dan menemukan Shiina yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Itu mereka." Sakura menunjuk Shiina dan Kisedai mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sakura

"Shiina-san." Kisedai berlari menuju Shiina.

"Doumo." Shiina melihat Sakura. "Bukannya aku menyuruh membawa pulang mereka, Sakura?"

"Mereka tidak ingin pulang. Mereka bilang,"Kami tidak ingin pulang. Kami ingin meminta penjelasan kepada Tetsuya." begitu. Jadi aku tidak bisa memaksa."

"Tetsu kenapa, Shiina-san?" tanya Aomine

"Oh. Dia hanya kelelahan. Tetsuya butuh istiharat. Jangan bangunkan dia, ya."

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa tau yang sebenarnya sekarang-nanodayo."

"Kau benar, Shintarou. Lain kali kalau Tetsuya sudah pulih, kita akan tanyakan."

"hmm, sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu. Tapi mungkin kalina tanya saja sendiri ke Tetsuya, ya."

"Lebih baik kita pulang-ssu."

"Kau benar, Kise-chin."

Dan mereka Kisedai pulang dan diantar oleh Sakura dan Shiina. Mereka berpisah dijalan dan bersisa Shiina, Tetsuya yang masih pingsan, dan Akashi. Saat berjalan tidak ada yang berbicara. Karena tidak tahan dengan kesunyian, akhirnya Akashi bertanya

"Shiina-san. Apa benar kalian itu penyihir?"

"Iya, benar."

"Sihir apa yang kalian gunakan?"

"Kalau aku tipe cahaya. Dan bisa membentuk senjata. Dan Tetsuya pergantian senjata. Tetapi saat mengeluarkan skillnya, Tetsuya bisa mengeluarkan sihir lain."

"Apa panah yang bisa membekukkan itu salah satunya?"

"Kau benar."

"Tunggu, tipe cahaya? Memangnya ada berapa tipe sihir?"

"Pada dasarnya ada 4 element dasar. Air, api, tanah, dan angin. Tapi untuk keseimbangan dunia, ada 2 element lagi. Yaitu Cahaya dan Bayangan

"Oh." Akashi terdiam sejenak. "Lalu, mereka itu siapa?"

"Kenapa tidak tanya Tetsuya saja?"

"Aku tidak bia menunggu." Shiina sweetdrop mendengarkan perkataan Akashi.

"Agent dari Organisasi Anti Penyihir."

"Organisasi Anti Penyihir?"

"Seperti namanya, organisasi tersebut bertugas untuk memusnahkan Penyihir."

"Aku mendengar dari Ibuku, bukannya Penyihir sudah punah?"

"Buktinya ada Aku, Tetsuya dan Tetsuna Obaa-san, Akashi-kun."

"Benar juga. Memangnya berapa banyak penyihir yang ada sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Tapi disekolahku ada sekitar 20 penyihir."

"Sekolah?" Akashi bingung

"Nanti saja kalau sudah sampai dirumah Tetsuya, ya Akashi-kun. Informasih penyihir ini sangat rahasia."

"Baiklah Shiina-san

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah Tetsuya. Lalau Shiina mengetuk pintu. Dan terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Eh, Shiina-chan. Loh, Tetsu-kun kenapa?"

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan, Obaa-san. Aku akan membawa Tetsuya ke kamar."

"Baiklah."

Shiina masuk dan membawa Tetsuya ke kamarnya yang berada dilantai 2 sedangkan Akashi menunggu di ruang tamu. Tidak lama kemudian, Shiina kembali dan bergabung bersama Akashi yang ditemani Tetsuna.

"Nah, sekarang jelaskan pada Obaa-san. Shiina-chan"

"Tadi Ryunosuke dan Shiro menyerang Tetsuya dan teman-temannya."

"Departement Anti Penyihir, ya? Mereka sudah tau keberadaan kita." Tetsuna terdiam sejenak "Lalu, kenapa kau membawa Sei-kun?"

"Akashi-kun penasaran dengan penyihir mangkanya aku ingin menjelaskannya."

"Oh.." Tetsuna menatap Akashi. "Kalau ada yang ingin Sei-kun tanya, tanya saja. Mungkin aku atau Shiina bisa menjelaskan."

"Ha'i, Kuroko-san."

"Baiklah, tadi sampai mana kita tadi, Akashi-kun?"

"Sekolahnya Shiina-san."

"Ok. Sekolahku itu bisa disebut sekolah Penyihir. Sekolah itu dibangun untuk menampung para penyihir yang tidak bisa bersekolah."

"Tidak bisa sekolah?"

"Kalau seorang penyihir terang-terangan membuka identitasnya, Pemerintah melarang penyihir tersebut untuk sekolah."

"Lalu, kenapa Tetsuya bisa sekolah di Teiko?"

"I-itu..." Shiina ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

"Hal itu rahasia, Sei-kun" akhirnya Tetsuna yang menjawab

"Eh?

"Maaf, tapi untuk alasan Tetsu-kun bisa sekolah di Teiko, kami tidak bisa menjawabnya." Tetsuna menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Ada lagi, Akashi-kun?" tanya Shiina

"Tidak, terima kasih, Shiina-san, Kuroko-san." Akashi pamit pulang. Saat Akashi sudah keluar dari rumah Kuroko, Tetsuna mulai bicara

"Shiina-chan, apakah kamu akan menginap?"

"Sepertinya. Soalnya kepala sekolah bilang untuk beberapa hari ini jangan ke asrama dulu."

"Kebetulan. Bisakah bantu Obaa-san masak untuk makan malam?"

"Tentu."

Mereka kembali ke dapur untuk memasak. Setelah selesai, Tetsuna meminta Shiina untuk melihat keadaan Tetsuya. Shiina dan Tetsuna pergi ke kamar Tetsuya. Shiina meletakkan tangannya di kening Tetsuya

"Tetsuya belum pulih. Kekuatan sihirnya juga. Dan sepertinya Tetsuya juga belum sadar."

"Lama juga ya pulihnya." Tetsuna menatap anaknya

"Apa ku kompres saja ya? Sepertinya untuk sekarang memulihkan kondisi Tetsuya agak lama, Obaa-san."

"Onegai, ne Shiina-chan."

Shiina keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil kain basah. Tidak lama kemudian, Shiina kembali. Sebelum meletakkan kain basah ke kening Tetsuya, Shiina sudah memberikan mantra penyembuh.

"Apa Tetsu-kun terlalu memaksakan diri?"

"Iya. Dia memaksa menggunakan skill yang aku ajarkan."

"Bukannya itu memerlukan sihir yang cukup banyak?"

"Obaa-san kan tau sendiri kan Tetsuya. Keras kepala."

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang yang sedaritadi mereka bicarakan merasa terusik. Dan Tetsuya terbangun.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Tetsuya?" Shiina melihat Tetsuya yang sudah membuka mata.

"Ternyata kompres itu cepet kerjanya."

"Kompres?" Tetsuya bingung dan merasakan dingin di keningnya. "Nee-san, aku tidak demam. Kenapa pake kompres?"

"Emang itu bukan kompres demam. Itu kain basah yang sudah aku berikan mantra untuk memulihkanmu.

"Oh."

"Shiina-chan bisa ambilkan makanan untuk Tetsu-kun?" pinta Tetsuna

"Baiklah." Shiina keluar dari kamar. Tak lama kemudian, Shiina kembali dengan membawa makanan.

"Tetsu-kun lebih baik kamu makan dulu ya. Apa perlu Okaa-san suapin."

"Tidak Okaa-san. Aku bisa makan sendiri." Saat Tetsuya mengambil nampan makanan dari Shiina, tangannya mati rasa.

"Sudah Okaa-san bilang lebih baik disuapin. Sekarang saja kamu tidak punya tenaga."

Akhirnya Tetsuya pasrah. Shiina membantu Tetsuya untuk duduk dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Lalu Tetsuna mulai menyuapi Tetsuya. Tidak lama kemudian, makanannya habis.

"Nee-san bukannya kamu juga sedang terluka?"

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja kok. Jangan khawatir. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu. Aku lapar -san mau ikut?"

"Duluan saja ya, Shiina-chan."

"Baiklah."

Shiina mulai jalan ke pintu kamar sebelum suara mengintrupsi. "Nee-san." panggil Tetsuya. Shiina menoleh "Arigatou." ucap Tetsuya sambil tersenyum. Mau tidak mau membuat Shiina tersenyum juga "Sama-sama. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai pelindung kan, Tetsuya-sama?"

"Bagiku, Nee-san bukan pengawalku, tetapi kakakku." Shiina tersenyum mendengar kata Tetsuya dan keluar dari kamar Tetsuya

"Shiina-chan malu-malu mendengar kamu berkata seperti itu, Tetsu-kun."

"Aku tidak ingin Shiina-nee hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai pelindungku saja." Tetsuya tersenyum.

"Kita tidak bisa mengubah pandangan orang lain begitu saja kan, Tetsu-kun?"

"Okaa-san benar." Hening menyelimuti mereka sebentar

"Ya sudah, kamu istirahat lagi, ya. Okaa-san juga lapar, ingin makan."

"Ha'i, Okaa-san. Oyasuminasai."

"Ha'i, Oyasumi." Tetsuna mencium kening Tetsuya dan keluar dari kamar Tetsuya

Garis horizontal

Matahari sudah menyinari bumi beberapa jam yang lalu, tetapi seorang anak bersurai biru muda masih tenang tertidur. Sampai seorang remaja berambut hitam panjang memasuki kamar dan membuka gorden jendela. Dan anak tersebut terusik karena cahaya yang memasuki dan akhirnya terbangun.

"Ohayou, Tetsuya. Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" sapa Shiina dengan ramah.

"O-ohayou gozaimasu, Nee-san." Tetsuya mengucek matanya karena masih mengantuk. "Tidurku nyenyak sekali kok. Karena kompres ini juga." Tetsuya memegang kain yang kemarin Shiina berikan.

"Benarkah?" Shiina tersenyum "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Shiina jalan menuju tempat tidur dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke kening Tetsuya. "Kondisimu sudah pulih. Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Oh ya sarapan sudah siap. Mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu?"

"Mungkin mandi dulu saja, Nee-san."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu, ya." Shiina keluar dari kamar Tetsuya.

Kita skip saja sarapannya karena saya lagi puasa :v

Saat ini Tetsuya, Tetsuna, dan Shiina sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu untuk menunggu seseorang -atau lebih tepatnya sekelompok anak- Tak lama kemudian, ada bunyi bel tanda ada tamu. Lalu Shiina membukakan pintu. Tamunya adalah Kisedai. Shiina mempersilahkan masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu. Kisedai senang karena kondisi Tetsuya sudah baik-baik saja.

"Kuroko-cchi, bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Kise-kun. Berkat Nee-san yang merawatku." Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. Suasana mendadak sunyi

"Ano, Tetsuya. Sebenarnya teman-temanmu kesini karena ada banyak hal yang ingin mereka bicarakan." Setelah beberapa saat sunyi, akhirnya Shiina membuka penbicaraan.

"Aku tau, Nee-san. Sudah saatnya mereka tau siapa aku sebenarnya." Tetsuya sempat canggung. "Etoo. Aku bingun mau mulai dari mana. Mungkin minna-san saja yang bertanya, aku akan menjawabnya."

"Sebenarnya, siapa kamu sebenarnya, Kuroko.?" pertanyaan pertama oleh Midorima

"Aku penyihir, Midorima-kun."

"Penyihir?" Kisedai -minus Akashi- kaget

"Penyihir itu apa, Tetsu?"

"Aomine-cchi bodoh-ssu."

"Oi, Kise... " saat ingin membalas perkataan Kise, kalimat Aomine dipotong oleh Akashi. "Penyihir adalah seseorang yang bisa menggunakan sihir, Daiki. Apa kau tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak."

"Emangnya ibunya Aomine-cchi tidak pernah menceritakan dongeng tentang penyihir?" tanya Kise

"Seingatku tidak."

"Tapi, bukanya penyihir itu hanya mitos, Kuroko-cchi?"

"Buktinya kalian menemukan seorang, bukan, keluarga penyihir kan?"

"Keluarga penyihir?" mereka diam sejenak, Jangan-jangan Kuroko-san juga..."

"Tentu saja. Kalau ibuku bukan penyihir berarti aku juga bukan penyihir dong."

"Berarti bisa dibilang penyihir kalau mempunyai darah seorang penyihir-nanodayo."

"Bisa iya, bisa tidak. Ada seorang penyihir yang keluarganya bukan penyihir."

"Oh." mereka menggangguk tanda mengerti

"Lalu, yang menyerang kita kemarin siapa, Tetsu?"

"Mereka anggota dari Organisasi Anti Penyihir, Aomine-kun."

"Organisasi Anti penyihir?."

"Organisasi yang bertugas untuk menyingkirkan penyihir karena dianggap dapat mengancam dunia." Kali ini Shiina yang menjawab. Mereka menganguk

"Sihir apa yang kalian pake-ssu?"

"Kalau aku pergantian senjata, Kise-kun."

"Pergantian senjata?"

"Aku bisa menunculkan senjata apapun." Lalu Tetsuya memunculkan panah. "Senjata yang lain disimpan di dimensi lain." Tetsuya mengeluarkan senjata lain yaitu sniper.

"Itu senjata tipe jarak jauh kan, Tetsu?"

"Iya, Aomine-kun. Aku lebih suka senjata jarak jauh. Tapi ini hanya sihir pendukung. Kalau element utamaku adalah sihir air."

"Aku tidak mengerti..." Aomine bingun karena penjelasan Tetsuya.

"Pada dasarnya, para penyihir harus menguasai salah satu dari 6 element. Aomine-kun. Ada air, angin, api, tanah, cahaya, dan bayangan. Kalau aku hanya bisa menguasai element air."

"Oh. Aku mengerti."

"Memangnya tidak bisa mengusai lebih dari satu element, Kuroko?" tanya Midorima

"Bisa, kok, Midorima-kun. Shiina-nee bisa mengusai 2 element yaitu element cahaya dan api. Dan ibuku menguasai element Air dan Angin. Ibuku dan Shiina-nee kadang-kadan menggabungkan sihirnya jika sedang bertarung. Meskipun cahaya dan api tidak bisa bersatu, tapi menghasilkan kekuatan yang luar biasa."

"Kalau tidak salah air digabung angin menjadi es kan, Tetsuya?"

"Benar sekali, Akashi-kun."

"Tapi kalau Tetsuya menggunakan sihir pergantian senjatanya, terutama panah, dia bisa menggunakan sihir yang lain." Shiina memberi tambahan. Kisedai bingung.

"Biar aku tunjukkan." Tetsuya mengeluarkan panahnya, bersiap-siap menembak tetapi tiba-tiba ada hawa panas dari anak panahnya. "Seperti itu."

"Kayak yang waktu digua itu ya, Kuroko-cchi."

"Ha'i" Tetsuya mengangguk

"Lalu, kalau sihirnya Shiina-san bagaimana, Kuro-chin?" setelah sekian lama akhirnya Murasakibara bersuara :v

"Sihir cahaya bisa membentuk apapun yang dikehendaki penyihir tersebut. Termasuk senjata, Murasakibara-kun."

Selagi Tetsuya menjelaskan, Shiina mengeluarkan sihirnya dan membentuk pedang laser. Lalu menunjukkan ke Kisedai. "Seperti ini."

"Wah, keren!"

"Aku bisa menggabungkan pedang ini dengan api." Tampak pedang laser itu di kelilingi api. "Ini bisa menambah kekuatan." Selesai menujukkan ke Kisedai, pedang itu langsung hilang. "Itu bisa disebut Unison Raid."

"Unison Raid?"

"Biasa disebut Sihir Penggabungan."

"Oh." Mereka mengangguk

"Oh, ya. Kudengar emangnya kau penyihir, Akashi?"

"Bukan, tapi Ibuku seorang penyihir."

"EHHH?!" Aomine dan Kise kaget. Kita abaikan AoKi ini

"Akashi-kun, kenapa daritadi kenapa diam? Tidak ada yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" Tetsuya heran karena Akashi daritadi diam saja.

"Aku hanya sedikit heran, Tetsuya."

"Heran kenapa?"

"Aku emang bukan penyihir, tapi aku bisa membedakan mana penyihir mana manusia biasa. Tapi kenapa Shiina-san berbeda, ya." Orang yang ada di ruang tamu itu kaget.

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi?" tanya Midorima

"Aku hanya heran, Shintarou."

Orang yang menjadi bahan topik langusung terdiam. " _Apa aku harus mengatakannya?"_ batin Shiina. Lalu Shiina melihat Tetsuya dan Tetsuna. Dan mereka hanya bisa diam.

"Akashi-cchi, kau membuat suasananya canggung."

"Kalau tidak mau mengatakannya..." perkataan Akashi dipotong oleh Shiina

"Apa kalian pernah dengar soal roh?" saat Shiina menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tetsuya menatap Shiina

"Nee-san yakin ingin membicarakannya?"

"Aku tidak tau." Shiina menundukkan kepalanya

"Roh? Jangan-jangan Shiina-san seorang roh?" Kisedai kaget mendengarnya.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Eh?" Shiina yang kaget langsung menatap Akashi

"Ternyata aura yang kamu keluarkan adalah aura seorang roh."

"Lebih tepatnya roh pelindung."

"Tapi, kenapa aku juga merasakan aura seorang elf, ya?"

"Elf?" Kisedai -minus Akashi- bingung

"Di dunia sihir, seseorang yang mempunyai sihir dibagi 3, yaitu penyihir biasa, Demon atau penyihir jahat dan Elf. Elf adalah orang yang bisa menggunakan sihir yang paling kuat dengan panah yang bisa mengelurkan sihir." Tetsuya menjelaskan

"Berarti kau seorang elf dong, Tetsu?"

"Bukan, panah itu aku diajarkan oleh Shiina-san. Tetapi, aku tidak begitu bisa menguasainya, Aomine-kun. Kalau Shiina-nee jauh lebih kuat."

"Benar, Akashi-kun." Akhirnya Shiina bersuara. "Aku memang seorang elf. Sebelum kejadian itu yang membuat aku menjadi roh pelindung."

"Kejadian itu?"

"Akan aku jelaskan. Dan ini juga menjawab pertanyaan kalian Kenapa tubuh Tetsuya bisa mengecil."

Bagaimana masa lalu Keluarga Kuroko dan Kirigaya Shiina? Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya saja :v

" _TO BE CONTINUE"_

Yosh... Kirigaya Shiina is Back ^_^. Ini dia Chapter 5 sudah publish.

Apa apaan ini? Panjang sekali :v

Habisnya saya ngetik gk bisa direm :v tadinya masa lalunya Kuroko sama Shiina mau digabung lagi. Nanti sepanjang apaan -_-. Jadi, saya TBC saja :v

Ok mau balas review dulu

Dhia484 :Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^ Apa chapter ini actionnya Tetsuya masih kurang? Nanti di chapter 6 pas flashback actionnya Tetsuya banyak kok ^_^

ChintyaRosita :Benar sekali. Ini sudah lanjut semoga suka.

N Rani kudo : Tetsuya adalah seorang penyihir. Sudah update ya semoga suka

CeyCuyaCelamanya :Saat ini Tetsuya berumur 15 tahun seperti Shiina *spoiler sedikit.

Sudah selesai balas reviewnya

Ok segitu aja curcolnya

RnR Please...

Jaa ne

Kirigaya Shiina


	6. Chapter 6

Suasana di rumah Tetsuya sangat suram dan sunyi. Apalagi perasaan penghuni rumah tersebut juga mendukung kesuraman dan kesunyian rumah tersebut. Ada Kisedai yang diam sambil menunggu Shiina berbicara. Ada Tetsuya, Tetsuna, dan Shiina dengan perasaan campur aduk antara sedih, trauma, dan perasaan negatif lain karena tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu mereka. Selama beberapa menit yang ada hanya kesunyian. Karena tidak tahan, akhirnya seorang anak mengintrupsi.

"Shiina-san bisakah kamu memulai ceritanya?" Ternyata yang mengintrupsi kesunyian adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Orang yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah Akashi. Awalnya Shiina masih ragu, lalu Shiina mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Tetsuya dan Tetsuna yang sedang menundukkan kepala karena tidak ingin melihat Shiina.

"Tetsuya, lebih baik kamu ke kamar saja kalau tidak ingin mendengarkan. Itu berlaku untuk Obaa-san juga." Sontak Tetsuya dan Tetsuna kaget karena perkataan Shiina. Dan ibu dan anak itu menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

Kisedai dan Shiina bisa melihat tubuh Tetsuya yang bergetar dan mendengar isakan tangis dari Tetsuna. Kisedai lantas bertanya-tanya atas situasi ini.

"Ne, Shiina-san. Apakah masa lalu kalian sangat menyeramkan-ssu? Sampai-sampai Kuroko-cchi dan Tetsuna-san menangis." Kise Ryouta mewakili teman-temannya untuk bertanya.

"Menurut kami sangat menyeramkan. Mungkin kalian para manusia tidak akan mengerti."jawab Shiina

"Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, Shiina-nee." Tetsuya menatap Shiina dengan ekspresi yang sangat sedih.

"Kan sudah ku bilang. Kamu di kamar saja sama Obaa-san."

"Tapi, Shiina-nee..." belum Tetsuya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Tetsuya pingsan. Pelaku yang membuat Tetsuya pingsan adalah Shiina.

"Shiina-san..." Kisedai melihat ke arah Shiina

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membangkitkan kenangan terburukmu, Tetsuya." Shiina mengusap kepala Tetsuya yang tertidur. "Baiklah kita mulai sekarang." Shiina merilekskan diri senyaman mungkin.

"Apakah kalian percaya yang namanya dunia paralel?"

"Dunia paralel?" kisedai bingung dengan ucapan Shiina

"Dunia yang sangat berbeda dengan dunia yang kita tinggali sekarang." Akashi menjelaskan

"Dunia lain maksudmu?" Midorima mengintrupsi

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Shiina menjelaskan, "Sebenarnya aku, Obaa-san, Tetsuya, dan penyihir yang ada didunia ini bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Kami tinggal didunia yang disebut Dunia Sihir."

"Eh!?" Kisedai -minus Akashi- terkejut bukan main

"Apa Dunia sihir benar-benar berbeda dengan dunia ini, Shiina-san?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Sangat berbeda. Jika dunia yang kalian tinggali merupakan dunia yang damai, Dunia sihir merupakan dunia yang paling menakutkan."

"Kenapa emangnya-ssu?"

"Karena yang tercatat dalam sejarah hanya terjadi perang. Mungkin orang yang mempunyai darah penyihir tau tentang ini." Shiina menatap Seijuurou

"Aku hanya pernah mendengarnya sedikit. Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu dunia sihir selalu mengalami yang namanya perang besar. Yang membuat pecah perang tersebut antara lain ras penyihir, penyihir kegelapan dan elf. Sebenarnya perang tersebut hanya melibatkan penyihir melawan penyihir kegelapan. Tetapi, elf membantu agar peperangan segera berakhir." Jelas Seijuurou panjang lebar

"Karena sudah mengalami banyak kerusakan, akhirnya masing masing pemimpin ras melakukan perundingan. Mereka sepakat untuk berdamai. Dunia sihir tidak ada perang lagi. Tapi, perjanjian itu tidak bertahan lama. Sekitar 200 tahun kemudian ada seorang penyihir kegelapan yang mencoba memusnahkan para ras penyihir. Penyihir kegelapan tersebut juga pernah memasuki dunia manusia dan membunuh para manusia." Shiina terdiam sejenak karena melihat wajah Kisedai yang takut.

"Harusnya ini tidak aku ceritakan ke kalian yang masih anak-anak." Shiina menunduk dan melihat Tetsuya yang masih tertidur.

"Ka-kami hanya kaget-ssu."

"Lanjutkan lagi, Shiina-san." Daiki bersuara

"Ryouta jangan berwajah seperti itu." kata Seijuurou dingin

"Ma-maaf-ssu."

"Kise, kalau kau takut lebih baik kau pulang saja-nanodayo."

"Hidoi-ssu." Kise mulai menangis buaya. :v

"Aku lapar." tau kan ini siapa :v

"Bisakah dilanjutkan, Shiina-san?" tanya Seijuurou

"Baiklah." Shiina menghela napas. "Penyihir kegelapan itu mempunyai julukan Shinigami*. Dia membunuh orang -orang tanpa ampun, termasuk penyihir. Karena tidak tahan, akhirnya pemimpin ras penyihir yang saat itu adalah Kuroko Haru, memerintahkan semua prajurit untuk menyerang Shinigami dan pengikutnya. Perang besar pun terjadi. Sampai beberapa hari, perang itu tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Akhirnya kami para elf mencoba membantu sebisa kami untuk menghentikan peperangan dengan cara membunuh semua pengikut Shinigami dan tentunya Shinigaminya sendiri." Shiina menghela napas berat.

"Tunggu, Kuroko Haru?" Seijuurou seperti merasa familiar tentang nama itu.

"Kau mengenalnya, Akashi?" tanya Shintarou

"Aku dengar dari ibuku. Kuroko Haru adalah penyihir terkuat di masanya. Tapi sekarang ia sudah meninggal karena perang." jawab Seijuurou

"Lebih tepatnya dibunuh oleh sang Shinigami."

"Eh?!"

"Tunggu-ssu. Kok nama keluarga sama kayak nama keluarga Tetsuna-san dan Kuroko-cchi, ya?"

"Kuroko Haru adalah ayahnya Tetsuya."

"EHH?!"

"Aku tidak menyangka Kise-chin bisa menyadarinya. Ternyata Kise-chin pintar juga ya." kata Murasakibara sambil makan snack

"Hidoi-ssu Murasakibara-chii, kau mengira aku bodoh, ya?" Kise nangis buaya (lagi) :v

"Kau emang bodoh, Kise." Aomine ikutan mengejek Kise

"Sadar diri dong AHOMINE-CCHI!" Kise berteriak dan menekankan nama temannya

"OI! NGAJAK RIBUT KAU, KISE?!"

"KAU YANG DULUAN, AOMINE-CCHI"

Dan AoKi pun berterngkar sambil mengejek satu sama lain. Midorima dan Murasakibara hanya bisa sweatdrop, Akashi yang mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat dengan tujuan agar AoKi bisa diam, dan Shiina hanya bisa menghela napas karena tingkah AoKi.

"Bisakah kalian diam?!" Sang Akashi junior mulai mengeluarkan titahnya.

"H-ha'I" mereka menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Sekali titah Akashi berkumandang, tidak ada yang bisa berkutik.

"Pft" Shiina hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat AoKi yang langsung dia. Setelah hening sesaat, Kise mulai bersuara lagi.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi-ssu, Shiina-san?" tanya Kise

"Tentu saja peperangan semakin sengit. Ras elf sudah berusaha untuk membunuh pengikut Shinigami, tapi sang Shinigami sendiri juga memperkuat pasukannya dan menghidupkan kembali pengikutnya yang sudah dibunuh. Bisa dibilang pengikut Shinigami tidak ada habisnya. Dan akibat dari peperangan itu, banyak memakan korban dari ras penyihir. Sedangkan dari ras elf tidak ada korban karena elf tidak bisa mati begitu saja karena Shinigami."

"Seberapa banyak pengikut Shinigami itu, Shiina-san?" tanya Murasakibara

"Sebenarnya hanya sedikit. Sekitar 500 orang. Tapi karena Shinigami membangkitkan lagi pengikutnya yang mati, jadi tidak ada habis-habisnya." jawab Shiina

"Karena semakin banyak korban, pemimpin ras elf, Ratu Narrissa merencanakan akan menyerang Shinigami dan pengikutnya secara bersamaan. Dan ternyata rencana sang Ratu berhasil. Shinigami tidak bisa membangkitkan semua pengikutnya secara bersamaan. Dan tersisa Shinigami sendiri. Ratu Narrissa menyuruh sang Shinigami menyerah karena sudah dikepung. Tetapi tentu saja Shinigami tidak menyerah. Sang Shinigami berencana menyandra sang Ratu dan mengancam akan membunuh sang Ratu dengan pedang yg ia pegang. Ras elf berusaha menyelamatkan sang Ratu, tetapi Shinigami nekat, dan Sang Ratu tertusuk di bangian perut dan lukanya cukup dalam mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tentu ras elf yang lain marah dan mencoba membunuh Shinigami. Sampai akhirnya, Kuroko Haru berhasil memantrai Shinigami agar meledak. Tapi saat-saat Shinigami meledak, Shinigami melempar pedangnya dan mengenai Haru-san. Tetsuya yang melihat ayahnya sekarat langsung mencoba menutup luka Haru-san tetapi terlambat. Haru-san sudah meninggal. Dan Haru-san meninggal didepan mata Tetsuya sendiri. Tentu Tetsuya shock, dan tertekan. Maka dari itu Tetsuya tidak pernah menceritakan masa lalunya." Shiina mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Mengerikan-ssu"

"Tentu saja Tetsuya enggan menceritakan masa lalunya."

"Kasihan sekali Tetsu"

"Tapi, Kuro-chin anak yang kuat bisa bertahan."

"Kau benar, Murasakibara-kun. Aku pun salut pada Tetsuya."

"Lalu, kenapa Tetsuya tubuhnya mengecil?"

"Tetsuya dikutuk oleh Shinigami saat dia kecil. Jika sudah memasuki umur 15 tahun, tubuh Tetsuya akan mengecil dan kembali ke umur 7 tahun."

"Lalu kenapa Shiina-san menjadi roh?" tanya Akashi.

"Itu akan menjadi rahasiaku pribadi, Akashi-kun."

"Tapi, Shiina-san"

"Aku tau rasa ingin tau mu tinggi, tapi ada kalanya kau tidak perlu mengikuti rasa ingin tau mu itu, Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengalah "Baiklah, Shiina-san. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa -apa"

"Nah, rasa penasaran kalian tentang Tetsuya sudah terpenuhi kan? Sekarang aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

"Tanya apa-ssu?"

"Apa kalian akan terus berteman dengan Tetsuya?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau tanya itu, Shiina-san? Tanya Aomine

"Biasanya manusia biasa akan takut dengan penyihir. Jadi kupikir mungkin kalian ingin menjauhi Tetsuya karena takut."

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi-ssu."

"Kise-kun.."

"Kita tidak mungkin menjauhi Tetsu karena masa lalunya."

"Lagian Tetsuya sudah sangat dekat dengan kami tidak mungkin kami akan menjauhi Tetusya."

"Lagian Kuro-chin itu baik suka memberikan aku makanan."

"Aku sependapat dengan Akashi-nanodayo."

"Minna." Shiina terharu mendengar ucapan polos dari anak-anak itu "Arigatou. Mulai sekarang mohon kerjasamanya untuk menjaga Tetsuya."

"Ha'i" jawab Kisedai serentak

Sementara Tetsuna yang sedaritadi mendengar Shiina cerita hanya bisa terisak karena sedih mengingat masa lalunya dan senang karena Tetsuya mendapatkan teman yang baik.

"Kamu beruntung mempunyai teman seperti mereka, Tetsu-kun." gumam Tetsuna

 _"_ _ _TO BE CONTINUE"__

Holla, Shiina is back. *digebuk reader

Maafkan aku atas keterlambatan update ff ini yang sangat telat.

Sebenarnya mau update cepat tapi apa daya selalu sibuk didunia nyata

Kisedai :Sibuk ngegame iya. :v

Shiina :Jahatnya kalian -_-

Emang sih :v. Dan mumpung saya sudah kelas 12 jadi mungkin akan jarang update :v

Oh ya lupa. Saya mau vote nih. Apakah Minna-san udah ngerti penjelasan di chapter 6? apa perlu dibikin flashbacknya? Oke ditunggu votenya di kotak review ya kritik dan sarannya ditunggu

Ok segitu aja curcolnya

RnR Please...

Jaa ne

Kirigaya Shiina


	7. Chapter 7

Title :Detective Boys

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalau cerita ini baru milik saya

Rate : T

Warning :OOC, OC adegan berdarah (?), typo, gaje, absurd, dan lain lain

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Shiina, Kisedai mohon pamit pulang dan Shiina menawarkan diri untuk mengantar mereka, dan mereka setuju. Dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka bertemu dengan Sakura. Dan Sakura sedang bersama seorang anak perempuan di depan sebuah toko kue.

"Ne, Shiina-san. Bukannya itu Sakura-nee?" tanya Kise

"Sedang apa mereka di depan toko kue dengan anak itu, nanodayo?"

"Yah, mungkin mereka mau makan." jawab Shiina. Tiba-tiba Aomine berlari dan menemui Sakura dan anak perempuan tersebut.

"Yo, Satsuki. Sedang apa kau bersama Sakura-san?" sapa Aomine sekaligus pertanyaan (?)

Anak yang bernama Satsuki menoleh dan melihat Aomine. "Ara, ternyata Dai-chan. Aku sedang jalan jalan sama Sakura-nee."

"Hmm… Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ah. Dai-chan ini teman sekelasku, Saku-nee. Sekalian teman dari kecil. Kita juga tetanggaan."

"Oi Satsuki. Jangan panggil aku Dai-chan." Aomine malu sekali karena Satsuki memanggil Dai-chan.

"Gak papa kan? Jadi imut."

"Oi…." Aomine langsung blushing.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Aomine-kun darimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku abis dari rumah Tetsu. Ini mau pulang diantar sama Shiina-san." Aomine menunjuk ke arah Shiina dan Kisedai.

"Shiina-chan?" Sakura melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Aomine. "SHIINA-CHAN!" Sakura langsung menerjang Shiina dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"O-oi Sakura. Se-sesak." Shiina sudah sesak napas karena dipeluk erat

 _"_ _ _Wah. Ternyata sifat asli Sakura-san keluar juga."__ Batin Kisedai minus Aomine

 _"_ _ _Ternyata sifat Satsuki sama Sakura-san mirip sekali. Sasugaa da. Karena mereka sepupu."__ Batin Aomine

"Hmmm… Ano ne, Shiina-chan. Sebenarnya ada yang mau aku bicarakan. Tapi nggak enak ada anak-anak. Nanti mereka ganggu."

"Bicaranya pas disekolah aja gimana? Di ruang rapat."

"Boleh aja sih. Tapi, aku ingin cepat-cepat membicarakan masalah ini."

"Kanyaknya serius sekali, Sakura." Sakura mengangguk

"Saku-nee, kapan kita beli kuenya?"

"Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau makan kue. Kalian mau ikut?"

"Eh? Aku boleh makan kue?" Murasakibara langsung bersemangat mendengar tawaran tersebut.

"Tentu."

"Apa tidak merepotkan, Sakura?"

"Daijoubu, Shiina-chan. Ayo kita masuk."

"Ha'i" Kisedai langsung masuk ke toko kue diikuti Shiina, Sakura dan Satsuki.

-Sementara di kediaman Kuroko-

Tak lama setelah Shiina mengantar Kisedai pulang, Tetsuya bangun dari pingsannya. Awalnya dia masih linglung. Lalu dia turun dan menemui ibunya.

"Okaa-san." panggil Tetsuya.

"Tetsu-kun sudah bangun." Tetsuna tersenyum

"Dimana Shiina-nee dan teman-temanku?"

"Shiina-chan mengantar mereka pulang." Lalu hening.

"Apa mereka sudah tau semua?" setelah beberapa lama hening, Tetsuya mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Begitulah."

"Apa mereka takut? Apa mereka akan menjauhi aku. Okaa-san? Biasanya manusia biasa akan takut dengan penyihir."

"Mereka hanya anak-anak yang polos, Tetsu-kun. Mereka tetap akan berteman denganmu. Meskipun dengan masa lalu yang menakutkan"

"Okaa-san yakin?" Tetsuna mengangguk.

"Yokatta. Aku senang mendengarnya."

"tapi Tetsu-kun harus berjanji sama Okaa-san."

"Apa itu Okaa-san?"

"Kamu harus menjaga mereka dengan baik, ya. Jangan biarkan mereka terluka."

"Aku janji." Dan mereka pun bersantai bersama sambil menunggu Shiina pulang.

-Kembali ke tempat Kisedai dkk.-

"Aku kenyang." kata Murasakibara dan Aomine

"Maaf merepotkan, Sakura. Sampai membawa pulang juga."

"Tidak apa-apa, Shiina-chan. Itu buat Tetsuya-kun dan Tetsuna-san."

"Arigatou ne. Ayo anak-anak ucapkan terimakasih sama Sakura-san."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sakura-san." kata Kisedai bersamaan.

"Douitasimashite." Sakura tersenyum melihat kekompakan Kisedai.

"Shiina-san aku pulang sama Sakura-san dan Satsuki ya. Rumah kita kan searah."

"Bilang aja mau modus, Aomine-cchi."

"Urusai na, Kise. Emang kita rumahnya searah kok."

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati ya, kalian." Sakura, Satsuki dan Aomine melambaikan tanya ke Shiina dan Kisedai. Dan mereka berpisah.

-Keesokan harinya-

Saat ini Tetsuya sedang bersiap siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Membutuhkan waktu 30 menit hanya untuk merapihkan rambutnya. Itu pun dibantu oleh Shiina.

"Bedhairmu memang menyebalkan, Tetsuya. Aku saja yang perempuan hanya butuh waktu 10 menit untuk merapihkan rambut. Untung kamu tidak kesiangan. Kalau kamu kesiangan kamu bisa terlambat, loh."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Nee-san."

"Tidak apa apa kok." Shiina selesai merapihkan rambut Tetsuya. "Selesai." Shiina tersenyum puas.

"Akhirnya. Kalau aku yang merapihan mungkin bisa 1 jam, Nee-san."

"Entah mengapa aku merasa punya adik perempuan, bukan adik laki laki."

"Aku bukan perempuan, Nee-san."

"Hehehe. Gomen gomen. Ya sudah kita sarapan dulu."

"Ha'i" Shiina dan Tetsuya turun untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Okaa-san/Obaa-san." Sapa Tetsuya dan Shiina bersamaan ke Tetsuna.

"Ohayou Shii-chan, Tetsu-kun. Ayo kita sarapan. Nanti kalian terlambat loh."

"Ha'i"

Sarapan kali ini diisi oleh senda gurau dari Tetsuya dan Tetsuna. Shiina yang memperhatikan mereka tersenyum sendu. _"_ _ _Bahagianya mereka berdua. Andai Okaa-sama masih hidup…"__ batin Shiina. Tanpa sadar, Shiina mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Tetsuya yang melihatnya lansung kaget.

"Nee-san kok menangis?" Tetsuya mendekat dan mencoba menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Shiina. "Jangan menangis."

"Kalau ada masalah Shii-chan jangan sungkan cerita."

Shiina buru buru menghapus air matanya. "Daijoubu desu. Melihat kalian tadi aku jadi teringat dengan ibuku." Tetsuna berdiri dan mendekati Shiina. Lalu dia memeluk Shiina.

"Apa sekarang Shii-chan sudah tenang?"

"Ha'i. Sumimasen, Obaa-san. Aku memang cengeng, ya."

"Tidak kok. Itu wajar kalau Shii-chan merindukan Narrissa-sama. Karena kalian sangat dekat." Shiina tersenyum mendengar kata Tetsuna.

"Sudah cepat habiskan sarapannya. Nanti kalian telat, loh."

"Ha'i" jawab Tetsuya dan Shiina kompak. Tak lama kemudian, mereka selesai sarapan dan langsung pamit pergi sekolah

Saat perjalanan ke sekolah hanya diisi oleh keheningan. Shiina selalu mengantar Tetsuya terlebih dahulu ke sekolah karena lebih dekat. Tiba-tiba handphone Shiina berbunyi ada panggilan telepon. Dan tertulis nama Sakura.

"Moshi-moshi, Sakura. Ada apa?"

"Shiina-chan hati hatilah saat berangkat sekolah, ya." Shiina bingung karena ucapan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pokoknya berhati-hatilah." Dan panggilan itu terputus.

"Ada apa, Nee-san?"

"Entahlah. Sakura memang kadang-kadang aneh." Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di SD Teikou.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Belajarlah yang rajin ya, Tetsuya."

"Ha'i" lalu Tetsuya masuk ke sekolah. Sementara Shiina masih termenung karena telepon dari Sakura.

 _"_ _ _Entah mengapa firasatku buruk karena Sakura."__ batin Shiina. Dan Shiina melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah. _"_ _ _Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.".__

Tak lama kemudian, Shiina sampai di sekolahnya. Shiina segera bergegas ke kelas karena sebentar lagi bel berbunyi.

"Ah, Shiina-chan. Ohayou gozaimasu." sapa Sakura.

"Ohayou, Sakura. Tadi maksud kamu di telepon apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Hmm..? Kamu tidak dapat koran sihir hari ini?"

"Koran? Aku tidak dapat."

"Souka… Katanya Organisasi Anti Penyihir bergerak lagi. Mereka meledakan gedung Departement Sihir yang ada dipusat kota."

"Eh?" Shiina kaget mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Menurut Departemen Penyihir, pelaku ingin memusnahkan para penyihir. Termasuk pemerintah yang mengakui penyihir. Untungnya tidak ada korban. Entah mengapa aku merasa sekolah ini juga akan dimusnahkan."

"Memang siapa yang meledakan? Bukannya gedung Depertemen Sihir besar sekali ya? Lagipula tidak mungkin sampai hancur lebur kan? Memangnya tidak ada penjaganya?"

"Ryuunosuke dan Shiiro. Mereka pelakunya. Penjaga disana tidak bisa melawan mereka karena terlalu kuat."

"Hmmm…"

"Oh iya. Kita dapet dispensasi buat rapat dadakan pagi ini. Semua guru akan rapat dengan semua siswa di aula."

"Berarti sekolah kita pasang stasus gawat."

"Benar. Yang kudengar sih kita akan dibagi beberapa kelompok untuk melindungi kota Tokyo."

"Bagaiman dengan kota lain? Organisasi Anti Penyihir kan tersebar diseluruh Jepang."

"Penyihir di kota Tokyo sangat sedikit. Kita akan memaksimalkan penjagaan di Tokyo. Untuk kota lain kan ada penyihir juga."

"Baiklah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shiina-chan. Ada yang belum aku bilang."

"Kenapa?"

"Alasan mereka meledakan gedung Departement penyihir."

"Eh?"

"Ternyata mereka mencuri Batu Kebangkitan yang disimpan oleh ketua Departement Penyihir."

"Hah!? Berani sekali mereka mencuri batu itu."

"Menurut rumor, mereka akan membangkitkan sang penyihir kegelapan, Shinigami."

"Eh?" Shiina langsung membelakkan matanya. "Ti-tidak mungkin." tubuh Shiina langsung gemetar menahan tangis.

"Shiina-chan, Daijoubu desu ka?" Tiba-tiba Shiina keluar dari kelas dan pergi begitu saja. Panggilan dari Sakura dihiraukan oleh Shiina.

 _"_ _ _Aku harus menghentikannya. Tidak akan kubiarkan pengorbanan Okaa-sama sia-sia."__ batin Shiina.

 _"_ _ _TO BE CONTINUE"__

* * *

Yosh… Shiina kembali. Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Seperti yang aku bilang di chapter lalu, karena aku sudah kelas 12 jadi akan jarang update. Mungkin akan update sebulan sekali tergantung idenya. Tapi aku sih maunya update kilat.

Tetsuya :Apalagi Kirigaya-san lupa jalan ceritanya.

Shiina :Tuh tau. :v

Seijuurou :Dia sampai membaca ulang dari chapter 1

Shiina :Hehehe….

Oh iya. Yang udah review, fav, follow dan silent reader ff ini Arigatou ne… Tadinya pesimis takutnya minna-san tidak suka sama ceritanya. :D. Okay sampai jumpa chapter depan.

RnR please

Jaa ne..

Kirigaya Shiina


	8. Chapter 8

Title :Detective Boys

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalau cerita ini baru milik saya

Rate : T

Warning :OOC, OC adegan berdarah (?), typo, gaje, absurd, dan lain lain

* * *

CHAPTER 8

 ** **-Sementara di SD Teikou-****

Sesampainya berpisah dengan Shiina, Tetsuya buru-buru munuju kelas karena sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. Tepat didepan kelas, Tetsuya sempat ragu-ragu untuk masuk. Sempat terdiam beberapa saat sampai seorang siswi menghampiri Tetsuya.

"Ano.. Kuroko-kun? Kenapa tidak masuk kelas?" tanya seorang sisiwi berambut pink.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Etoo…" Tetsuya ragu untuk memanggilnya.

"Momoi Satsuki, desu."

"Ha'i, Momoi-san."

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Iie, daijoubu desu."

"Souka. Ayo masuk kelas. Sensei sebentar lagi datang."

"Ha'i"

Akhirnya mereka masuk kelas bersama. Sebenarnya Tetsuya tidak begitu mengenal teman kelasnya karena Tetsuya termasuk orang yang pendiam. Karena Tetsuya merasa takut identitasnya terbongkar. Saat masuk kelas, Tetsuya disambut oleh suara cemprengnya Kise.

"KUROKO-CCHI…"

"Oi, Kise. Bisa diam tidak sih?" Protes Aomine karena pagi-pagi harus mendengar suara Kise. Tetsuya yang saat itu mendengar panggilan Kise langsung kaget.

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu, Tetsu?"

 _"_ _ _Bukannya Shiina-nee sudah menceritakan masa laluku. Kenapa mereka tidak membenciku?"__ batin Tetsuya

"Sekarang Kuroko-cchi malam melamun."

"Kalian tidak membenciku?" Tetsuya masih tidak mengerti

"HAH?!" AoKi kaget dengan pertanyaan Tetsuya. Tak lama kemudian mereka tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu sih?"

"Tidak mungkin kami membencimu-ssu. Hanya karena kau seorang…." Aomine langsung menutup mulut Kise.

"Oi, identitas Tetsu kan rahasia. Kenapa kau malah bicara?"

"Eh? Maaf aku lupa, Aomine-cchi."

"Mattaku. Kau ini memang ember ya."

"Aku bukan ember, Aomine-cchi."

"Kalian selalu saja bertengkar." Lalu Tetsuya tersenyum tipis.

 _"_ _ _Syukurlah Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun tidak membenciku. Ternyata benar kata Okaa-san."__ batin Tetsuya

"Oi, Tetsu. Sebaiknya kau duduk. Nanti Sensei keburu datang." Benar saja tak lama kemudian, Pak Guru datang dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Dan sudah masuk jam istirahat. Aomine dan Kise langsung keluar dari kelas. Tetapi mereka heran karena Tetsuya tidak ikut bersama mereka.

"Oi, Tetsu. Kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Ah, aku makan di kelas aja, Aomine-kun."

"Tumben. Bukannya Kuroko-cchi selalu makan bersama kami-ssu?"

"I-itu…"

"Sudah ikut saja."

Tiba-tiba tangan Tetsuya sudah ditarik paksa oleh Aomine. Dan mereka buru-buru ke atap sekolah yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk kumpul atau hanya sekedar makan. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di atap. Dan di atap sudah ada Akashi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara.

"Kalian lama sekali-nanodayo."

"Tau nih. Kise-chin dan Mine-chin lama. Aku sudah lapar tau."

"Maaf. Tadi aku harus paksa Tetsu dulu untuk ikut."

"Bukannya biasanya Tetsuya langsung ikut kalian?" tanya Akashi.

"Tidak tau. Kuroko-cchi tadi tidak mau ikut. Kalau tidak dipaksa Aomine-cchi, Kuroko-cchi tidak akan kesini."

Orang yang sejak tadi dibicarakan hanya diam. Sejak sampai di atap, Tetsuya terus memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan sama teman-temannya tentang dirinya, meskipun masih memasang tanpa ekspresi. Dan Tetsuya tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi Akashi memperhatikan secara lekat-lekat. _"_ _ _Sepertinya Tetsuya takut dengan kami."__ batin Akashi

"Ne ne, Aka-chin." panggil Murasakibara ke Akashi pelan

"Kenapa, Atsushi?" tanya Akashi.

"Entah mengapa sikap Kuro-chin ke kita berubah. Menjadi lebih takut, mungkin?"

"Ternyata pemikiranmu sama denganku, Atsushi."

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya sikap ke Mine-chin dan Kise -chin biasa saja. Tidak berubah."

"Hmm…" Akashi tampak berpikir. Saat Akashi dan Murasakibara sedang berdiskusi, Midorima heran dengan apa yang mereka berdua diskusikan.

"Akashi, Murasakibara. Sebenarnya kalisan sedang berdiskusi apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Kenapa kau ingin tau sekali, Shintarou?"

"Bu-bukannya aku ingin tau-nanodayo." Tsunderima mode on :v

Dan mereka bertiga memperhatikan Kise, Aomine dan Kuroko yang sedang mengobrol dan mengabaikan mereka. Dan mereka mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

"Oi, Tetsu. Kamu itu makannya kok sedikit sekali sih?"

"Bener tuh, Kuroko-cchi. Makanya tubuhmu mungil."

"Jangan panggil aku mungil, Kise-kun."

"Makanya makan yang banyak dong."

"Aku sudah kenyang."

"Kalau aku masih kurang tuh." kata Aomine dengan nada sedikit mengejek

"Aku bukan Aomine-kun yang makan banyak."

 ** **Mari kita abaikan trio kuning, biru tua, dan biru muda. Kita beralih ke trio merah, hijau dan ungu.****

"Apa kalian sedang memperhatikan mereka, Akashi, Murasakibara?"

"Begitulah. Aku hanya heran. Sepertinya Tetsuya mulai menjauh dari kita."

"Apa karena kita tidak sekelas ya, Aka-chin?"

"Kalian salah."

"Eh?" Mereka kaget dengan ucapan Midorima.

"Apa maksudmu, Shintarou?"

"Sebenarnya Kuroko juga menjauhi Kise dan Aomine. Tapi ada suatu hal, jadi mereka kembali dekat."

"Suatu hal?" Maksud Mido-chin?"

"Aku juga tidak tau-nanodayo."

 ** **Kembali ke trio AoKuroKi****

"Kenapa kita jadi membuat kubu sih?"

"Benar juga-ssu."

"Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara. Kenapa kalian malah menjauh? Kesini dong. Kan kita rencananya mau makan bareng."

"Eto.. Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku akan kembali ke kelas."

"Kok cepat sekali, Kuroko-cchi? Bekalku saja belum habis."

"Itu karena Kise-kun ngobrol terus."

"Hidoi-ssu…"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." Dan Tetsuya kembali ke kelas.

"Hmmm… aneh sekali, Tetsu. Seperti dia ingin menjauh dari kita."

"Tapi bukannya ke kalian Tetsuya tidak menjauh?" tanya Akashi.

"Tidak-ssu. Kuroko-cchi juga tidak banyak bicara saat kita mengobrol tadi."

"Bukannya Kuro-chin biasanya diam sambil mendengarkan?"

"Tidak, Murasakibara. Tadi dia juga menjauh meskipun kita mengobrol."

"Mungkin Kuroko butuh waktu-nanodayo."

"Maksud Mido-chin?"

"Shiina-san pernah bilang. Kalau ada teman Tetsuya tau tentang masa lalunya, biasanya mereka akan menjauhi Tetsuya. Mangkanya Tetsuya selalu menutup dirinya agar tidak dijauhi." jawab Akashi

"Sudahlah, kita juga kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi istirahatnya selesai." kata Shintarou. "Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli pada kalian loh."

Dan mereka kembali ke , saat mereka hendak ke tangga untuk ke lantai 2, tiba-tiba…

DUUAARRRR…

"Eh?!" mereka kaget dengan suara tersebut.

"Suara ledakan-ssu." dan Akashi lari menuju jendela.

"Arahnya dari lapangan. Itu ada orang di lapangan. Dan ada siswa yang lari kearah orang itu." kata Akashi

"Siswa? Itu bukannya Kuroko-cchi?"

"EEHH?!"

-Sementara di lapangan-

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ryuunosuke-kun? Kenapa kau meledakan Teikou?"

"Aku ingin memancing kau keluar, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Ternyata pelaku peledakkan yang terjadi di Teikou adalah Ryuunosuke dan Shiro. Sekarang mereka sedang berhadapan dengan Tetsuya.

"Memancingku keluar?"

"Hooh, kau tidak membaca berita dunia sihir?" tanya Shiro

"Beritanya adalah kami menghancurkan Departemen Sihir dan mencuri batu kebangkitan."

"Apa?" Tetsuya kaget "Jangan-jangan, kalian…" ucapan Tetsuya terputus karena ada sekelompok siswa yang memanggilnya.

"KUROKO-CCHI" panggil Kise.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Cepat pergi dari sini."

"Jangan bodoh, Tetsuya. Kau tidak bisa melawannya sendiri." ucap Akashi.

"Lalu kalian disini untuk apa?" tanya Tetsuya dengan nada dingin.

"Kami ingin membantu melawan mereka, Tetsu."

"Kalian tidak akan bisa membantuku. Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini. Mereka akan menghancurkan sekolah ini."

"Tapi, Tetsu…"

"Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau kalian sampai terluka. Kalian akan membuang nyawa kalau tidak pergi dari sini."

"Oh ya… Padahal mereka baik ingin membantumu, Kuroko Tetsuya." kata Ryuunosuke dan memperlihatkan senyum remeh. "Kau pikir bisa mengalahkan kami? Waktu itu kau dibantu oleh elf itu. Dan sekarang kau melawan kami sendirian. Bisa apa kau."

"Jangan remehkan aku."

Saking cepatnya, Ryuunosuke tidak menyadari kalau Tetsuya bersiap untuk menyerang dengan cara mengayunkan pedang untuk memenggal kepalanya. Tetapi Ryuunosuke berhasil menhindar. Dan Ryuunosuke menodong shotgunya kearah Tetsuya dan menembaknya. Tetsuya sempat menghindari tapi reaksinya lambat sehingga bahu Tetsuya terluka. Tetapi lukanya cukup parah menyebabkan darah mengalir banyak.

"Hoh, ternyata berhasil. Kau lemah seperti biasa, Kuroko Tetsuya." Ucap Ryuunosuke sambil menunjukan seringai.

Napas Tetsuya mulai tersengal-sengal karena kehilangan banyak darah. Dan mulai pusing dan matanya mulai tidak fokus. _"_ _ _Gawat, mataku mulai tidak fokus. Kalau seperti ini aku tidak busa bertarung."__ batin Tetsuya.

Tidak sampai disitu saja, Shiro juga muali meyerang Tetsuya dengan menendang perut Tetsuya. Dan Tetsuya roboh dan Shiro menginjak luka Tetsuya

"AARRRGGHHH!" Tetsuya merintih kesakitan

"Rasakan itu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Sebentar lagi kamu akan mati." ucap Shiro

 _"_ _ _Apa aku akan mati?"__ batin Tetsuya

 ** **-Sementara dikelompok Kisedai-****

"Ne, kita tidak bisa membiarkan Kuroko-cchi bertarung sendiri,kan?" ucap Kise menahan tangis

"Tentu saja tidak, Ryouta."

"Tapi, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, nanodayo."

"Kuro-chin"

"Seandainya kita bisa menggunakan sihir" -Aomine

 _"_ _ _Tidak bisakah aku menolong Tetsuya"__ batin Akashi

 ** **-Kembali ke medan pertempuran-****

Tiba-tiba ada 2 panah menuju Ryuunosuke dan Shiro dan membuat mereka terluka. Tidak sampai disitu, ada banyak panah menuju mereka tetapi mereka berhasil menghindar.

"Cih, tidak kena."

"Beraninya kau menyerang kami, Elf" ucap Ryuunosuke. Ternyata pelaku penembakan itu adalah Shiina.

"Hoh. Kalian tidak kapok ya menyerang Tetsuya. Apalagi sampai meledakkan sekolah Teikou.

"Shiina-san." panggil Kisedai bersamaan. Kisedai menghampiri Shiina yang sudah berada didekat Tetsuya.

"Kalian. Disini berbahaya. Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Kami khawatir sama Tetsu…"

"Benar-ssu"

"Ya udah. Kalian bawa Tetsuya ke rumah sakit, ya. Lukanya cukup parah."

"Baiklah." jawab mereka

"Ja-jangan…"

"Jangan keras kepala, Tetsuya."

"Mereka terlalu kuat, Nee-san. Kamu tidak akan bisa…"

Saat Tetsuya belum selesai bicara tiba-tiba Shiina sudah tidak ada didekatnya. Malah Shiina berlari cepat menuju Ryuunosuke dan menebas dengan pedang lasernya. Dan berhasil. Ryuunosuke terluka diperutnya.

"AARRRGGHHH! SAKIT." teriak Ryuunosuke

"Ryuunosuke-kun!" panggil Shiro "Kurang aja kau, Kirigaya Shiina. Beraninya kau melukai Ryuunosuke." Shiro mulai menyerang Shiina dengan senapan tetapi Shiina berhasil menangkis peluru tersebut

-Kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada kisedai dan Tetsuya-

"Hawa mencekam apa ini-ssu."

"Lihat" Murasakibara menunjuk langit mendung. "Langitnya menjadi mendung. Tadi kan cerah."

"Apa hubungannya, nanodayo?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita masih disini? Kita harus membawa Tetsu ke rumah sakit."

"Tetsuya yang meminta untuk tetap disini, Daiki."

"Lalu lukanya-ssu?"

"Lihat." Akashi menunjuk bahu Tetsuya yang terluka.

"Entah mengapa luka Kuro-chin mengecil."

"Tetsuya bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri."

"Wah hebat kamu Tetsu"

Tetsuya terbangun saat mendengar ucapan Aomine. Wajahnya masih pucat dan matanya tampak sayu. Dan dia juga melihat langit yang semakin mendung.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tetsuya

"Sekarang Shiina-san sedang bertarung dengan 2 agen DAP*. Jawab Akashi

"Apa?" Tetsuya mulai mendudukan diri dan melihat apa yang terjadi. "Gawat. Aku harus menghentikan Nee-san."

"Memangnya kenapa, Tetsu?"

"Nee-san bisa membunuh mereka."

"Bukannya itu bagus-nanodayo?"

"Pokoknya aku harus menghentikannya."

 ** **-Kembali ke pertempuran-****

Keadaan Ryuunosuke dan Shiro bisa dibilang buruk. Pasalnya mereka mengalami luka yang cukup serius. Dan didepan mereka berdiri Shiina yang tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh darah dengan pedang laser ditangannya dan ekspresi datar.

"Inikah Kirigaya Shiina yang sebenarnya?"

"Apa maksudnya, Ryuunosuke-kun?"

"Kau ingat kan apa peringatan petinggi departemen?"

"Hati-hati denganya kan?" Shiro makin bingung.

"Hati-hati kalau Shiina memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia bisa membunuh kita kalau kita tidak pergi dari sini."

"Apa?" Shiro kaget dengan ucapan Ryuunosuke.

"Kalian berani melukainya." ucap Shiina dengan nada dingin. "Sebagai gantinya kalian harus mati." Shiina bersiap menyerang lagi tapi tangannya yang bebas dipegang oleh seseorang.

"Hentika, Nee-san." Shiina kaget. "Kumohon jangan membunuh mereka. Aku tidak ingin melihat Nee-san seperti ini. Nee-san sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan ini?" Shiina terdiam

"Kuroko Tetsuya… kenapa kau…

"Aku tidak ingin kakakku menjadi pembunuh."

"Lepaskan aku Tetsuya."

"Tidak…" Tetsuya malah memeluk Shiina "kumohon…" pinta Tetsuya. Setelah terdiam sejenak Shiina malah lari meninggalkan sekolah

"Nee-san…" panggil Tetsuya tetapi Shiina tidak mendengar.

Shiina terus berlari dan dia berhenti disuatu taman. Ada genangan air disana. Dan Shiina melihat pantulan dirinya dari genangan tersebut.

"Aku melakukannya lagi…" dan Shiina menangis dalam diam di taman itu.

 ** **-Kembali ke Teikou-****

Kisedai menghampiri Tetsuya yang masih terdiam. Dan 2 agen DAP itu sudah hilang entah sejak kapan.

"Ayo kita pulang, Tetsuya. Mungkin Shiina-san pulang kerumah."

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun." dan Kisedai meninggalkan sekolah

 ** **-Disebuah taman-****

Sakura menemukan Shiina yang sedang terduduk dan pedang laser yang berada disampingnya. Sakura kaget karena baju sekolah Shiina dipenuhi darah.

"Shiina-chan." panggil Sakura. Sang empu tidak merespon. "Kamu kenapa? Kok bajunya banyak darah? Kamu terluka, Shiina-chan?" Tapi Shiina masih tidak merespon.

"Kalau ada sesuatu Shiina-chan bisa cerita ke aku." Shiina masih diam. Dan tiba-tiba hujan turun.

"Shiina-chan hujan nih. Ayo kita meneduh."Saat Sakura menarik tangan Shiina, dia bisa merasakan tangan Shiina yang gemetar. "Shiina-chan?"

"A-aku mau disini saja, Sakura."

"Tapi nanti Shiina-chan sakit. Kita keruma Tetsuya-kun yah. Rumahnya dekat dari sini." Sakura mendapat respon geleng kepala dari Shiina

"Tidak mau? Yasudah kita ke apartemen ku saja."

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Sudahlah." Sakura menarik tangan Shiina dan lari menuju apartemennya.

 ** **-Sesampainya di apartemen Sakura-****

"Nih handuk. Shiina-chan keringkan badanmu."

"Arigatou" Shiina menerima handuk tersebut.

"Aku akan siapkan ari untuk mandi dulu." Sakura menuju kamar mandi. Dan Shiina diam sambil menunggu Sakura tetapi pikirannya terus berkecambuk tentang kejadian tadi.

"Nah, air panasnya sudah jadi." Shiina tersentak karena kehadiran Sakura yang tiba-tiba. "Shiina-chan dulu yang mandi ya. Wajahmu pucat." Sakura meletakan tangannya didahi Shiina. "Shiina-chan demam. Lebih baik habis mandi langsung istirahat ya."

"Baiklah." Baru beberapa langkah Shiina berjalan, tubuhnya langsung limbung. Kalau Sakura tidak cepat mungkin tubuhnya susah jatuh kelantai

"Shiina-chan baik baik saja?"

"Ugh. Tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing."

"Benar kan. Kamu kena deman."

"Aku belum pernah demam sebelumnya."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tau. Berarti kamu belum pernah kena hujan."

"Belum. Biasanya aku menggunakan pelindung dari hujan. Tapi tadi aku lupa."

"Huh." Sakura memopang Shiina menuju tempat tidur. "Kamu lapar tidak? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"Hmm… apa saja."

"Kalau begitu kubuatkan sup saja."

Sakura meninggalkan kamar menuju dapur. Suasana kamar tersebut sangat hening. Tiba-tiba aja suara dering telepon Shiina. Lalu Shiina mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi"

 _"_ _ _Ah, Shiina-chan? Kamu ada dimana?"__ terdengar suara dari sebrang sana.

"Tetsuna Obaa-san. Ada apa?"

 _"_ _ _Jawab pertanyaan Obaa-san dahulu."__

"Aku sedang di apartemennya Sakura."

 _"_ _ _Pulanglah. Tetsu-kun khawatir denganmu."__

"Tidak. Aku sudah melanggar janjiku dengan Tetsuya-sama. Aku tidak pantas menunjukkan wajahku dihadapan Tetsuya-sama."

 _"_ _ _Tetsu-kun tidak mempedulikan itu."__

"Tapi…"

 _"_ _ _Obaa-san jemput, ya"__

"Gomenasai, Obaa-san. Tapi biarkan aku menginap satu hari saja."

 _"_ _ _Hmm.. memangnya kenapa?"__

"Kata Sakura, hari ini aku kena demam."

 _"_ _ _Eh? Memangnya Shiina-chan abis ngapain?"__

"Nanti aku ceritakan saat aku mampir ya."

 _"_ _ _Ya sudah. Shiina-chan istirahat saja ya. Besok Obaa-san akan jemput kamu.__

"Baiklah. Jaa ne." Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus. Bersamaan Sakura masuk membawa semangkuk sup yang masih panas.

"Omatase. Sup spesial untuk sahabatku sudah datang."

Shiina blushing mendengar ucapa Sakura. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan, Sakura."

"Hehe.. gomen ne. Nah ayo makan." dan mereka makan bersama

 ** **-Sementara di rumah Kuroko-****

"Bagaimana, Okaa-san?"

"Hmm… Shiina-chan ingin pulang. Tapi dia ingin menginap satu hari."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena demam."

"Eh?"

"Tenang saja. Shiina-chan baik-baik saja kok"

"Yokatta."

"Yasudah. Kita makan malam yuk."

"Ha'I"

 _"_ _ _TO BE CONTINUE"__

* * *

*DAP :Departemen Anti Penyihir

Konochiwa… Shiina desu ^_^

Chapter 8 sudah update. Btw ini sudah update kilat (meskipun tidak update kilat juga sih)

Kuroko :tumben chapternya panjang, Shiina-san.

Shiina :Kebablasan ngetiknya :v hehehe

Untuk Dhia484 :Ini sudah update. Semoga suka

Okay sampai disini.

RnR please

Jaa ne

Kirigaya Shiina


	9. Chapter 9

Title :Detective Boys

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalau cerita ini baru milik saya

Rate : T

Warning :OOC, OC adegan berdarah (?), typo, gaje, absurd, dan lain lain

* * *

CHAPTER 9

 ** **-Apartement Sakura-****

Matahari sudah menyinari bumi sekitar 1 jam yang lalu, tetapi penghuni kamar tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk bangun. Karena tidak tahan karena cahaya yang tiba-tiba, salah satu penghuni yaitu seorang gadis berambut hitam bangun.

 _"_ _ _Ugh. Kepalaku masih pusing."__ batin Shiina. Lalu dia melihat temannya yang masih tidur dan berinisiatif untuk membangunkannya.

"Oi, Sakura. Sudah pagi. Ayo bangun." tidak ada respon dari Sakura "Apa Sakura memang susah dibangunin ya?" gumam Shiina

"Sakura." Shiina mengguncang tubuh Sakura.

"5 menit lagi." gumam Sakura.

Shiina menghela napas. "Ya sudahlah aku buat sarapan saja." Lalu Shiina beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

 ** **-Sementara di rumah Kuroko-****

"Tetsu-kun ayo bangun. Sudah pagi. Memangnya kamu tidak sekolah?" Tetsuna sedang membangunkan anaknya. Setelah beberapa lama kemuadian, akhirnya Tetsuya bangun.

"Okaa-san, ohayou." Tetsuya mengucek matanya karena masih mengantuk "Untuk saat ini sekolah sedang libur sampai renovasi selesai, Okaa-san."

"Oh iya karena agen departement anti penyihir, ya. Yang mau menghancurkan sekolahmu."

"Benar." Tetsuya bangkit dari tidur dan duduk.

"Ya sudah. Bisakah Tetsu-kun bantu Okaa-san membuat sarapan?"

"Tentu." belum keluar dari kamar, Tetsuna mengintrupsi lagi "Eh tapi kamu mandi dulu."

"Baiklah, Okaa-san" Tetsuya masuk ke kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian, Tetsuya sudah selesai mandi tapi membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk merapihkan rambutnya. Setelah selesai, Tetsuya menuju dapur untuk membantu ibunya membuat sarapan untuk mereka.

 ** **-Back to Apartemen Sakura****

Saat menuju dapur, Shiina merasa dunia berputar karena kepalanya pusing sekali. Dia sampai berpegang pada tembok agar tidak jatuh.

"Ugh, aku benar benar tidak tahan." gumam Shiina. Dan akhirnya dia sampai di dapur. Shiina melihat isi kulkas yang dia bisa pakai untuk membuat makanan.

"Bahan makananya sedikit sekali. Sakura tidak tau apa kalau bahan makanan tinggal sedikit?" Shiina menemukan roti. "Untung ada roti. Aku bisa membuat roti bakar."

Setelah menyiapkan bahan-bahannya, Shiina mulai membuat roti bakar. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, roti bakarnya sudah siap. Shiina meletekan sarapan untuk mereka di meja makan dan pergi membangunkan Sakura lagi.

"Sakura, ayo bangun. Sarapan sudah siap." Shiina menguncang badan Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura akhirnya bangun.

"Akhirnya bangun juga."

"Are, Shiina-chan kenapa disini.?" tanya Sakura yang masih setengah sadar.

"Bukannya kamu yang menyuruh aku untuk menginap karena aku kena demam?"

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak dan Sakura buru-buru memegang dahi Shiina. "Mashi demam." gumamnya

"Benarkah?"

"Apa Shiina-chan masih merasa pusing?"

"Begitulah. Sudahlah kita sarapan dulu. Nanti rotinya keburu dingin."

"EEHHH?! Harusnya aku yang membuat sarapan karena Shiina-chan tamu disini. Kenapa jadi Shiina-chan?"

"Daritadi aku bangunin kamunya tidak bangun-bangun. Ya sudah aku yang membuat sarapan. Lagian bahan makanannya tinggal sedikit. Lebih baik nanti beli bahan makanannya.

"Maaf. Aku memang rencananya akan belanja hari ini. Tau-taunya sudah diingatkan oleh Shiina-chan. Hehe…"

Shiina menghela napas heran dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Ya sudah ayo sarapan." Dan mereka berdua keluar dari kamar untuk sarapan.

* * *

"Wah rotinya enak. Banyak selai coklatnya." Sakura tersenyum sambil mengunyah roti bakar buatan Shiina.

"Kan kamu suka selai coklatnya yang banyak. Untung selainya ada banyak." Shiina yang melihat sahabatnya makan dengan lahap hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Loh, Shiina-chan. Rotinya tidak dimakan?" Sakura menyadari kalau daritadi Shiina tidak memakan rotinya -menyentunya saja tidak-

"Aku kenyang" Setelah Sakura mendengar ucapan Shiina, Sakura langsung memaksa Shiina untuk makan dengan iming-iming akan membelikan Shiina susu vanilla. Karena hal itu, akhirnya Shiina menghabiskan roti bakarnya.

"Padahal kamu yang buat, kamu juga yang tidak mau makan

"Kan aku beneran kenyang."

"Memang kamu makan apaan pagi ini, hah?"

"Kemarin kan abis makan sup spesial buatanmu." ucap Shiina dengan ekspresi datar yang membuat suara Sakura sedikit meninggi karena kesal.

"ITU KAN KEMARIN, SHIINA-CHAN." Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah sahabatnya mungilnya yang satu ini. Sahabatnya bisa dibilang labil kalau soal makan. Kalau dalam keadaan biasa, Shiina akan banyak makan -malah melebihi Sakura- .Tetapi kalau Shiina lagi ada masalah sampai benar benar mengganggu pikirannya, maka Shiina akan lupa makan. Jadi harus dipaksa dulu untuk makan.

"Ne, Shiina-chan. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Merasa dipanggil, Shiina menengok sambil memasang ekspresi seakan-akan mengatakan "Apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin sehinggan Shiina-chan hujan-hujanan? Dan bajumu penuh dengan noda darah. Saat kamu ganti baju tidak ada luka ditubuhmu padahal bajumu ada noda darah." Shiina sempat diam karena pertanyaan Sakura enggan untuk menceritakan kejadian kemarin. Karena tidak dapat jawaban, akhirnya Sakura menyerah untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya. "Baiklah kalau tidak ingin cerita. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu hanya karena aku penasaran."

"Maaf " hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Shiina. Pikirannya masih berkecambuk karena kejadian kemarin.

 _"_ _ _Hah, aku membuat dia murung lagi"__ batin Sakura. Tak lama kemudian ada suara dering handphone yang ternyata milik Shiina

"Moshi-moshi"

 **"** ** **Ah, Nee-san"**** DEG! Jantung Shiina seakan-akan berhenti berdetak hanya mendengar suara Tetsuya. Sakura heran melihat reaksi Shiina saat menerima telepon.

 **"** ** **Okaa-san, Nee-san sudah mengangkat teleponya"**** terdengar suara Tetsuya yang sedang berbicara dengan ibunya. Tak lama kemudian suara disebrang sana berganti

 **"** ** **Moshi-moshi, Shii-chan."****

"Ada apa, Obaa-san" akhirnya Shiina bisa terlepas dari kagetnya dan kembali memasang ekspresi poker face.

 **"** ** **Kamu masih di rumah Sakura, kan?"****

"Iya."

 **"** ** **Rencananya Obaa-san akan menjemputmu sekarang. Apakah kamu mau pulang sekarang?"**** Shiina terdiam sejenak memikirkan apakah dia akan kembali ke rumah Kuroko.

 **"** ** **Tetsuya sangat mengkhawatirkan kamu. Semalam dia terus memaksa aku untuk menjemputmu. Saat aku menelepon kamu, terus kamu bilang kamu kena demam, Tetsuya langsung panik."****

"Gomenasai, Obaa-san. Aku juga tidak ingin membuat kalian terutama Tetsuya khawatir."

 **"** ** **Kalau begitu Obaa-san jemput, ya. Sampai di rumah kamu harus menceritakan kejadian kemarin, ya"**** Karena tidak ada alasan lagi supaya tidak jadi dijemput, Akhirnya Shiina menyerah.

"Baiklah, Obaa-san. Aku tunggu."

Tetsuna mengangguk **"** ** **Baiklah sampai ketemu. Jaa"**** Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Shiina menghela napas.

"Telepon dari siapa?"

"Tetsuna Obaa-san. Nanti Obaa-san dan Tetsuya akan menjemputku dan menyuruhku kembali ke kediaman Kuroko."

"Bagus, dong." Sakura memperhatikan ekspresi Shiina "Tapi, kenapa kamu tidak senang?"

"Aku hanya belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Tetsuya."

Sakura menepuk pundak Shiina "Daijoubu. Kamu akan baik-baik saja." Karena perlakuan Sakura itu, Shiina menjadi sedikit tenang. "Tapi kamu harus berjanji satu hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Kapan-kapan kamu harus menceritakan kejadian kemarin, ya."

"Sekarang juga tidak apa-apa."

"Kamu yakin?" Shiina mengangguk. Dan Shiina pun menceritakan kejadian kemarin saat di Teikou mulai dari Agen DPA* sampai Sakura yang menemukan Shiina disuatu taman.

"Begitu, ya. Pantas kamu jadi pendiam sekali."

"Aku memang pendiam, Sakura"

"Tapi diam nya kamu kali ini beda."

"Beda gimana?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya"

Saat mendengar ucapan Sakura, Shiina menahan tawa "Apa-apaan itu."

"Akhirnya kamu tertawa juga." Sakura reflek tersenyum kala melihat Shiina tertawa

Shiina tertegun melihat senyum tulus ala Sakura yang jarang ditunjukkan lantas ikut tersenyum juga "Arigatou, na" Selesai Shiina menceritakan kejadian kemarin, Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar sambil menunggu Tetsuya dan Tetsuna datang untuk menjemput Shiina. Tak lama kemudian, mereka datang. Tetsuya dan Tetsuna mampir sebentar sambil menunggu Shiina siap siap. Dan mereka bertiga kembali ke rumah Kuroko.

 _"_ _ _TO BE CONTINUE"__

KiriShin :Konnichiwa. Hisashiburi desu ne, minna-san Genki desu ka?*digebuk Kisedai+reader*

Akashi :Kemana saja kau selama ini, hah?! *dengan aura intimidasi*

KiriShin :Sumimasen. Maaf atas keterlambatan update chapter ini. Saat mau mengerjakan chapter ini saya tiba-tiba terkena Writer Block atau WB jadi buntu ide untuk chapter ini. Semoga Minna-san suka dengan chapter kali ini.

Kuroko :Dan chapter ini juga pendek

KiriShin :*pundung* Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Karena WB itu jadi chapter ini pendek

Ah benar juga. Mulai chapter depan saya akan mengambil cerita dari Conan lagi tapi saya akan mengambil kasus yang ada grup detective boysnya.

Midorima :Semoga chapter depan tidak se absurd yang sekarang

KiriShin :Akan ku usahakan. Dan chapter depan mungkin OC tidak akan muncul (masih mungkin loh. Soalnya chapter ini OC nya terlalu banyak muncul jadi chapter depan akan saya kurangi)

Oke sampai disini cuap-cuap Author. Sampai jumpa Chapter depan

Jaa ne

Kirigaya Shiina


	10. Chapter 10

Title :Detective Boys

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalau cerita ini baru milik saya

Rate : T

Warning :OOC, OC , adegan berdarah (?), typo, gaje, absurd, dan lain lain

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Setelah kejadian peledakan SD Teikou, gedung Teikou sedang mengalami perbaikan. Dan selama perbaikan berlansung, SD Teikou mengadakan menumpang sementara ke sekolah-sekolah terdekat. Tapi untuk hari ini SD Teikou libur. Kesempatan ini diambil oleh Kisedai untuk bermain -namanya juga anak-anak :v Mereka sedang bermain di taman dekat SD Teiko. Saat ini mereka sedang bermain petak umpet. Akashi menjadi penjaganya.

"Kau bodoh dalam mencari tempat sembunyi, ya? Untuk apa kau sembunyi di tempat sampah kalo bokongmu sendiri kelihatan, Ahomine?" Karena sudah ketahuan Aomine keluar dari tempat sampah

"Cih. Kenapa bisa ketahuan?"

"Itu karena Aomine-kun bodoh dalam mencari tempat sembunyi." jawab Kuroko datar

"Apa-apaan kau Tetsu"

"Aku selalu tau, Daiki. Karena itu aku selalu benar" mendengar perkataan Akashi, Aomine hanya menghela napas

"Eh? Aomine-cchi juga sudah ditemukan? Tidak mungkin."

"Kalau Akashi yang menjadi penjaganya, tidak seru-nanodayo. Selesainya cepat."

"Heh… apa itu masalah untuk kalian?"

"Sudahlah. Kita hompimpa lagi."

"HOMPIMPA!" mereka mengatakannya secara serempak

"Hahaha… Aomine-cchi jaga."

"Sial…" umpat Aomine

"Hitung sampai seratus ya Mine-chin~"

"Satu… Dua… Tiga…" Mereka mulai bersembunyi. Akashi belum bersembunyi.

"Empat puluh depalan… Empat puluh sembilan… Enam puluh…" _"_ _ _Lah… hitungan Daiki ngaco. Gawat harus buru-buru sembunyi nih."__ batin Akahi. Dia menemukan seorang pria yang sedang baca koran. Dan dia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di pangkuannya.

"SERATUS!" Aomine selesai menghitung. Dan dia pergi dari tempatnya untuk mencari teman-temannya. Akashi yang melihat Aomine dari lubang kecil yang ada dikoran tertawa sendiri meliharnya "hihihi.. dasar Daiki. Ayo cari terus" gumam Akashi. Tiba-tiba Akashi melihat berita dikoran itu. _"_ _ _Kasus pembunuhan dan penculikan anak kecil? Pelakunya belum ditangkap"__

"Wah, ngeri ya. Pelakunya belum tertangkap."

Akashi kaget atas kemunculan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba. Untungnya tidak terdengar Aomine "Tetsuya jangan bikin kaget."

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun" Kuroko terdiam sebentar. "Pelakunya mengincar anak kecil. Aku jadi khawatir."

"Umurmu kan 15 tahun Tetsuya. Kau tidak akan diincar penjahat kok."

"Aku mengkhawatirkan yang lain, Akashi-kun." _"_ _ _Aku juga tidak peduli dengan diriku"__ batin Kuroko

"Kau juga harus peduli pada dirimu sendiri juga, Tetsuya."

"Eh? Akashi-kun tau apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Melihat ekspresimu sudah kelihatan"

Kuroko hanya bisa spechless "Akashi-kun ini cenayan, ya?"

"Aku bukan cenayan." jawab Akashi datar

Saat mereka sedang ngobrol, Aomine yang sedang mencari teman-temannya mendengar suara dari bangku taman yang diduduki oleh seorang pria. Tiba-tiba Aomine merebut koran itu dan Akashi ketahuan.

"AH! AKASHI DITEMUKAN!" seru Aomine

"Ternyata ketahuan…"

"Kau emang payah kalau mencari tempat sembunyi." ledek Aomine

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Daiki?" tanya Akashi sambil "tersenyum"

"Ah, tidak kok… hahaha" Aomine ketawa canggung saat melihat senyumnya Akashi yang tampak seperti seringai.

"Oi, Akashi. Tadi sepertinya aku mendengar suara Tetsu."

"Tetsuya sudah hilang lagi."

"Hah… kalau main petak umpet Tetsu memang paling susah dicari."

"Kau benar."

Sementara itu, Kuroko yang bersembunyi di balik pohon melihat mereka berbicara. Tapi Akashi yang melihat Kuroko mengintip dari balik pohon tersebut langsung menyuruhnya bersembunyi dengan bahasa isyarat. Dan Kuroko menurutinya.

 _"_ _ _Aku harus bersembunyi dimana?"__ batin Kuroko. Dia melihat Kise yang mau bersembunyi di bagasi mobil yang kebetulan sedang dibuka.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi disini, Kise-kun?"

"Biar tidak ketahuan Aomine-cchi-ssu."

"Tapi kalau mobilnya jalan bagaimana? Kan ada orang di sana." Tetapi Kise malah menarik Kuroko ikut bersembunyi di bagasi mobil itu.

"Lebih baik Kuroko-cchi bersembunyi disini saja bersamaku."

"Terserahlah." Dan tak lama kemudian mobil itu jalan.

"E-eh. Beneran jalan-ssu."

"Sudah kubilang kan."

"Bagaimana ini-ssu?" Kise mulai menangis. Sementara Kuroko berusaha membuka bagasi itu tapi tidak berhasil

"Sudah dikunci. Sekarang kita menunggu mobil ini berhenti saja." Tidak sengaja Kise menyentuh suatu bungkusan

"Apa ini?" Saat Kise mengeluarkan isinya, mereka berdua kaget dengan isi dari bungkusan itu….

 ** **-Sementara di taman-****

Saat ini Aomine sedang mencari keberadaan Kise dan Kuroko. Tetapi dia tidak menemukan mereka.

"Sebenarnya mereka bersembunyi dimana sih? Daritadi aku tidak menemukan mereka dimanapun…" Dan akhirnya Aomine kembali ke tempat teman-temannya berada.

"Apa kau menemukan mereka, Aomine?" tanya Midorima.

"Tidak…"

"Apa hawa keberadaan Kuro-chin menular ke Kise-chin?"

"Akashi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Akashi nampak berpikir dan mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Kuroko.

"Kumohon angkatlah, Tetsuya."

 ** **-Di mobil-****

"…."

Saat Kise hendak berteriak, Kuroko secara reflek langsung menutup mulut Kise untuk menghindari sang pengemudi mobil mendengar suara teriak Kise. Ternyata isi dari bungkusan itu adalah sebuah kepala anak kecil dengan pisau yang berlumuran darah. Tentu saja Kise yang melihatnya spontan berteriak. Dan Kuroko sendiri berusaha mempertahankan poker face nya meskipun dia sendiri takut sekali. Jantungnya sudah berdetak sangat kencang seakan-akan akan lepas dari tempatnya(?).

 _"_ _ _Jangan-jangan anak ini korban penculikan dan pembunuhan yang aku liat beritanya di koran?"__ batin Kuroko. Entah mengapa hal itu malah mengingatkan dia dengan trauma masa lalunya. Tapi Kuroko berusaha untuk tetap tenang, dan juga berusaha menenangkan Kise yang masih menangis.

"Tenanglah, Kise-kun."

"A…a..a-aku ta..kut..ssu."

 _"_ _ _Bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini? Kalau mereka menemukan kita, bisa gawat."__ batin Kuroko lagi. Tiba-tiba Kuroko merasakan ada getaran di handphone nya. Dan ternyata yang menghubunginya adalah Akashi.

Kuroko memeluk Kise untuk menenangkan Kise "Kise-kun tenanglah. Kalau kamu menangis nanti akan ketahuan." Kuroko bisa merasakan kalau Kise mengangguk dan berusaha untuk tenang.

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Akashi-kun menelepon." Dan sekali lagi Kise mengangguk.

"Mo.. moshi-moshi, Akashi-kun." Tangan Kuroko gemetar dan matanya sesekali melihat kepala anak itu. Dan dia melihatnya langsung ketakutan.

 **"** ** **Tetsuya. Kau sedang dimana? Daritadi Daiki mencari kau dengan Ryouta tetapi tidak ada di sekitar taman. Sebenarnya kalian bersembunyi dimana?"**** Terdengar suara Akashi yang sedang khawatir.

"Ku..kuroko-cchi biar aku saja yang berbicara dengan Akashi-cchi." Handphone pun sudah berpindahtangan ke Kise "Ha..hallo Akashi-cchi."

 **"** ** **Ryouta, kah? Kalian ada dimana?"****

"A..aku pun tidak tahu ini dimana" jawab Kise yang masih bersuara serak.

 **"** ** **Apa kau sedang menangis, Ryouta? Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Tetsuya?"****

"Daritadi Kuroko-cchi tidak tenang-ssu. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa. Dia ketakutan saat melihat 'itu' "

Akashi bingung apa maksud dari perkataan Kise **"** ** **Apa maksudmu?"****

"I…itu." Kise ragu untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

 **"** ** **Jelaskan yang benar, Kise"**** Suara diseberang sana berganti menjadi suara Aomine.

"Tadi aku menemukan sebuah bungkusan. Lalu saat aku keluarkan isinya ternyata ada…." Kise menelan ludah "Kepala seorang anak dan pisau yang berlumuran darah."

 **"** ** **EEHHHH?!"****

 **"** ** **Mungkin traumanya kumat lagi."**** Ini suara Akashi.

"Aku tidak tau. Tolong kami, Akashi-cchi"

 **"** ** **Tapi bagaimana caranya kami tau dimana lokasi kalian-nanodayo?"**** -Midorima

"Aku tidak tau-ssu." Terjadi hening sebentar.

 **"** ** **Ah. Tunggu sebentar, Ryouta. Daiki, tolong ambil tas Tetsuya di bangku taman itu."**** terdengar Akashi sedang memberi perintah ke Aomine.

Tak lama kemudian, Aomine kembali. **"** ** **Ini tasnya Tetsu, Akashi."**** Akashi memeriksa tas itu dan menemuka apa yang dia cari. **"** ** **Ah, ini dia."**** Dan Akashi menemukan kacamata pelacak milik Kuroko.

 **"** ** **Lalu bagaimana kita mengejar mobil itu, Aka-chin?" -**** Murasakibara

 **"** ** **Oh, iya. Disamping tas Tetsu aku menemukan ini."****

"Apa itu, Aomine-cchi?"

 **"** ** **Sepertinya ini skateboard."****

"Kau seperti tidak tau apa itu, Aomine-cchi."

 **"** ** **Berisik kau, Kise."****

 **"** ** **Ini memang skateboard, Aomine"**** -Midorima

 **"** ** **Tapi aku bingung cara menggunakannya."**** -Aomine

 **"** ** **Kalau kau bisa menggunakan skateboard, kau bisa menggunakan ini."**** -Akashi

 **"** ** **Sepertinya sedikit berbeda."**** -Aomine

 **"** ** **Kalau tidak salah skateboard ini memakai mesin- nanodayo."**** -Midorima

 **"** ** **Kau tau banyak ya, megane."****

 **"** ** **Tentu saja, nanodayo."****

"Kalian tidak bisa menggunakan skateboard itu." Terdengar suara seseorang yang sejak tadi diam

"Eh? Kok gitu, Kuroko-cchi"

 **"** ** **Kau meremehkanku, Tetsuya?"****

"Bukan begitu." Tetsuya menghela napas sejenak. "Pokoknya kami akan baik-baik saja. Kalian pulang saja duluan."

 **"** ** **Gimana kita bisa pulang dengan tenang kalau teman kami sedang dalam bahaya, Tetsu?"****

 **"** ** **Kalian sedang bersama pembunuh loh, Kuro-chin."****

 **"** ** **Jangan gegabah-nanodayo."****

 _"_ _ _Lebih baik aku mengembalikan Kise-kun terlebih dahulu."__ batin Kuroko.

Dan tiba-tiba Kise menghilang dan ternyata muncul di tempat Kisedai yang lain berkumpul. Kuroko melakukan teleportasi terhadap Kise. Dan hanya Kise yang berpindah tempat.

"Huft. Ini lebih baik." gumam Kuroko. Kuroko memutuskan panggilan dari Kisedai.

 ** **-Sementara di taman-****

"Oi Kise. Kok kau bisa disini?" tanya Aomine bingung

"A-aku juga tidak tau, Aomine-cchi. Tiba-tiba aku sudah ada disini."

"Dimana Kuro-chin?"

"Entahlah-ssu."

"Hah… panggilannya diputus oleh Tetsuya."

"EEHHH!?"

"Lalu bagaimana ini, Akashi?" tanya Midorima

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan anak itu."

"Apa kita pulang saja, ya?" tanya Aomine

"Ayo kita pulang" kata Akashi. Dan Kisedai pun pulang dan membawa tas Kuroko.

 ** **-Kembali ke mobil-****

"Mereka bukan penculiknya. Dan tadi aku mendengar kalau pelakunya sudah ditangkap. Tapi benda-benda ini untuk apa?"

Mobilnya pun berhenti. "Eh? Berhenti?"

Kuroko pun panik karena dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Kedua orang itu membuka bagasi mobil dan menemukan Kuroko ada disini.

"Eh? Anak kecil." ucap pria yang tinggi

"Kenapa kau dibagasi mobil kami, nak?" tanya pria yang gemuk.

"Maaf saya lancang masuk bagasi mobil paman." ucap Kuroko sambil menunduk sedikit. "Tapi saya sedang bermain petak umpet dengan teman-teman saya. Dan saya bersembunyi disini. Tapi ternyata mobilnya jalan."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, nak. Lain kali hati-hati." kata pria yang gemuk.

"Apa kau bisa pulang sendiri, nak?" tanya pria yang tinggi

"Iya. Tapi…" Kuroko sedikit ragu untuk menanyakan kepala anak kecil itu. "Maaf. Saya menemukan kepala anak kecil itu buat apa ya?"

"Oh, Itu. Kami ingin tampil drama di suatu sekolah. Dan itu propertinya."

"Hah…" Kuroko pun menghela napas _"_ _ _Syukurlah dugaanku tepat."__ batin Kuroko

"Apa kami membuatmu takut?"

"Ti-tidak kok…." Kuroko keluar dari bagasi mobil. "Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, paman. Kalau begitu saya pamit pulang." Ucap Kuroko sambil membungkuk.

"Hati hati dijalan ya nak." Dan Kuroko pun pulang.

Kuroko menemukan gang kecil dan menuju kesana. "Lebih baik aku teleport sampai rumah saja." Dan Kuroko pun hilang dan muncul lagi didepan rumahnya.

"Tadaima…"

"Okaeri, Tetsu-kun" ucap Tetsuna dari dapur. "Tetsu-kun lebih baik langsung mandi ya. Makan malam sebentar lagi matang."

"Ha'I"

Kuroko naik ke lantai dua dan menuju kamarnya untuk mandi. Tak lama kemudian Kuroko selesai mandi dan menuju meja makan untuk makan malam.

 _"_ _ _TO BE CONTINUE"__

* * *

KiriShin : Hallo, minna-san. Ogenki desuka? *digebuk Kisedai+reader*

Akashi : Sudah berapa lama kau menelantarkan fanfic abal ini, hah? *aura intimidasi*

KiriShin : Entahlah *jawab santai* *digebuk Kisedai lagi*

Kuroko : Jawabanmu terlalu santai, Shiina-san *datar*

Hontou ni gomennasai, minna-san. Saya benar-benar kehabisan ide untuk chapter ini. Trus kemarin saya nonton anime Saiki Kusou Psi-nan dan jadilah chapter ini :v

Midorima : Dan endingnya absurd sekali

KiriShin : Ya karena bingung mau endingnya gimana jadi ya gitu :v

Aomine : Dasar Author amatir

KiriShin : Biarin

Setelah saya liat di akun punya saya ternyata sudah 6 bulan FF ini gak update :v Sudahlah karena takut author note ini makin absurd mending dihentikan saja.

Reviewnya onegaishimasu, minna-san

Jaa ne

Kirigaya Shiina


	11. Chapter 11

Title :Detective Boys

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalau cerita ini baru milik saya

Rate : T

Warning :OOC, OC , adegan berdarah (?), typo, gaje, absurd, dan lain lain

CHAPTER 11

* * *

 ** **-Keesokan harinya-****

Jam 8 pagi.

Saat ini Kisedai berencana mengunjungi rumah Kuroko untuk mengembalikan tas Kuroko yang kemarin dibawa oleh mereka. Mereka sedang berkumpul di rumah Akashi.

"Kenapa kalian tidak langsung ke rumah Tetsuya saja? Dan kenapa harus berkumpul di rumahku?" Akashi heran dengan teman-temannya karena pagi-pagi mereka sudah bertamu ke rumah dia. Akashi sedikit kesal karena aktivitas paginya diganggu oleh mereka. Tapi kekesalannya hanya ia pendam dan ekspresinya tetap tenang.

"Kan Akashi-cchi dan Kuroko-cchi tetangga-an jadi kami kumpul dulu disini-ssu." jawab Kise

"Lalu kenapa kalau kami tetanggan, Ryouta?" Kise bisa merasakan kalau Akashi mulai kesal. "Lagipula tasnya Tetsuya ada padaku. Aku bisa mengembalikannya sendiri."

"Aku ingin makan takoyaki buatan Tetsuna-san." Jawab Murasakibara sambil memakan camilannya.

"Atsushi, belum tentu Tetsuna-san sedang membuat takoyaki, kan."

"Sudahlah-nanodayo. Jangan ribut. Kalian berisik saja." tegur Midorima ketus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

"Berani kau memerintahku ,hmm, Shintarou?" Akashi mulai mengeluarkan aura intimidasinya.

"Ti-tidak nanodayo." jawab Midorima dengan gugupnya.

Akashi hanya bisa menghela napas. Berdebat dengan teman-temannya hanya membuat dia kesal. Dan entah mengapa moodnya sedang buruk. Dan Akashi menyadari kalau mereka kehilangan seseorang. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Daiki?"

"Aku tidak tau, Aka-chin." Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Akashi dibuka dengan keras oleh orang yang baru saja dibicarakan. Dialah Aomine Daiki. Aomine datang dengan raut wajah yang kesal sambil membawa sebuah skateboard.

"AKH! Aku kesal sekali dengan skateboard ini." Ucap Daiki. Tanpa Aomine sadari ada aura ingin membunuh yang keluar dari Akashi. Hancurlah sudah mood Akashi hari ini.

"Kau ingin merusak pintu rumahku, D-A-I-K-I?" ucap Akashi dengan penekanan di nama Aomine.

"Oi-oi kenapa kau kesal sekali, Akashi?" Aomine merinding melihat Akashi sedang kesal. Saat Akashi mau membantai Aomine, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar teriakan dari salah satu teman mereka, yaitu Kise (dan membuat telinga mereka tuli sementara)

"UWAA! Kau merusak skateboardnya Kuroko-cchi,ssu." ucap Kise sambil menunjuk skateboard yang rusak sambil menunjukkan ekspresi panik.

"A-aku tidak sengaja merusaknya." jawab Aomine panik.

"Aomine-cchi, nanti Kuroko-cchi marah loh."

"Nanti aku akan minta maaf." Aomine pundung.

"Jangan teriak-teriak di rumahku, Ryouta." Akashi mengeluarkan aura intimidasi dan mengeluarkan guntingnya. "Kau ingin mati, ya…." Kisedai mulai panik.

"WOI, AKASHI. Jangan membuat fanfic saya menjadi crime dong." Author datang

"Genre fanficmu kan emang crime." Kisedai langsung spechless.

"Ah. Benar juga."

 _"_ _ _Baka ka omae wa.?" (Kau bodoh ya?)__ -Akashi

"Sudah lah jangan berantem. Kembali ke cerita."

"Su-sudahlah-ssu. Lebih baik kita langsung ke rumah Kuroko-cchi saja, yuk."

"Ayo…" Dan mereka pun pergi ke rumah Kuroko.

* * *

 ** **-Sementara itu di rumah Kuroko-****

Kita kembali ke waktu 1 jam sebelumnya. Jam 7 pagi.

Shiina sedang berada di kamar Kuroko dan membantu Kuroko untuk merapihkan rambutnya. Sementara Shiina sudah siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Maaf ya, Nee-san. Bed hair ku memang susah dirapihkan."

"Daijoubu desu. Ini sudah biasa kan." Jawab Shiina tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Bukannya Nee-san sedang buru-buru?" tanya Kuroko datar.

Shiina berhenti sejenak sambil berpikir. "Hmm… aku saja bingung kumpul untuk rapatnya jam berapa. Sakura belum menghubungiku lagi." Shiina kembali merapihkan rambut Kuroko. Satu jam kemudian, rambut Kuroko sudah rapi. (merapihkan rambut aja butuh waktu 1 jam. Sasuga BedHairnya Tetsu-kun :3)

"Selesai." Shiina tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Tapi Shiina langsung memeluk Kuroko sampai Kuroko sesak napas. "Kyaa.. imut sekali. Aku lupa kalau kau sudah berumur 15 tahun padahal kau masih SD." Perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Shiina membuat wajah Kuroko memerah.

"Ne,nee-san kenapa tiba tiba…" ucapan Kuroko terpotong oleh gumaman Shiina.

"Andaikan aku punya adik kandung…." Suasananya mendadak hening. Tapi keheningan itu pecah karena ada suara telepon berbunyi. Dan yang menelepon Shiina pagi ini adalah Sakura.

"Ah. Moshi-moshi, Sakura."

 **"** ** **Moshi-moshi, Shiina-chan. Apa kamu sudah siap-siap?"**** jawab seseorang dari sebrang sana.

"Sudah daritadi sih. Tinggal berangkat saja. Aku malah sempat membantu Tetsuya untuk merapihkan rambutnya."

 **"** ** **Ah, souka. Kalau begitu sampai ketemu di sekolah."**** Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Shiina hanya bisa spechless. "Kau menghubungiku hanya untuk itu?" Dan menghela napas.

"Sebaiknya Nee-san berangkat sekarang. Nanti terlambat loh."

"Ah. Benar juga." Mereka pun keluar dari kamar dan turun menuju meja makan.

"Obaa-san aku berangkat dulu, ya."

"Eh? Tidak sarapan dulu, Shii-chan?"

"Tidak usah. Nanti aku sarapan di sekolah saja." Saat Shiina hendak keluar, ada bel berbunyi.

TING TONG (suara bel :v)

"Ha'I" Shiina pun membuka pintu _"_ _ _Ara? Kimitachi ka?" (Ternyata kalian?)__

"Shiina-san mau ke sekolah?" tanya Akashi.

Shiina mengangguk. "Harusnya aku sedang libur. Tapi tiba-tiba ada rapat dewan siswa. Ayo masuk dulu." Kisedai masuk ke rumah diikuti oleh Shiina. Shiina mengantar mereka ke ruang tamu dan memanggil Kuroko di ruang makan.

"Ara? Shii-chan bukannya mau berangkat?"

"Itu… Tetsuya, ada teman-temanmu datang." Shiina melihat jam tangannya. "Wah… sudah jam segini. Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan Shii-chan/Nee-san" jawab ibu dan anak itu serempak.

Kuroko pun menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui teman-temannya.

 _"_ _ _Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san"__ sapa Kuroko

 _"_ _ _Ohayou Kuroko/Kuroko-cchi/Tetsu/Tetsuya."__

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa ya pagi-pagi ke rumahku?"

"Oh, ini Tetsuya." Akashi memberikan tasnya Kuroko "Kami ingin mengembalikan tasmu."

Mengambil tas "Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san." Kuroko menunduk sedikit. "Sampai repot-repot datang pagi-pagi untuk mengembalikan tasku. Padahal aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

"Sebenarnya pagi-pagi mereka sudah datang kerumahku, Tetsuya. Tas mu ada padaku. Aku juga kaget mereka sudah ada di depan rumahku saat aku sedang sarapan."

"Tadi jam 6 Kise menghubungiku. Katanya kita harus kerumah Tetsu." tambah Aomine. "Padahal aku masih ngantuk…. hooamm." Aomine menguap tanda dia masih mengantuk. Karena ucapan Aomine tadi, sontak membuat Kise menjadi murung.

"Oh iya." Aomine memberi skateboard Kuroko yang rusak. "Maaf ya Tetsu. Skateboardmu rusak."

Mengambil skateboard dari tangan Aomine "Tidak apa-apa kok, Aomine-kun." Tanpa sengaja Kuroko melihat Kise yang sudah murung.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun? Tiba-tiba murung begitu." tanya Kuroko.

"Ah… tidak apa-apa kok, Kuroko-cchi." Kuroko tau kalau Kise berbohong. Tapi ini yang terdengar di pikiran Kuroko. _"_ _ _Aku khawatir dengan Kuroko-cchi. Saat main petak umpet kemarin sikap Kuroko-cchi jadi aneh."__ Kuroko memakai telepati ternyata. Kuroko tersenyum kecil mendengar pikiran Kise.

 _"_ _ _Kau menggunakan kekuatan telepatimu, Tetsuya?"__ Terdengan suara lagi dipikiran Kuroko tetapi orang yang berbeda. Kuroko sedikit kaget.

 _"_ _ _Aku tidak tau kalau Akashi-kun bisa menggunakan telepati.."__ Jawab Kuroko.

 _"_ _ _Aku belum begitu bisa mengontrolnya, Tetsuya."__

 _"_ _ _Nanti lambat laun Akashi-kun bisa mengontrolnya kok."__ Kuroko memberikan senyuman menandakan menyemangati Akashi.

 _"_ _ _Kau benar."__

Telepati mereka terputus karena Tetsuna memanggil Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun ajak teman-temanmu sarapan bersama"

"Ha'I, Okaa-san." jawab Kuroko. "Minna-san bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama?"

"Uwaaahhh.. Aku lapar sekali. Aku ikut Tetsu."

"Aku juga." -Murasakibara

"Aku juga-ssu." -Kise

"Aku sudah sarapan di rumah-nanodayo." -Midorima

"Aku juga sudah." -Akashi.

"Baiklah. Akashi-kun dan Midorima-kun tunggu saja disini, ya. Nyalakan saja TV nya kalau bosan." Mereka berdua mengangguk. Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara ke ruang makan. Sementara Akashi, dan Midorima tetap di ruang tamu. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka selesai sarapan. Mereka berbincang bincang sebentar dan Kisedai akhirnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

 ** **-Sekolah Penyihir-****

Dari rumah Kuroko sampai di sekolah, biasanya Shiina jalan kaki membutuhkan waktu 15 menit. Tapi yang terlihat, Shiina berlari dari rumah tadi dan 5 menit kemudian Shiina sampai di sekolah. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan melanjutkan larinya menuju Ruang OSIS. Setelah sampai, Shiina pun memasuki ruang OSIS tersebut dengan napas yang masih tersengal-sengal. Terlihat ada beberapa orang di ruangan tersebut, termasuk Sakura.

"Maaf … hosh….menunggu….hosh….. lama." Semua penghuni ruangan tersebut pun serentak melihat ke arah pintu yang sudah ada Shiina yang masih mengambil napas.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, Kirigaya-san. Kami juga baru sampai." jawab sang Ketua OSIS tersebut. Sebut saja namanya Hyuuga Junpei. Shiina pun mencari kursi yang kosong dan duduk disana.

"Are Shiina-chan? Kamu kenapa? Kamu terlihat seperti habis lari marathon." ucap Sakuran yang melihat Shiina yang sangat letih.

Setelah napasnya kembali, Shiina menjawab pertanyaan Sakura "Aku habis lari dari rumah."

"Wah pantas…"

Sang Ketua OSIS pun membuka suara "Etto, minna. Minta perhatiannya." Anggota rapat itu langsung memperhatikan sang Ketua. "Kalau begitu, Riko tolong buka saja rapat hari ini." perintah sang ketua. Gadis yang dipanggil Riko -yang kebetulan menjadi sekretaris OSIS- pun berdiri.

"Ehem. Rapat kali ini membahas tentang kasus yang baru-baru ini terjadi yaitu kasus pencurian batu kebangkitan yang dilakukan oleh Departemen Anti Penyihir."

"Kita belum tau tujuan mereka apa, tetapi saya pribadi ada dugaan kalau batu itu akan digunakan untuk membangkitkan Sang Penyihir Kegelapan, Shinigami." tambah Hyuuga.

Salah satu anggota rapat tersebut mengacungkan tangan karena hendak bertanya, yaitu Sakura. "Sakura-san ingin bertanya apa?" tanya Aida Riko.

"Bukannya Shinigami itu penyihir juga? Departemen Anti Penyihir kan sangat membenci para Penyihir."

"Ini hanya dugaanku saja sih." jawab Riko. "Mungkin karena Shinigami ingin memusnahkan kaum penyihir jadi Departemen Anti Penyihir dan Shinigami bekerjasama."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya anggota OSIS yang lain, Koganei Shinji.

"Kita harus mencegah hal tersebut tentu saja." jawab sang Ketua OSIS

"Aku mendapat informasi jika mereka benar-benar ingin membangkitkan Shinigami, maka mereka akan mencari penyihirdi seluruh dunia dan membinasakannya ." tambah Riko.

"Dan kalau mereka berhasil membangkitkan dia, Dunia Manusia tidak akan aman lagi. Mereka juga pasti akan membuat kekacauan" -Hyuuga

"Aku tidak tau cara mencegah kebangkitan sang Shinigami." -Riko

Tanpa sadari oleh anggota OSIS yang lain, Shiina yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan tersebut mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berada diatas meja. Sekilas ekspresi Shiina masih datar tapi matanya sudah berkilat marah dan hawa ingin membunuh pun keluar dari tubuhnya. Sakura yang berada di sebrang pun saat merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakan langsung merinding

 _"_ _ _Oi oi… Shiina-chan saat ini marah besar. Aku jadi takut. Sepertinya aku ajak dia kesini bukan ide yang bagus. Shiina-chan jadi mendengarnya langsung"__ batin Sakura

"Oh iya. Aku punya satu informasi lagi." perkataan Riko lantas membuat Sakura kembali fokus.

"Apa itu, Riko?"

"Hmm… entahlah ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang sedang kita tangani tapi semalam ada kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol. Dan tersangkanya belum tertangkap. Nanti aku akan mencari informasi lagi. Mungkin saja ada hubungannya." dan Riko pun duduk kembali.

"Terima kasih Riko." Riko mengangguk. "Karena kita akan mencari informasi lebih rinci lagi, nanti saya akan menghubungi kalian lagi. Terima kasih atas waktunya." Hyuuga menunduk sedikit.

Para anggota rapat sedikit demi sedikit mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Dan tinggal Shiina, Sakura, Aida Riko dan Hyuuga Junpei.

"Kirigaya-san, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Hyuuga menghela napas. "Apa kau mengenal orang yang telah menghancurkan gedung Departemen Penyihir.?"

"Bukan kenal lagi. Malahan musuhku." Perlahan ekspresi Shiina yang tadi menyeramkan kembali datar. "Namanya Ryuunosuke dan Shiro. Aku tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan padahal Departemen Penyihir mempunyai sistem keamanaan yang tinggi"

"Dan penjaga disana juga banyak dan cukup kuat." tambah Sakura.

"Tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan mereka." jawab Shiina. "Lagipula tidak semua penjaga disana memiliki sihir. Ada juga manusia biasa."

"Tapi kan meskipun hanya manusia biasa, mereka cukup terlatih." ucap Riko.

"Kalian tidak tau mereka bagaimana." Shiina bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak keluar dari ruangan. "Rapatnya sudah selesai kan? Kalau begitu aku pulang." Shiina melanjutkan keluar dari ruangan.

"Tu-tunggu, Shiina-chan…" Sakura hendak mengejar Shiina tapi tangannya dipegang oleh Riko.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan."

"Ta-tapi, Senpai…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mencari informasi lagi." ucap Riko.

"Baiklah." Sakura menunduk karena merasa bersalah atas sikap Shiina.

* * *

-Kembali ke Shiina-

Shiina hendak pulang ke rumah, tapi dia ingin menenangkan diri. Dan akhirnya Shiina duduk di taman tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Pikirannya saat ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

 _"_ _ _Kecelakaan? Apa itu perbuatan mereka juga?"__ batin Shiina dalam hati. "Ah.. perbuatan mereka tidak ada habis habisnya untuk menghancurkan dunia manusia" gumam Shiina sangat pelan.

"Ah, Kakak sedang berbicara sendiri ya?" ucap sebuah suara. Shiina yang sejak tadi sedang melamun tidak menyadari ada seorang anak yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Dan Shiina pun kaget.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Shiina kepada anak itu.

"Aku sudah daritadi disini." jawab anak itu.

 _"_ _ _Uwa… menakutkan. Kok kayak Tetsuya sih? Tiba-tiba sudah disampingku saja."__ Batin Shiina.

"Kakak saja yang melamun terus daritadi tanpa menyadari kehadiranku."

Shiina sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan anak itu. "Ara? Kamu bisa tau apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"Tau kok." jawab anak itu dengan nada ceria.

Shiina menghela napas. "Maafkan aku kalau aku menggangumu."

"Tidak kok, Kak."

"Tapi kamu sama siapa disini? Orang tuamu dimana? Apa kamu tersesat?"

"Kakak bertanya terlalu banyak." Anak itu kesal karena Shiina banyak bertanya.

"Ah, __gomennasai. (Maaf)__ " Shiina gugup karena pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut anak itu.

Anak itu tertawa kecil. "Kakak minta maaf terus. Ah perkenalkan. Namaku Momoi Satsuki. Aku sedang menunggu kakakku yang sedang rapat di sekolah dekat sini."

"Kakak?" Shiina sedikit heran. "Kakakmu tega sekali meninggalkanmu sendirian disini." _"_ _ _Apalagi sepertinya anak ini mengingatkanku kepada seseorang. Siapa ya?"__ batin Shiina dan memasang pose berpikir dan membuat anak itu sedikit merasa risih karena dilihat dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ano… ada apa dengan wajahku, Kak?" Lamunan Shiina langsung buyar.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok." Shiina menghela napas "Eto… bagaimana kalau aku antarkan ke tempat kakakmu berada?"

"Eh? Tapi aku disuruh tunggu disini. Nanti kakak malah khawatir kalau aku tidak ada disini."

Shiina mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman itu dan menemukan penjual es krim. "Ah, cuacanya mulai panas. Itu ada penjual es krim. Kamu mau?" tawar Shiina kepada Momoi.

"Boleh… Aku mau rasa stroberi ya, Kak."

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini, ya." Shiina meninggalkan Momoi untuk membeli es krim. Tak lama kemudian, Shiina kembali dengan membawa 2 cone es krim rasa vanilla dan stroberi.

"Nih, untukmu." Shiina memberika es krim rasa stroberi kepada Momoi.

"Arigatou, Onee-chan." Momoi memakan es krim itu. Mereka melanjutkan bincang bincang sambil menunggu Momoi dijemput kakaknya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka mendengar suara seseorang memanggil Momoi

"Satsuki-chan…" panggil Sakura sambil berlari menghampiri Momoi.

"Ah, Sakura onee-chan." Momoi senang akhirnya Sakura menjemputnya.

"Maaf ya menunggu lama. Rapatnya tadi cukup lama."

"Daijoubu desu. Aku tadi ditemani Kakak ini." Sambil menunjuk Shiina.

"Ara? Shiina-chan? Kupikir kamu sudah pulang."

Shiina berdiri. "Ini mau pulang kok." Shiina mengelus rambut Momoi lembut. "Sampai berjumpa lagi, Momoi-chan." Shiina hendak meninggalkan taman itu tapi berhenti karena tangannya ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Shiina-chan, maukah kamu membantu kami untuk menghentikan mereka?" tanya Sakura dengan pelan tapi masih bisa didengar Shiina. Dan ia pun berbalik untuk menatap Sakura

Tak lama Shiina menunjukkan senyum tipisnya. "Tanpa kamu minta aku pun akan menghentikan mereka. Walau nyawa ini taruhannya." Sakura langsung tertegun memdengar ucapan Shiina. Dan Sakura melepaskan tangannya, Shiina pun pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tapi Shiina masih bisa dengar gumaman lega dari Sakura.

"Syukurlah…"

 _"_ _ _TO BE CONTINUE"__

* * *

KiriShin :*pundung di pojokan*

Kisedai :*menatap KiriShin dengan aneh*

Aomine :Kenapa tuh si KiriShin?

Kuroko :Entahlah, Aomine-kun

KiriShin :*nangis sambil main hp*

Akashi :Kau kenapa sih?

KiriShin :Mau nonton film *nunjukin suatu video ke Kisedai* *pundung lagi*

Oke…. mungkin saya lebay karena beberapa waktu yang lalu saya abis liat PV Kuroko no Basket Last Game yang baru dan.….

KEREN BANGET SIH! TETSU-KUN NYA ITU LOH KAWAII Kuro :Aku tidak kawaii, Shiina-san *pundung lagi*

Tinggal tunggu 6 hari lagi Kuroko no Basket Last Game rilis…. Yeay~ saya tidak sabar untuk nonton

Midorima :Daripada itu kenapa updatenya lama sekali?

KiriShin :*pundung untuk sekian kalinya* Begini, Midorima-san. Karena tanggal 16 Mei saya menghadapi yang namanya SBMPTN jadi saya harus fokus untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi negeri. Karena sekarang saya sudah jenuh jadi saya lanjutkan FF ini… haha…

Akashi :Dasar Author amatir.

KiriShin :Biarin

Sudahlah daripada buang buang waktu mending saya akhiri author note chapter ini

Reviewnya onegaishimasu, minna-san

Jaa ne

Kirigaya Shiina


	12. Chapter 12

Title :Detective Boys

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalau cerita ini baru milik saya

Rate : T

Warning :OOC, OC , adegan berdarah (?), typo, gaje, absurd, dan lain lain

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Hari Minggu ini sangat cerah. Warna biru yang menghiasi langit dan terdapat awan putih menambah keindahan langit biru tersebut. Dibawah langit itu, ada sekelompok anak yang sedang berkumpul di taman dekat rumah teman mereka, yaitu rumah Akashi dan Kuroko karena mereka tetanggaa. Mereka sedang membagi kelompok menjadi 2 kelompok untuk bermain Streetball. Kelompok pertama yaitu kelompok Biru terdiri dari Kuroko, Aomine dan Midorima. Kelompok kedua yaitu kelompok merah terdiri dari Akashi, Kise dan Murasakibara. Dan yang menjadi wasit yaitu seorang gadis kecil berambut pink, yaitu Momoi Satsuki.

Permainan itu sangat sengit. Tetapi skor diungguli oleh tim Merah. Akashi mencoba menerobos pertahanan tim Biru menggunakan Angkle Break dan Akashi berhasil mencetak skor.

"Wah, Akashi-cchi hebat-ssu. Sasugaa da…" sorak Kise kegirangan.

"Gila, Akashi bisa melakukan gerakan itu…" kagum Aomine.

Akashi menyeringai "Tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya. Karena aku mutlak."

"Tapi kalau tim ada Akashi pasti sudah ditentukan siapa pemenangnya." gerutu Aomine.

"Mangkanya se-tim dengan Akashi-cchi dong, Aomine-cchi." ledek Kise.

"Kau meledekku, hah?" ucap Aomine kesal

"Sudahlah, Aomine-kun. Kita bermain basket hanya untuk mengisi luang menunggu ibuku membuat kue." Kuroko mencoba melerai Kise dan Aomine yang hampir berantem.

Dan permainan pun berlanjut. Bola berada ditangan Midorima dan mengoper ke Aomine. Lalu Aomine mengeoper ke Kuroko. Saat Kuroko hendak menggunakan Phantom Shoot, tiba-tiba Kuroko tersandung kakinya sendiri dan bolanya menggelinding keluar lapangan. Kisedai dan Momoi menghampiri Kuroko yang duduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang tadi terbentur.

"Oi, Tetsu. Kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya aku mengoper dengan timing nya tidak tepat, ya." Aomine membantu Kuroko berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Aomine-kun. Bukan timingnya yang tidak tepat, tapi ada kucing didepanku." Kucing itu menghampiri Kuroko dan Kuroko mengelus bulunya. "Meong"

"Kau sengaja menjatuhkan diri ya, Tetsuya? Kalau kepalamu terluka bagaimana?" omel Akashi sambil memeriksa kepala Kuroko. Takut terluka.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. Aku hanya takut kucingnya tidak sengaja aku injak. Kasian." Kuroko kembali mengelus kucing itu. Dan kucing itu sangat nyaman dielus.

"Kyaa, kucingnya lucu." ucap Momoi gemas melihat kucing itu. Momoi mengambil kucing itu dari Kuroko dan menggendongnya.

"Itu bukannya Ne-chan, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi. Orang yang diajak biaca oleh Akashi pun mengangguk.

"Kau tau kucing ini, Akashi?" tanya Midorima penasaran. "Bu-bukan berarti aku penasaran ya-nanodayo."

"Iya. Saat aku sedang mampir ke rumah Tetsuya, terkadang aku melihat Tetsuya sedang memberi makan kucing itu. Kalau tidak salah, Tetsuna-san yang memberi nama Ne-chan atau Neko-chan." jelas Akashi

"Oh jadi namanya Ne-chan,-ssu." ucap Kise senang.

"Tapi apa kucing ini tersesat? Ada kalung dilehernya." tanya Momoi. Kucing itu masih digendong Momoi.

"Sepertinya itu dari pemilik sebelumnya." jawab Kuroko

Saat Momoi masih menggendong Ne-chan, tiba-tiba Ne-chan kabur ke jalan. Dan karena tadi cakarnya tersangkut baju rajutan punya Momoi, benang baju rajutan itu pun terulur. Kisedai dan Momoi mengejar kucing itu. Sampai di lampu merah, Kise melihat kucing itu masuk ke dalam sebuah truk pendingin.

"Minna, kucingnya masuk ke dalam truk itu." tunjuk Kise ke truk di sebrang jalan.

"Mungkin di dalam truk itu ada sesuatu yang menarik baginya?" tanya Murasakibara sambil berlari.

"Pokoknya kita harus cepat."

Ketika mereka sampai di truk itu, Kuroko mencoba memerika di kursi kemudi truk tersebut. Ternyata tidak ada supirnya. Akshirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencari Ne-chan di dalam truk itu.

"Ne-chan dimana kau?" panggil Momoi.

"Dingin sekali." Ucap Murasakibara sambil menggigil.

"Iya, karena ini truk pendingin-nanodayo."

Mereka pun mendengar suara kucing. Dan mereka pun menemukan Ne-chan sedang bersembunyi diantara kardus yang ada disana. Kuroko mendengar samar-samar suara 2 orang yang diduga sebagai kurir pengantar barang.

"Hei, kau membiarkan pintunya terbuka!" ucap si pria kurus

"Maaf." -si pria gendut

"Lain kali hati-hati" -si pria kurus

"Iya." -si pria kurus.

Dan pintu trus itu ditutup oleh mereka tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa Kisedai dan Momoi masih didalam truk itu. Kise berusaha memanggil kurir itu untuk membuka pintu itu. Salah satu kurir itu yaitu si pria gendut mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara anak kecil.." -si pria gendut

"Ada taman di sebrang. Tentu saja kau bisa mendengarnya.." -si pria kurus

Truk itu mulai berjalan. Kisedai dan Momoi yang merasakan getaran mobil sedang jalan pun panik.

"Oi oi, truknya jalan nih…" Aomine panik

"Bagaimana ini-ssu? Apa kita akan membeku disini?" Kise yang juga panik pun mulai menangis.

Kuroko melihat keadaan truk itu dengan jam tangan senternya. "Tenang saja. Masih ada barang yang belum dikirim. Jika pintunya terbuka, kita langsung cepat keluar."

Ketika truk itu jalan, benang rajutan baju Momoi yang dibawa Ne-chan tersangkut di tanaman dijalan itu. Momoi yang panik karena pakaiannya semakin menghilang pun cepat-cepat bersembunyi. Tiba-tiba truk itu berhenti.

"Truknya berhenti." -Murasakibara

"Aku yakin mereka terkejut melihat kita." -Aomine

"Mereka pasti marah-ssu." -Kise.

"Lebih baik kita berkata jujur saja-nanodayo."

"Ja-jangan keluar sekarang." Kisedai yang mendengar suara itu langsung menoleh dan menemukan Momoi yang sedang memeluk kakinya untuk menutup tubuhnya dengan muka yang sangat merah

"O-oi Satsuki. Kenapa kau pakai pakaian dalam? Kemana bajumu?" tanya Aomine gugup karena melihat Momoi

"Sweaterku tersangkut sesuatu diluar dan menghilang. Dan kalian jangan melihatku. Aku malu sekali." Wajah Momoi semakin merah menahan malu. Kisedai mendengar suara pintu mau dibuka dan mereka cepat-cepat bersembunyi. Pintu truk pun terbuka.

"Ada apa? Cepat ambil dan kita kirim mereka!" perintah si pria kurus

Si pria gendut masih memperhatikan isi dalam truk itu. "Aku masih berpikir kalau didalam sini ada orang."

"Dasar bodoh. Coba lihat? Mana ada orang." ucap si pria kurus dengan nada kesal dan menunjuk ke arah dalam truk.

Si pria gendut masuk ke dalam truk untuk mengambil barang yang akan mereka antar. "Paket apa yang mau diantar?"

Si pria kurus melihat catatannya. "Kepada Sasagawa di apartemen X nomer 205."

Si pria gendut celingak-celinguk untuk mencari pake itu. Dia menemukannya. "Ini dia. Pake buah-buahan."

"Cepat dan berikan padanya. Letakan di jalan masuk seperti yang dimaksud dan pastikan mereka ingat wajah dan namamu. Mereka saksi berharga kita." ucap si pria kurus sambil menyeringai.

"Iya… aku tau."

 _"_ _ _Saksi? Apa maksudnya?"__ batin Akashi

"Sementara itu. Aku akan pergi ke toko terdekat untuk memakai toilet seperti biasa."

"Tapi…" si pria gendut diam sejenak. "Untuk berjaga-jaga, kenapa kita tidak memeriksa ke dalam truk saja? Aku masih terganggu dengan suara itu.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang tidak usah memikirkan itu lagi? Karena dia sudah tidak mungkin mengeluarkan suara lagi." ucap si pria kurus sambil menyeringai lagi.

 _"_ _ _Tidak mungkin mengeluarkan suara lagi? Jangan-jangan…."__ batin Kuroko

"Cepat lekas antarkan." ucap si pria kurus sambil menutup pintu truk itu.

"Iya…"

Keadaan di dalam truk itu hening sejenak.

"Ne ne, Akashi-kun." panggil Kuroko sambil berbisik"Boleh aku minta tolong?"

Akashi mulai mendekat ke Kuroko. "Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Kuroko langsung membisikan sesuatu.

Akashi mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti." Akashi langsung celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu.

"Oh iya. Momoi-san." panggil Kuroko. Sang empu nama pun menoleh. Kuroko melepas jaket yang ia kenakan dan memberikannya kepada Momoi. "Pakailah jaketku, Momoi-san. Disini sangat dingin."

"Eh apa tidak apa-apa, Tetsu-kun? Pakaian Tetsu-kun cuma 1 lapis." Tanya Momoi ragu-ragu.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Pakaianku tidak setipis punya Momoi-san kok. Jadi aku tidak terlalu kedinginan."

Momoi mengambil jaket itu. "Arigatou ne, Tetsu-kun." Momoi tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum membeku." ucap Murasakibara.

Momoi selesai memakai jaket. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok keluar sekarang." Kisedai mengangguk kompak.

"Karena Momoi-cchi menggunakan pakaian tipis, peluklah Ne-chan. Hangat loh-ssu." Kise memberika Ne-chan kepada Momoi

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu ketika mereka membuka pintunya, kita segera keluar dari sini-nanodayo.

"Yeah." Jawab Kisedai minus AkaKuro.

"Lebih baik kita tidak melakukannya." ucap Akashi. Dia berdiri disalah satu kardus paket itu. Disebelahnya ada Kuroko yang juga melihat kardus itu dengan jam tangan senternya agar terlihat apa isi kardus itu.

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa, Akashi? Satsuki sudah memakai baju. Apalagi yang kita tunggu?" tanya Aomine

"Sepertinya ada penumpang sebelum kita disini, Aomine-kun." jawab Kuroko. Kisedai yang bingung kemudian mendekat ke mereka berdua. Dan Kisedai pun kaget apa yang mereka lihat di kardus itu.

"Ada mayat?!"

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Momoi yang masih syok.

"Aku tidak tau siapa orang ini dan bagaiman bisa dia dibunuh, tapi…" Akashi terdiam sejenak dan melihat kearah Kuroko yang masih memperhatikan mayat itu.

"Tapi yang pasti mereka berdua yang membunuh orang ini." tambah Kuroko.

"EEHH?!" Kise, Aomine, dan Momoi kaget mendengar ucapan Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Tapi kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Aomine

"Karena ada peralatan pendingin." Kuroko menunjukkan alat pendingin itu dengan jam tangan senter. "Kalau mayat diletakan disini, proses penguraian dan waktu kematian akan lebih lambat dari kenyataan yang terjadi. Yang mereka lakukan yaitu meletakkan mayat ini disuatu tempat, dan ketika mayat ini ditemukan, mereka bisa mengelak sedang dalam jam kerja pada saat kejadian." Kisedai tambah bingung dengan penjelasan Kuroko.

"Intinya mereka harus membuat alibi dengan tujuan polisi tidak akan curiga terhadap mereka berdua." tambah Akashi.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti-ssu." Kise kebingungan dengan penjelasan AkaKuro.

"Mereka ingin mencari saksi, Ryouta. Saksi itu bisa menjadi bukti kalau mereka berdua sedang bekerja sebagai pengirim barang. Maka dari itu alasan kenapa mereka harus membuat sang penerima paket mengingat wajah mereka karena ingin mencari saksi itu." Penjelasan Akashi tersebut membuat mereka mengerti.

"Jadi, mereka ke toilet di toko toko juga karena itu?" tanya Midorima "Karena di toko toko biasanya ada kamera CCTV."

"Ya, itu benar Midorima-kun. Itu juga bisa dijadikan alibi mereka."

"Selain itu lihatlah ujung kardus ini." perintah Akashi. Kuroko menyorot bagian yang ditunjuk Akashi dengan jam senter. " Pesok dan belepotan. Ini menjadi bukti kalau mereka sering memutar kardus mayat ini untuk mengurangi gejala Livor Mortis."

"Livor Mortis?"

"Livor Mortis itu kalau tidak salah pengendapan darah pada bagian tubuh mayat. Biasanya menghasilkan warna merah keunguan dikulit-nanodayo." jelas Midorima.

"Kau tau banyak ya, Shintarou."

"Ayahku kan seorang dokter. Jadi aku tau-nanodayo." Midorima jadi malu sendiri karena dipuji Akashi.

"Tunggu dulu. Kalau mereka menemukan kita… berarti kita bisa dibunuh dong?" tanya satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka, Momoi.

"Mungkin saja. Dan kita akan dikunci seperti yang mereka lakukan pada mayat ini." jawab Kuroko tanpa ekspresi

"EEHHH?!" Kisedai dan Momoi -minusAkaKuro- mulai ketakutan

"Apakah kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu-ssu.?" -Kise

"Mungkin kita bisa lari sekencang kencangnya saat pintunya terbuka." -Aomine

"Itu tidak bisa, Mine-chin." Aomine heran dengan ucapan Murasakibara.

"Mungkin itu berhasil dalam keadaan biasa, Aomine. Tapi dengan tubuh kita yang kedinginan dan mati rasa, aku tidak yakin-nanodayo." -Midorima.

"Tenang masih ada satu cara. Kenapa kita tidak kirimkan kedua orang itu saja? Ke penjara." ucap Akashi plus dengan senyum sadisnya.

 _"_ _ _TO BE CONTINUE"__

* * *

KiriShin :*pundung dipojokan*

Aomine :Oi, kau kenapa, Shin? Chapter lalu kau juga pundung dipojokan.

KiriShin :Aku telat update lagi

Kisedai :*Speechless*

KiriShin :Padahal chapter ini sudah kukerjakan dari jauh jauh hari. *pundung dengan aura gelap*

Kuroko :Sudahlah, Shin-san. Kamu kan sudah bekerja keras.

KiriShin :Tetsu-kun *terjang Kuroko*

Kuroko :*kehabisan napas*

Oh Doumo Minna-sama

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan chapter ini. Tapi beneran deh chapter ini sudah dikerjakan dari jauh jauh hari. Tapi karena ada suatu hal jadi lama sekali updatenya. Hontou ni sumimasen deshita.

Balasan review

Hyuann : sudah update Hyuann-san maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya silahkan menikmati chapter baru ini . Arigatou

KiRyuu7 :sebenarnya saya juga tidak begitu mengerti shogi sih wkwkwk /digampar Oi Shiina, kau dipuji reader tuh Shiina : Arigatou gozaimasu KiRyuu-san saya memang orangnya seperti itu hehe

Yuki Caniago :Ini sudah update. Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Silahkan menikmati chapter baru ini.

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas review, follow dan favorite FF gaje ini. Dan maaf karena FF ini sering telat hehe… /digampar lagi

Reviewnya onegaishimasu, minna-san

Jaa ne

Kirigaya Shiina


	13. Chapter 13

Title :Detective Boys

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalau cerita ini baru milik saya

Rate : T

Warning :OOC, OC , adegan berdarah (?), typo, gaje, absurd, dan lain lain

* * *

CHAPTER 13

"Jadi? Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara

"Bagaimana cara kita menangkap mereka, Akashi-cci?" -Kise

"Oi, Akashi. Kasih tau dong."-Aomine

"Bukan kita yang akan menangkap mereka. Kita biarkan orang lain yang akan menangkap mereka." -Akashi

"Maksud Akashi-kun, kamu mau menelepon polisi?" -Kuroko

Akashi mengangguk "Kita hubungi kepolisian dan melapor kepada anggota polisi, yaitu sersan Takagi. 'Ada orang jahat dengan truk pengantar barang yang memiliki kontainer pendingin, membawa mayat didalamnya, dan kita juga terjebak disini.' Jadi mereka akan melakukan razia dan investigasi pada saat truk berhenti. Lagipula, aku masih mengingat plat nomor truk ini, jadi polisi akan mudah mencari truk ini."

Aomine dan Kise hanya bisa speechless. Mereka hanya bisa menghela napas

"Kirain apaan, Akashi-cchi. Ternyata menelepon polisi toh."

"Kau berani protes, Ryouta?" ucap Akashi

"Lagipula hanya itu pilihan kita saat ini kan?" -Midorima

"Iya juga sih-ssu."

"Jadi, aku pinjam HP kalian. HP ku ada di rumah. Karena kupikir hanya kerumah Tetsuya jadi aku tidak perlu membawa HP." pinta -atau mungkin perintah- Akashi

"HP ku ketinggalan di rumah Kuroko-cchi" -Kise

"Aku juga" -Aomine

"Karena mau bermain basket jadi aku tidak bawa-nanodayo" -Midorima

"Aku sejak awal memang tidak bawa HP. Takut hilang." -Murasakibara

"Aku bawa HP, hanya saja sejak tadi ada suara berisik pertanda baterainya mau habis. Entahlah bisa digunakan atau tidak." Kuroko merogoh saku celana untuk mencari HPnya lalu memberikannya kepada Akashi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Aku akan mencoba menghidupkannya kembali." Akashi membuka casing HP itu dan mencopot baterainya.

"Bagaimana caranya, Akashi?" tanya Aomine.

"Mudah kok, hangatkan baterai ini dengan kepalan kedua tangan seperti ini." Akashi mempraktikkan apa yang diucapkannya. "Panas dari tubuh kita bisa menaikan tegangannya sedikit." Kisedai melihat aksi Akashi dengan takjub. "Dengan ini kita bisa menghubungi sersan Takagi"

CIITTT! Mereka mendengar suara rem mobil pertanda mobil itu berhenti. Dan mereka kaget.

"Oi. Mereka berhenti tuh." -Aomine

"Mereka pasti kesini-ssu." -Kise

"Ayo sembunyi" -Momoi. Mereka pun buru-buru bersembunyi. Tetapi, Akashi kelupaan menutup kardus mayat itu. Akhirnya dengan terburu-buru, Akashi menutup kardus itu dan segera bersembunyi dengan yang lainnya. Tak lama kemudian, pintu truk itu terbuka dan terlihat dua orang kurir itu. Kurir yang berbadan gendut masuk ke truk itu.

Dan si kurir melihat catatan pengiriman. "Eto.. Selanjutnya yaitu di komplek 4 atas nama Nishino dan Yamada."

Si kurir gendut celingak celinguk mencari kiriman tersebut. Tak lama kemudia dia menemukannya. "Ini dia."

Si kurir kurus masuk ke dalam truk. "Sebelum itu kita harus mengubah posisi mayatnya lagi."

"Benar juga. Ini sudah 2 jam perjalanan." Mereka menuju tempat kardus mayat itu. Karena mereka mendekat, Kisedai mengubah posisi bersembunyinya. Dan kedua kurir itu sudah memindahkan posisi kardus itu.

"Yosh, dengan ini 2 jam perjalanan lagi semuanya akan beres."-kurir kurus. Si kurir gendut memperhatikan kardus itu. Dan rekannya pun heran. "Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya kardus ini habis dibuka."

"Bodoh! Itu mana mungkin."

"Meong!." semua orang yang ada di dalam truk itu kaget dengan suara kucing.

"Eh. Sepertinya ada suara kucing." -si kurir gendut

"Daritadi kau kenapa sih. Sebelumnya kau mendengar suara anak kecil, sekarang suara kucing." ucap si kurir kurus dengan nada suara agak tinggi

"Tapi kan…"

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu yang sedang ketakutan, aku mengerti kenapa kau jadi seperti ini."

"Maaf saja. Tapi aku tidak kepikiran soal itu." (obrolan mereka saya skip aja :V)

Sementara para kurir itu mengobrol, Akashi dan Kuroko bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau pembunuhan ini dilakukan secara tidak disengaja. Dan akhirnya mereka keluar dari truk dan truk itu pun melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

"Oi, Akashi. Sebaiknya kau cepat hubungi sersan Takagi." -Aomine

"Aku tau." Akashi mengetik nomor telepon dan menghubungi sersan Takagi. Tapi yang mereka dengar adalah suara operator.

"Sial. Tidak bisa." Akashi menggerutu.

"Bagaimana ini-ssu?"

"Coba biar aku hubungi ibuku, Akashi-kun."

"Baiklah ." Akashi memberika HP itu ke Kuroko. Kuroko mengetik nomor yang sudah dia hafal lalu memencet tombol hijau.

* * *

-Sementara di rumah Kuroko-

Bisa kita liat suasana di rumah itu sedang sibuk. Ada 3 orang wanita sedang memasak. Tapi, kegiatan mereka sedikit terganggu karena ada telepon masuk.

KRIING KRIING

"Shiina-chan, tolong jaga donatnya ya. Jangan sampai gosong."

"Baiklah, Obaa-san." Tetsuna mengangkat telepon rumah yang tidak jauh dari tempat dia menggoreng donat.

"Hallo. Kuroko disini."

 **"** ** **Hallo Okaa-san. Ini Tetsuya. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu-"****

"Ah tunggu sebentar. Okaa-san sedang sibuk, Tetsu-kun."

 **"** ** **O-okaa-san…"****

Tetsuna meletakan teleponnya tak jauh darinya. Tetsuna mengangkat donat yang sudah matang.

"Maaf telah menunggu. Okaa-san takut donatnya gosong. Aku pikir kalian tidak akan cukup hanya dengan kue." TUUTT TUUTT. Tetsuna mendengar telepon itu diputus

 _"_ _ _Eh, mati? Kalau memang penting mungkin Tetsu-kun akan menghubungiku lagi."__ Tetsuna meletakkan telepon itu ketempat semula. _"_ _ _Tapi, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, ya?"__

"Telepon dari siapa, Obaa-san?" Shiina heran karena Tetsuna sempat melamun.

"Dari Tetsu-kun. Tapi, tau-taunya terputus."

"Mungkin nanti Tetsuya akan menelepon lagi."

"Kau benar."

* * *

-Kembali ke Kisedai-

"Gawat. Baterainya mati." Kuroko juga menggerutu.

"Kalau begitu hangatkan saja lagi, Tetsu-kun."

"Tidak bisa kalau baterainya benar-benar habis." Mereka hanya bisa menelan kekecewaan

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?" -Midorima. Mereka tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Etoo… bagaimana kalau kalian keluarkan barang yang kalian bawa. Kalau sudah melihat barangnya kita bisa merencanakan sesuatu." pinta Kuroko. Mereka semua mengeluarkan barang barang yang bisa digunakan.

"Aku bawa saputangan, tisu, permen, dan kapas pembersih telinga." Kise menyerahkan barang barangnya ke hadapan Kuroko "Ibuku biasanya selalu membersihkan telingaku setiap pagi. Dan ini sudah tidak terpakai."

"Daiki, kau bawa apa?"

"Ada perban, coklat, dan krim anti gatal." Aomine melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kise.

"Krim anti gatal?" kuroko heran.

"Aku tidak pernah gatal sih, cuma ibuku selalu menyuruhku untuk membawanya untuk berjaga-jaga" jelas Aomine.

"Shintarou?"

"Aku hanya bawa lucky itemku, yaitu kerosuke." yang lain langsung sweatdrop.

"Tetsuya?"

"Kalau aku bawa buku catatan kecil, saputangan, dompet, dan bon taksi. "

"Bon taksi?" -Akashi.

"Aku melihat ini berada di dekat mesin cuci saat aku mandi tadi pagi, mungkin punya ibuku yang terjatuh. Tetapi aku lupa mengembalikannya. Ah, dan jaket yang aku pinjamkan ke Momoi-san tidak ada isinya karena aku baru mengambilnya dari lemari tadi pagi"

"Oh." Akashi melihat semua barang barang yang dibawa teman-temannya. "Atsushi, kau bawa apa?"

"Aku hanya membawa cemilan, Aka-chin." Murasakibara menunjukan semua cemilannya.

"Oi, Akashi. Satsuki tidak ditanya?" tanya Aomine, tapi dia ingat. "Oh iya kau kan cuma bawa celana dalam-" dan langsung dihajar Momoi

"Dasar mesum." Kepala Aomine langsung benjol. Kisedi yang melihat tingkah AoMomo langsung tertawa.

"Akashi, apa yang bisa kita lakukan dengan semua benda ini?" tanya Midorima yang sudah terlebih dahulu berhenti tertawa.

"Ne, bagaimana kalau kita tulis kata 'Tolong aku' di buku catatan milik Kuroko-cchi lalu kita robek dan menjatuhkannya di luar truk-ssu?"

"Wah Kise, ide bagus tuh. Tumben kau pintar." puji -atau ngeledek ya?- Aomine.

"Tapi, jika seseorang yang menemukan kertas itu tidak langsung menelepon polisi bagaimana?" sanggah Midorima.

"Lagipula, itu bagus kalau kertas itu di dapatkan orang. Tapi, kalau tersangkut bagaimana? Kita akan gagal." Momoi ikut menyanggah ide Kise.

"Benar juga-ssu"

"Dan juga, kalau kertas itu tersangkut di celah pintu itu, mereka pasti yakin ada seseorang di truk ini dan akan memeriksanya. Kita bisa ketahuan." -Kuroko

"Lalu, kita harus bagaimana, Kuro-chin, Aka-chin?"

"Entahlah." saat mereka sedang diskusi, tiba-tiba kucing itu mendekat. Dan sepertinya dia sedang senang.

 _"_ _ _Daritadi kau diam saja. Padahal kau yang menyeret kami masuk ke kontainer ini"__ batin Akashi sambil speechless. _"_ _ _Tunggu dulu, kucing ini kan …"__ Dan Akashi pun mendapat ide. "Tunggu dulu…"

"Apanya yang tunggu dulu, Akashi-cchi."

"Kalau kau menemukan ide bilang ke kami dong, Akashi" -Aomine

"Dari pemberhentian truk pengirim barang ini sebelumnya, bukannya ada di sekitar Apartemen Nerima, yaitu distrik 3 dan distrik 4, selanjutnya kemana?" tanya Akashi pada teman temannya. Mereka menggeleng.

"Distrik 5, mungkin?" jawab Kuroko ragu-ragu.

"Iya. Itu ada tempat yang sering didatangi Ne-chan si kucing ini." jawab Akashi

"Maksud Akashi-kun, rumahku?" Akashi mengangguk.

"Begitu sampai di distrik 5, dia akan ke rumah Tetsuya untuk meminta makan kan." ucap Akashi sambil mengelus kepala Ne-chan.

"Begitu ya. Kita bisa menitipkan catatan minta tolong kepada Ne-chan ya." -Kise

"Kalau kita menyelipkan catatan itu dilehernya, pasti Tetsuna-san akan melihatnya." -Aomine

"Kalau hanya itu cara satu-satunya, ayo kita lakukan." -Murasakibara

"Tapi…" Semuanya menoleh pada sang empu suara, Midorima "Kalau mereka melihat kertas itu, mereka pasti akan menyadari catatan itu-nanodayo."

"Kita tidak akan menyelipkannya seperti itu" kali ini bukan Akashi yang menjelaskan. Tapi Kuroko. "Aku yakin mereka tidak akan menyadarinya, karena kita akan membuat Kode rahasia. Akashi yang mendengar perkataan Kuroko langsung menyeringai. _"_ _ _Ternyata kau tau maksudku, Tetsuya"__ batin Akashi

"EEHH?!"

"Bagaimana caranya, Kuroko-cchi?" tanya Kise

"Akashi-kun saja yang menjelaskan. Aku yang akan mempraktikannya." Akashi mengangguk.

Akashi memegang bon taksi milik Kuroko. "Bahan dari kertas pembayaran taksi ini adalah kertas termal. Ini bukan tinta biasa, jadi jika diberi tinta lagi tulisannya juga bisa berubah. Dasar dari kertas termal ini adalah warna hitam lalu diberi pewarna dan cetakan untuk menutupinya. Jadi pada bagian yang diberi panas pada warna tertentu akan muncul itu muncul warna hitam." jelas Akashi.

"Dengan menggunakan amonia yang ada di dalam krim anti gatal milik Aomine-kun, bisa menetralkan asam alkalinenya. Jadi kalau aku mencelupkan kapas ini dalam krim anti gatal dan mengusap di atas huruf 'a' dari kata 'card'" Kuroko melakukan apa yang dia jelaskan.

"Hebat-ssu. Huruf a berubah jadi o"

"Sasuga, Tetsu-kun."

"Lalu, kata dari struk ini yaitu 'Card Purchases akan di rubah. Pada kata 'card' , setelah merubah huruf a, hilangkan huruf d. Dan kata 'Purchases' hilangkan huruf 'u' 'r' 'c' 'h' 'a' dan 's' maka tulisannya jadi 'Corpse' , artinya mayat." Jelas Kuroko sambil mempraktikan.

"Setelah ini tinggal menuliskan nomer plat kendaraan ini kedalam struk ini dengan mengubah dari nomer telepon yang tertera disini. Dengan ini kita bisa memberitahukan kalau di dalam truk ini ada mayatnya." tambah Akashi.

"Wah Akashi-cchi, Kuroko-cchi, kalian keren-ssu."

"Lalu tinggal selipkan dikalung Ne-chan." Kuroko selipkan kertas itu. "Meskipun nanti mereka menemukan kertas ini, pasti mereka tidak akan menyadarinya. Dan mungkin mereka akan mengira hanya salah cetak." jelas Kuroko lalu mengelus kepala Ne-chan

"Begitu ya."

"Sassuga ne." -Momoi

Mereka mendengar suara rem pertanda truk itu berhenti

"Gawat. Truknya berhenti" -Murasakibara.

Akashi menggendong kucing itu. "Dengar ya, Ne-chan. Hidup kami tergantung padamu. Jadi lakukan tugas ini dengan baik ya." Seakan mengerti ucapan Akashi, kucing itu menjawab 'Meong'

Mereka mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan cepat cepat bersembunyi. Saat sang kurir gendut membuka pintu, tau-taunya ada kucing.

"Ada kucing? Bagaiman kucing bisa ada di kontainer ini?" -si kurir gendut

"Mungkin karena sebelumnya kau membiarkan kontainer ini terbuka." -si kurir kurus.

Si pria gendut menggendong kucing itu "Jadi tadi aku mendengar suara kucing ternyata dia ya." si kucing bergerak gerak berusaha membebaskan diri dan si pria gendut menyadarinya. "Ada kertas?!"

Kisedai pun takut kalau kertas itu diambil

"Ada struk ternyata." -si pria gendut

"Apa?"

 _"_ _ _Gawat?!"__ batin Kisedai. Dan akhirnya Ne-chan bisa melarikan diri

"Kucing itu melarika diri" -si pria gendut

"Biarkan saja kucing itu." Dan mereka berdua mengantar paket selanjutnya dan menutup pintu kontainer. Kisedai bisa bernapas lega.

"Selanjutnya tergantung pada Ne-chan nanodayo." Kisedai menggangguk.

"Ne ne Tetsu-kun." panggil Momoi. "Memangnya kalau kita membuat kode itu, Tetsuna-san akan mengerti?" tanya Momoi bisik-bisik.

Kuroko tampak berpikir. "Mungkin tidak." jawab kuroko tanpa ekspresi.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja, Momoi-san. Shiina-san bisa mengerti kode itu kok. Aku mengirimkan kode itu untuk Nee-san. Kode itu pasti langsung dia pahami."

"Begitu ya."

* * *

-Rumah Kuroko-

Kucing itu, Ne-chan sudah sampai di rumah keluarga Kuroko. Tetsuna keluar dengan membawa susu.

"Ara, Ne-chan. Tumben kamu terlambat." Tetsuna memberi piring berisi susu dan kucing itu langsung meminumnya.

"Minum yang banyak ya." ucap Tetsuna sambil tersenyum. Dan Tetsuna menemukan sesuatu di kalung Ne-chan dan mengambilnya. "Apa ini." dan membukanya. "Bon taksi." Tetsuna melihat bon itu dengan heran. Dan Shiina keluar.

"Obaa-san, apa Ne-chan sudah datang?"

"Iya." jawab Tetsuna. "Oh iya Shii-chan, apakah kau tau maksunya ini?" Saat Tetsuna hendak memberi kerta itu, tiba-tiba kertas itu terbang terbawa angin.

"Ada apa, Obaa-san?"

Tetsuna menggeleng "Tidak apa apa."

"Oh begitu" dan mereka berdua masuk kembali kerumah

Apakah Kisedai akan selamat dari truk itu? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya /plak

 _"_ _ _TO BE CONTINUE"__

* * *

Hallo mina-san. Apa kabar? Apakah chapter telat update? Entahlah

Yosh sebelumnya bales reviwe dulu

Yuki Caniago :Maafkan saya yang sering labil soal update FF ya Yuki-san. Mereka memang sangat imut. Bukannya Akashi memang udah sadis dari sananya ya? /dirajamgunting. Seiring dengan jalan cerita Akashi akan belajar sihir kok /malahspoiler. Ini sudah update. Silahkan menikmati

Aka shi :Oi, KiriShin. Mending tutup aja Author note nya. Biar kau bisa lanjutin chapter depan biar gak telat

KiriShin : OK

Ok, sampai sini dulu Author notenya. Terima kasih yang tekat review, fav dan follow FF gaje nan absurd ini

Reviewnya onegaishimasu, minna-san

Jaa ne

Kirigaya Shiina


End file.
